


Słodkie, naiwne kłamstwo

by Dioranelle



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Inuyashie się to nie podoba, Reincarnation, kenshin jest reinkarnacją Sesshoumaru
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dioranelle/pseuds/Dioranelle
Summary: 1. Fanfiction będące połączeniem anime Inuyasha oraz Rurouni Kenshin.2. Pojawia się motyw reinkarnacji.3. Rozpoczyna się z sceną z Seisou-hen, alternatywnego zakończenia anime, ale nie trzeba jej znać by rozumieć całość:)Kenshin i Kaoru żyją sobie szczęśliwie i spokojnie, doczekali się nawet syna. Los jednak jest przewrotny, a Kenshin zapada na dziwną chorobę... co tak naprawdę się pod nią kryje? Czy była ona aż tak naturalna, jak mogłoby się zdawać..?Tymczasem Kaoru umiera i odradza się ponownie, zachowując swe wspomnienia. W tych samych czasach żyje Kagome, dziewczyna, której życie różni się od większości nastolatek. Czy spotkają się? A może los pragnie, by było inaczej? Oraz co jeśli obie są połączone w zupełnie inny sposób, niż im się mogło zdawać?





	1. Prolog: bracia

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, że zarówno i "Inuyasha" i "Rurouni Kenshin" to dość stare anime i ciężko by było znaleźć kogoś, kto zna je oba i spodobało by mu się na tyle, by chcieć czytać o nich fanfiction.. Stąd też postanowiłam opisać głównych bohaterów anime, którzy tam występowali i którzy odegrają znaczącą rolę w tym opowiadaniu.
> 
> "Inuayasha":
> 
> Inuyasha - główny bohater anime, będący hanyou, w pół youkai. Posiada długie białe włosy i psie uszy, czasami zachowuje się też trochę jak pies. Jest raczej narwany, najpierw myśli, potem działa, jego przyjaciele pieszczotliwie nazywają go idiotą. Od ojca dostał miecz, Tessaiga, który potrafi zniszczyć tysiąc youkai. 
> 
> Kagome - japońska nastolatka, która przypadkiem znalazła przejście prowadzące do przeszłości. Tam poznała Inuyashę i resztę. Posiada duszę Kikyo, kobiety, która kiedyś była zakochana w Inuyashy, ze wzajemnością zresztą. Potrafi opanować Inuyashę wydając komendę "osuwari" ("siad"), która zmusza chłopaka, by ten usiadł.
> 
> Shippo - młody lisi youkai, którego ojciec nie żyje. Po paru zawirowaniach przyłączył się do Inuyashy i Kagome.
> 
> Kirara - youkai, który przypomina trochę lisa. Kiedy się zezłości, rozmiar Kirary powiększa się na tyle, że jest w stanie umieść kilka osób. Dawniej polowała na youkai.
> 
> Sesshoumaru - starszy brat Inuyashy, w pełni youkai. Jest opanowany i zimny, niejednokrotnie próbował zabić brata, ponieważ go nie akceptował. Nienawidzi ludzi, ale mimo to przygarnął do siebie ludzką dziewczynkę, Rin. Jego ramię zostało odcięte przez Inuyashę, gdy tamten uwolnił prawdziwą moc Tessaigi. Miecz Sesshoumaru, Tenseiga, służy do leczenia.
> 
> Jaken - maleńki youkai, który podąża za swoim panem, Sesshoumaru. Dla niego liczy się tylko on, a ludzie są niczym. Bez wahania się ich pozbywa.
> 
> "Rurouni Kenshin":
> 
> Kenshin Himura - główny bohater, w przeszłości był bezlitosnym zabójcą znanym hitokiri Battousai. Obawiano się go, siał strach o został legendą. Działał podczas Rewolucji. Później przyrzekł nie zabijać i zamienił swój miecz na sakabatou, miecz z odwróconym ostrzem. Mimo iż ma 28 lat, wygląda na 19. Po 10 latach wędrówki zatrzymał się w Tokyo, w dojo Kaoru. Zmienił się, stał się łagodnym człowiekiem, doskonale dogaduje się z dziećmi, często się uśmiecha. Wie jednak, że jeśli kogoś zabije, powróci do bycia Battousai. Wiele w życiu przeżył i stracił. Posiada bliznę w kształcie krzyża na policzku. Jego prawdziwe imię brzmi Shinta.
> 
> Kaoru Kamiya - właścicielka dojo w Tokyo, ćwiczy kendo. Jest pewna siebie, potrafi się obronić (zazwyczaj). Czasami bywa krzykliwa, ale tak naprawdę jest wrażliwą dziewczyną. Nie umie gotować. Później zostaje żoną Kenshina, ma z nim syna, któremu daje na imię Kenji.
> 
> Sanosuke Sagara "Sano" - bliski przyjaciel Kaoru i Kenshina, niegdyś był zabijaką. Jako dziecko został zdradzony przez obecny rząd, przez co zginęli ludzie, którzy byli dla niego jak rodzina. Nienawidzi rządu, który nastał po rewolucji. Zawsze jest skory do bójki, niegdyś nosił przy sobie olbrzymi miecz, który tylko on był w stanie unieść.
> 
> Yahiko - dzieciak, był niegdyś złodziejem. Uczy się walczyć u Kaoru, ale wiecznie się z nią kłóci. Wolałby poznać styl Kenshina, choć ten mu odmawia.
> 
> Megumi - uzdrowicielka, niegdyś była zmuszana do produkcji opium, które zabiło przyjaciela Sanosuke.
> 
> Oraz dwie ważniejsze postacie, które tu wystąpią, a nie były w anime:
> 
> Mira - Japonka, która zna Kenshina. Posiada wspomnienia z przeszłego życia. Nie przepada za Inuyashą i resztą, choć ich toleruje. Ufa Kenshinowi bezgranicznie i wie, że mogą na siebie liczyć w trudnych chwilach.
> 
> Sharon - youkai o błękitnych włosach. Ponieważ jej wcześniejsza miłość zdradziła ją, jest chorobliwie zadrosna o tego, z kim jest. Skora do wybuchów gniewu, czasami trudno się opanowuje.
> 
> Jeśli chodzi o kolejność czasową, to mamy tak:  
> 1\. Czasy Inuyashy  
> 2\. Czasy Kenshina  
> 3\. Czas Kagome (ok roku 2000)  
> Akcja tego ff rozpoczyna się pod sam koniec lat, gdy żył Kenshin, podczas ovy do anime, seisou hen. Następnie zaś wraz z Kaoru, która umiera i się odradza, przenosi się do czasów Kagome.

_Azja, kontynent, XIX wiek_

Mężczyzna siedzący naprzeciwko Kenshina patrzył na niego z zaniepokojeniem, ale on tego nie zauważał. Świat zewnętrzny - mała, biedna chata, rozpalony ogień i mężczyzna obok niego - mało teraz dla niego znaczył. Zamiast tego toczył nieustanną walkę z samym sobą, ze wspomnieniami które pojawiały się po chwilę, by ponownie zniknąć.

Kim on był? Imiona mieszały się w jedno, a on nie był w stanie ich rozróżnić w tej zagmatwanej plątaninie miejsc, osób i nazw.

Mężczyzna powiedział coś do niego, ale Kenshin tego nie usłyszał. Dopiero kiedy ryba dotarła na jego kolana, uświadomił sobie, że tamten rzucił mu ją do jedzenia. Ile czasu minęło, odkąd po raz ostatni pomyślał o czymś takim jak jedzenie? Zbyt wiele. Gdy tylko zaczął przegrywać walkę wewnątrz siebie, straciło to znaczenie.

Na moment wrócił do rzeczywistości, do chaty, do mężczyzny.. Teraz już wiedział, kim on był. Sano. Jego przyjaciel. Co on tu robił? Kenshin nie miał nawet sił, by się nad tym zastanawiać. Bez wahania wbił zęby w rybę. Jak dawno nie jadł czegoś tak smacznego...

\- Dobre? - spytał Sano. Kenshin w milczeniu skinął głową, po czym wzdrygnął się, gdy przyjaciel objął go, szepcząc mu coś do ucha. Ale on nie słuchał go, gdy wspomnienia ponownie wzięły we władanie jego umysł. Tym razem jednak była jedna rzecz, jedno imię, które dawało mu siłę.

Kaoru. To dla niej walczył. Musiał do niej dotrzeć, nim przestanie być tym, kim był. Nim stanie się kimś więcej, a wspomnienia wypełnią go do końca.

Tego się obawiał. Nie miał pojęcia, cóż mogły nieść za sobą te wspomnienia. Walczył z nimi od tylu lat.

\- Kao...ru - wyszeptał Kenshin niczym modlitwę. Tylko ona schroniła go przed popadnięciem w szaleństwo oraz poddaniem się w pełni wspomnieniom. Tylko ona była jego ostoją.

Musiał ją spotkać. Nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie jej twarzy bądź uśmiechu, ale to wiedział na pewno.

Bowiem wkrótce będzie za późno.

\----

_Japonia, kilka dni później_

Bardziej wyczuł, niż zobaczył, gdzie się znajduje. Nie miał pojęcia, na jak długo starczy mu sił ani gdzie dokładnie powinien się kierować, ale wiedział też, że zamartwianie się pogorszy tylko sprawę. Nie miał to ani energii, ani czasu. Podążał więc za swoim instynktem. Świat co chwila się zmieniał, gdy wspomnienia dawne i te obecne zlewały się w jedno. Korzystał z każdej możliwej podpory, byle tylko nie stracić równowagi, wiedział bowiem, że jeśli upadnie, już się nie podniesie. Każdy oddech sprawiał mu ból, który jednak nie pozwalał mu przestać. Nade wszystko jednak pomagało mu imię. Kaoru. To dla niej musiał wrócić. To ją musiał zobaczyć. Kaoru.

Opadający płatek wiśni przed nim zdarzył przebić się do jego umysłu. Wstążka Kaoru miała taki sam kolor. Tak, teraz był w stanie zobaczyć twarz ukochanej w pełni. Jak mógł o niej zapomnieć?

\- Kaoru - wyszeptał, składając w tym imieniu całą swą nadzieję. Miarowy rytm jego kroków niemal składał się w litery, które z kolei układały się w jedno słowo. Kaoru. Wracał do niej. Wreszcie.

Poniósł wzrok, wpatrując się w alejkę. Nawet teraz był w stanie na dotrzeć, mimo minionych lat wciąż piękną i ulotną jak anioł. Jego kroki zgubiły rytm, gdy potknął się i poleciał do przodu, wprost w jej ramiona.

\- Przyszedłem dla ciebie - wyszeptał - Wróciłem.

\- Witaj w domu - odpowiedziała łamiącym się głosem. - Shinta.

Shinta. Tak miał na imię. Nie słyszał go już od tylu lat.

Wrócił. Wreszcie wrócił. Nie musiał wciąż walczyć, nie musiał już sprzeciwiać się wspomnieniom, które w nim narastały.

Nad nim Kaoru zaczęła coś mówić, ale sens tych zdań nie był już ważny. Ona sama, radosny ton jej głosu.. To mu wystarczało. Zamknął oczy, pozwalając sobie wreszcie na odpoczynek, pozwalając sobie zakończyć walkę z góry skazaną na porażkę. Jak za sprawą magicznej różdżki, ból w jego ciele zelżał, gdy rozpoczął zapadać się we wspomnienia, których dawniej tak bardzo się lękał.

\- Shinta? - usłyszał jeszcze głos Kaoru dobiegający go z daleka, z daleka. - Wyglądasz na tak zmęczonego... - jej dłoń odgarnęła włosy z jego policzka. - Shinta... Wreszcie... Wreszcie zniknęła!

Chciał jej tak wiele powiedzieć. Chciał powstrzymać jej płacz. Chciał raz jeszcze dotknąć jej twarzy. Chciał pocieszyć, że jeszcze nie jest martwy.

Ale nie był w stanie. Wspomnienia, którym uległ, już go nie puściły.

\---

Siedzący na jednym z pobliskich drzew mężczyzna poprawił kaptur, chowając za nim swe białe włosy. Był w stanie wyczuć zmieniający się zapach czerwonowłosego mężczyzny, z każdą chwilą coraz mniej ludzki.

A więc stało się. Zniknięcie blizny tylko potwierdzało jego przypuszczenia. Już wcześniej był tego prawie pewny, obserwując nową dziwną "chorobę".. Ani przez chwilę nie uwierzył, że był to skutek walk, które stoczył czerwonowłosy. Wszak sam widział już wystarczającą ilość wojowników, by wiedzieć, że taka choroba jest nienaturalna.

Kobieta pod nim płakała cicho. Współczuł jej, choć nie przyznałby się do tego nikomu. Żyła przez tyle lat, nie mając pojęcia, kim jej ukochany jest tak naprawdę. Dzieliła jego "chorobę". A teraz nie miała pojęcia, że on nie jest martwy, że to tylko jego ciało próbuje stać się takie, jakie być powinno. Nie miała pojęcia, że odzyskuje właśnie wspomnienia, które powinien posiąść już lata temu - ale zamiast tego z nimi walczył. Nie miała pojęcia o tak wielu rzeczach. Nie miała i nigdy nie będzie miała.

\- Czyli to jednak on? - znajomy głos rozległ się za jego plecami.

\- Nie odzywaj się tak nagle, Shippo! - zganił go białowłosy. - Kaoru może nas zauważyć!

Lisi youkai przewrócił oczami, słysząc te słowa od przyjaciela.

\- Nie zauważyła nas od pięciu lat, Inuyasha. Pomyśl trochę logicznie.

Tamten parsknął, nie tyle nie chcąc się kłócić z przyjacielem w takiej sytuacji, co po prostu nie potrafiąc kłócić się w ciszy.

\- Dobra, mniejsza o to - Shippo nachylił się obok niego. - Na twoim miejscu zastanowiłbym się raczej, jak chcesz go zabrać, nim wezmą twojego brata za zmarłego i spalą jego ciało.

\- On nie jest moim bratem, on jest jego reinkarnacją - powtórzył po raz enty Inuyasha, bardziej do siebie niż do przyjaciela.

Przez chwilę oboje patrzyli na siebie, zamierzając się dalej wspierać, ale przerwało im pojawienie się pozostałych przyjaciół Kaoru.

\- Zbieramy się - zaproponował Shippo, po czym oboje zaskoczyli z drzewa. Dalsze przebywanie w tym miejscu mogło by być tylko bardziej kłopotliwe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akcja tego rozdziału dzieje się pod sam koniec drugiej ovy do Rurouni Kenshin, Seisou Hen. Opisałam tu ostatnie spotkanie Kaoru z Kenshinem.
> 
> Dla tych, co nie oglądali ovy, a oglądali serię telewizyjną, daję krótkie streszczenie : Kenshin ostatecznie jest z Kaoru, mają syna o imieniu Kenji. Kenshin jednak wielokrotnie opuszczał rodzinę, chcąc zadośćuczynić za swoje grzechy. W dodatku używanie Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu sprawiło, że zaczął cierpieć na bliżej nieokreśloną chorobę. W dodatku Kaoru także na nią zachorowała... Ova kończy się spotkaniem Kaoru z Kenshinem, jego blizna wreszcie znika.
> 
> Według mojego pomysłu, Kenshin jest reinkarnacją brata Inuyasha'y, Sesshoumaru. Stąd też właśnie wzięła się jego choroba, na którą cierpiał w ovie. Trzeba się więc będzie przyzwyczaić, że kiedy mówię o jednym z nich, mam na myśli także drugiego.


	2. Akt pierwszy: przebudzenie

_Rok: ??  
Miejsce: ?? _

Otworzyła oczy, oczekując bólu, który nigdy ją nie opuszczał.. Którego jednak nie poczuła. Zamiast tego nad sobą miała nieznajomy sufit. Nieznajome miejsce. Nieznajome zapachy. Gdzie ona była?

Spróbowała wstać, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, ale w tym momencie zorientowała się, że jej ręce są po prostu zbyt m a ł e.. Zbyt małe, tak samo jak jej ciało.

Co tu się działo? Z trudem opanowała narastającą w niej panikę. Przecież była dorosła.

Tylko dlaczego... Dlaczego miała ciało dziecka?

Przecież nie mogła umrzeć... Nie mogła umrzeć i się odrodzić. To było niemożliwe. Przecież nie była aż tak chora..

Kenji. Wciąż miała kogoś, do kogo powinna wrócić. Kenji. Jej jedyny syn. Nie mogła go tak po prostu zostawić. Po prostu nie mogła. Nie teraz.

Może dopadło ją jakieś zaklęcie..? Nie, bzdura. Magia nie istniała w tym świecie. Martwi nie wracali do życia.

Więc dlaczego..?

Ktoś nachylił się nad nią, nad jej nowym, dziwnym ciałem. Mężczyzna, zapewnie Japończyk. Przynajmniej nadal jest w kraju, gdzie się urodziła. Czarne oczy mężczyzny uśmiechały się do niej, gdy wziął ją na ręce. Gdy ją podniósł.

To było takie dziwne uczucie, nie być w stanie nic zrobić. Nie przywykła do tego. Zresztą, kiedy ostatnio ktoś ją tak podnosił? Chyba ojciec, ale to już było tak dawno temu..

\- Zobacz, Jenny - odezwał się mężczyzna do kogoś w pokoju. - Patrz, jaka nasza dziewczynka jest piękna!

Jenny? Ona na pewno nie znała nikogo o takim imieniu.

Oh, nie.

Jeśli się nie myli... Jeśli rzeczywiście umarła z powodu tej choroby.. Jeśli rzeczywiście się urodziła.. Jeśli to jest prawda..

Wtedy to muszą być jej rodzice.

Mężczyzna przeniósł ją i pokazał ją kobiecie o krótkich, złotych włosach. Czyżby była obcokrajowcem? To by wyjaśniało też jej dziwne imię...

\- Moja córeczka - wyszeptała kobieta, która musiała być jej matką. - Moja śliczna Shura.

Shura? Przecież ona nie miała tak na imię! Była Kaoru, Kaoru Himura, żona Kenshina Himury. Matka Kenji'ego.

Kenshin... Jej ukochany Kenshin, który wreszcie zaznał wybaczenia. Ukojenia. Jego grzechy zostały w końcu wybaczone.

Nie, już nie Kenshin. Shinta. Po prostu Shinta.

Ale było jeszcze tyle osób, z którymi powinna porozmawiać. Sano, z którym nie widziała się od kilku miesięcy. Megumi, która ostatnio pożyczyła jej szal. Yahiko, który być może właśnie wyznawał uczucia Tsubame. Misao, która choć ciągle była w Kyoto, ale nigdy nie przestała jej wspierać. Ayame i Suzume, które zakładały własne rodziny. Saito, który ostatecznie odpuścił sobie pojedynkowanie z jej mężem. Doktor Gensai, jak zwykle niezawodny. Hiko, który mimo upływających lat wciąż wyglądał młodo.

Oraz Kenji.

Nie mogła ich opuścić. Miała tyle osób, dla których warto było żyć. Dla których żyła.

Blondwłosa kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niej.

\- Jesteś jeszcze piękniejsza niż marzyłam, Shura - szepnęła.

Jeszcze kilka lat temu to Kaoru mówiła tak do swojego syna. Jeszcze nie tak dawno z dumą trzymała małego chłopca na rękach. Jej pociechę. Jej nadzieję.

A teraz to ona była tą trzymaną.

Łzy potoczyły się po jej twarzy. To nie tak miało być. Ona chciała po prostu żyć swoim życiem! Chciała być z tymi, których kocha!

\- Cii, maleńka - próbowała uspokoić ją kobieta, nie mając pojęcia o jej prawdziwych uczuciach - Jesteś z nami, Shura. Nie musisz się o nic martwić.

Słysząc to, Kaoru jedynie nabrała ochoty na więcej płaczu.

To nie tak miało być.

\---  
 _  
1981-93_

Odrodzenie w ciele małego dziecka nie jest proste. Posiadasz swoją wiedzę, wspomnienia, ale przede wszystkim osobowość. Osobowość osoby już dorosłej, która od lat sama się sobą zajmowała. Która to nienawidziła być traktowana jak dziecko. Kaoru przekonała się o tym już pierwszego dnia, gdy naiwnie spróbowała wstać z dziecięcego łóżeczka. Nie dość, że została delikatnie, acz z naciskiem powstrzymana przez jej "rodziców", to jeszcze uświadomiła sobie, jak słabe jest jej nowe ciało.

Nie będąc się w stanie ruszać, tak jak by chciała, Kaoru miała wiele czasu na rozmyślanie. Z zasłyszanych rozmów oraz ze fragmentów świata, który widziała, gdy "rodzice" zabierali ją na spacer, zrozumiała, że musiało już minąć wiele, wiele lat od czasów, gdy żyła. Kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyła dziwne pudełko, w którym poruszali się ludzie, zwane "telewizorem", niemal dostała ataku serca.

Myśl, że jej rodzina, jej znajomi, sąsiedzi, przyjaciele po prostu już nie istnieli, była straszna. Przerażało ją to, iż nikt nie zna tu prawdziwej jej. Wszyscy wokół widzieli w niej Shurę, małą dziewczynkę, której trzeba wszystko tłumaczyć. Kaoru nienawidziła tego, ale nie była w stanie nic zrobić, by zmienić to myślenie. Nawet, gdyby powiedziała innym, kim jest naprawdę, prawdopodobieństwo, że jej uwierzą, było bardzo niskie. A nawet jeśli tak, możliwe, że zostałaby oddana na badania. A ona nie byłaby w stanie się obronić w tym maleńkim ciele.

Kiedy tylko nowe ciało Kaoru urosło na tyle, by była w stanie chodzić i mówić, zaczęła szukać książek historycznych. Musiała się dowiedzieć, co się wydarzyło. Ile lat minęło.

Początkowo szukała tylko uzupełnienia swoich informacji. Zadziwiające, jak oceniali ich ludzie żyjący setek lat później. Tak jak się spodziewała, w żadnej z książek nie znalazła nawet wspomnienia o Shishio Makoto. W końcu przestała szukać. Zamiast tego skupiła się na czasach, w których żyła później jej rodzina. W których żył Kenji. Mogła tylko sobie wyobrażać, jak potoczyło się jego życie oraz życie jego dzieci.

Po jakimś czasie zaczęła także zagłębiać się w czasy wcześniejsze od tych, które znała. Wciąż nie mogła zrozumieć, jak wiele rzeczy nie była świadoma.

Raz niemal została odkryta przez matkę, ale w ostatniej chwili udało się jej udać, że szuka obrazków. Mimo wszystko Kaoru wolała, aby nikt nie wiedział, jak bardzo się różni od innych.

Szkoła, do której zaczęła uczęszczać, dziwiła ją. Sama nigdy nie miała okazji w niej przybywać, choć musiała przyznać, że był to bystry wynalazek. Być może, gdyby każdy w tamtych czasach dostał porządne wykształcenie, ludzie rzadziej sięgaliby ku przemocy. Być może wtedy więcej żyć zostałoby ocalonych..

Nowy świat, mimo iż czasami był przerażający, spodobał się Kaoru. Ulice miast były bezpieczne, panowała równowaga polityczna, w domach znajdowało się wiele udogodnień, które w znaczący sposób pomagały w codziennym życiu.

Kaoru poznała nowych znajomych, których z czasem zaczęła nazywać przyjaciółmi. Udawanie młodszej weszło jej w krew, choć i tak zdarzało się, że ktoś nazwał ją niesamowicie dojrzałą. Szkoła z kolei nie sprawiała jej problemów. Była żadna współczesnej wiedzy, która z każdym dniem zadziwiała ją coraz bardziej. A im większe było jej zdumienie, tym bardziej pragnęła zrozumieć.

Po wielu dniach jęków i przekonywań udało jej się także namówić rodziców, aby pozwolili jej ćwiczyć kendo. Podobnie jak pragnęła wiedzy, pragnęła także siły. A aby ją uzyskać, potrzebowała wyćwiczyć własne ciało.

Mimo tych ogromnych zmian oraz tego, iż Kaoru pogodziła się ze swoim losem, dziewczyna nie potrafiła zapomnieć o tym, kim była naprawdę. Na tym świecie istniała tylko jedna osoba, do której należało jej serce. Nawet, jeśli Kenshin już dawno był martwy, nie potrafiła przestać go kochać. Wątpiła, by mogła to zrobić kiedykolwiek. Wtedy też zaczęła rozumieć, co musiał czuć jej ukochany w związku z Tomoe. Kochał ją, ale jej czas minął. To dla Tomoe porzucił drogę zabójcy. Nawet później, gdy poślubił Kaoru, ta mogła zauważyć, iż część serca Kenshina nigdy nie będzie należeć do jego pierwszej żony. Podobnie też było teraz z Kaoru. Wciąż kochała Kenshina. Wątpiła, by ta miłość mogła kiedykolwiek zniknąć. Przecież była jego żoną, matką jego syna. Ich syna. Ale z biegiem lat zaczynała się zastanawiać, czy kiedykolwiek dane im będzie ponowne spotkanie. Zastanawiała się, czy on także się odrodził. Zastanawiała się, kim może być. Czy posiada wspomnienia ich wspólnego życia. Czy ją rozpozna. Czy też jej szuka.

Ale przede wszystkim zastanawiała się, czy nadal ją kocha.


	3. dziewczyna o błękitnych włosach

26 czerwiec 1994

\- Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego jesteś na mnie taki zły! - krzyknęła dziewczyna, a jej piękną twarz wykrzywiły grymasy złości. 

\- Jak to, "nie masz pojęcia"? - odparł jej. - Zaatakowałaś przyjaciółkę mojego brata, tylko dlatego, że przebywała w moim pokoju! Nie wstyd ci, Sharon?

\- Jak tak możesz.. - wyszeptała. - Dobrze wiesz, że mi na tobie zależy! Nie mam zamiaru pozwolić, by jakaś obca dziewucha mi cię odebrała!

On otworzył gwałtownie przed nią drzwi.

\- Odejdź - nakazał jej zimno. - I nie wracaj, dopóki się nie uspokoisz.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

\- Przecież... Przecież ja...

\- Mój brat ma rację - wtrącił stojący w kącie pokoju chłopak. Jego złote oczy patrzyły na nią lodowato. - Odejdź, Sharon. Oraz wróć, kiedy będziesz w stanie przeprosić Mirę.

\- Zamknij się - warknęła, odwracając się od nich. - Nic złego nie zrobiłam. Trzeba było lepiej pilnować swojej ludzkiej kochanki. Zasłużyła na to, skoro przebywała w pokoju mojego..

\- Sharon! - tym razem to pierwszy z braci ją zganił. - Nie naużywaj mojej samokontroli. Odejdź. Porozmawiamy później. Daj mi czas, bym się uspokoił.

Ona prychnęła.

\- Nie licz, że ci to wybaczę.

A potem wyszła, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

\------

Dziewczyna siedziała skulona na opuszczonym placu zabaw, ale nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Nieliczni przechodnie ze wszystkich sił starali się na nią nie patrzeć, skupiając wzrok przed siebie. Nawet, jeśli jakieś dziecko wyciągnęło dłoń w kierunku dziewczyny, matka od razu ganiła go i zakazywała patrzeć.

\- To nie nasza sprawa - mówiła.

A potem zostawiała dziewczynę samą na pustym placu zabaw. 

Nie każdy jednak przechodził obojętnie. Kaoru zatrzymała się, widząc dziewczynę. Zważyła w dłoniach zakupy, które niosła i, po zastanowieniu, ruszyła w stronę nieznajomej.

\- Coś się stało? - spytała, zachowując odpowiednią odległość. Przy sobie miała drewniany miecz, którego zawsze używała do ćwiczeń, nie powinna więc się martwić o siebie, ale...

Dziewczyna podniosła głowę, dzięki czemu Kaoru była w stanie zobaczyć jej twarz, wcześniej ukrytą pod kapturem. Miała błękitne oczy, niemal w barwie morza oraz podobnego koloru włosy. Czyżby je farbowała? Nie mogły być przecież naturalne.

\- Nie jesteś Japonką - stwierdziła po chwili dziewczyna. Jej głos był matowy, a na jej policzkach można było zobaczyć ślady łez - Czego ode mnie chcesz? Też przyszłaś mi wmawiać, że to moja wina?

\- Jestem Japonką! - zaprotestowała Kaoru. - Tylko moja matka pochodzi z zagranicy.

Błękitnooka zamrugała.

\- Aha.

Kaoru odczekała chwilę, aby tamta powiedziała coś więcej, ale nie uzyskała nic od nią, jakby to, co powiedziała, było wszystkim, co chciała przekazać.

\- Jestem Shura - przedstawiła się Kaoru. Już od dawna nie używała swego prawdziwego imienia. A przecież jej ciało miało już 13 lat.

\- Sharon - wreszcie uzyskała jakaś odpowiedź!

\- Bardzo ładne imię - Kaoru sama nie wiedziała, cóż może innego powiedzieć. Przecież ta dziewczyna była w jej wieku, jeśli nie nawet młodsza!

\- Nie musisz udawać - nieznajoma przyciągnęła się, po czym spojrzała na nią uważnie. - Byłaś kiedyś w kimś zakochana, Shura?

Kaoru wbrew samej sobie zarumieniła się. Jak jakaś nastolatka.

Nie bądź głupia, zganiła sama siebie, jesteś dorosła, Kaoru Himura.

\- A, czyli tak - w głosie Sharon pojawiło się zrozumienie. - A więc pewnie wiesz, jak to jest, gdy on wciąż myśli o tej innej. Nawet, jeśli była przede mną, to to już dawno minęło.

Grób Tomoe nagle pojawił się we wspomnieniach Kaoru.

\- A teraz jeszcze ma do mnie pretensje! Że niby to ja jestem winna! Mówiłam mu już wiele razy, że chcę, aby był tylko mój. Że nie akceptuję zdrad. Dobra, może tym razem przesadziłam.. Ale to nie moja wina! Ta ochydna, ludzka zabawka była w jego pokoju! Miałam prawo być wściekła, nie?

\- Mogłabyś mi to wytłumaczyć nieco...prościej? - poprosiła Kaoru, ale ona jej nie słuchała.

\- Więc chciałam się jej pozbyć! A on wszedł w najgorszym momencie i zaczął mieć do mnie pretensje! To nie ja tu zawiniłam! Trzeba było mi powiedzieć! Przecież znamy się od dawna! Ja..

W tym momencie dziewczyna urwała, zobaczywszy skonsternowane spojrzenie jej towarzyszki.

\- Przesadzam?

Ta skinęła głową.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co między wami zaszło... Ale chyba lepiej by było, gdybyś to ty go przeprosiła. 

\- Ja? Przecież... Przecież to on wciąż myśli o tamtej innej dziewczynie!

\- Ale to nie o nią się pokłóciliście, czyż nie?

Sharon westchnęła. 

\- Owszem. Byłam głupia - wcześniejsza złość przeszła jej tak samo nagle, jak się pojawiła - Wiedziałam, że on nie potrafi wyzbyć się byłej...dziewczyny z serca. I byłam o nią zazdrosna, bo zdawałam sobie sprawę, że nigdy nią nie będę. Wybacz, Shura. Chciałam wierzyć, że to ja mam tu rację... Ale chyba po prostu.. Byłam głupia.

W tym momencie po twarzy niebieskowłosej dziewczyny zaczęły toczyć się łzy, których początkowo sama zdawała się nie zauważać.

\- Jestem taka głupia... - szepnęła. Zdumiona Kaoru początkowo nie miała pojęcia, jak powinna zareagować. Czy to przez nią Sharon straciła kontrolę? - Lada moment go stracę...

Niebieskowłosa nadal płakała, wylewając swe żale przed Kaoru. Po chwili wahania ta wypuściła zakupy na ziemię i przytuliła ją, gładząc jej głowę powoli.

\- Co ja zrobiłam ze swoim życiem? - szepnęła Sharon, zatracając granicę między tym, co mówi, a co myśli - Chciałam tylko mieć kogoś, komu mogę zaufać. Ale jego serce nigdy nie będzie w pełni moje..

\- Jeśli będziesz obok niego, kiedyś zrozumie, jak cudowną jesteś dziewczyną - pocieszyła ją Kaoru. Było jej żal dziewczyny. Rozumiała, jak bardzo było bolesne bycie tą "drugą".

\- Nie jestem aż taka dobra - Sharon pokręciła głową - Nie znasz mnie. Kiedy tylko zobaczyłam Mirę..tą ludzką dziewuchę.. Ogarnęła mnie tak wielka złość.. Byłam w stanie ją zabić. Zrobiłabym to. Ale ona była szybka. Nie spodziewałam się tego. Myślałam, że to zwykła ludzka marionetka. Nie doceniłam jej. Ja! Rozumiesz to? Nie, raczej nie jesteś w stanie.

\- Każda kobieta czasami bywa zazdrosna o swojego ukochanego..

\- Nie potrafię się wyzbyć tej zazdrości - wyznała na to tamta - Kiedyś wydawało mi się, że kogoś kocham. Ale on mnie zdradził, a ja nauczyłam się, że nie mogę akceptować innych dziewcząt. W przeciwnym razie znów wyciągną swoje szpony do tych, na których mi zależy..!

Powiedziawszy to, Sharon urwała nagle.

\- Dlaczego ja ci to w ogóle mówię? - spytała - Musisz mnie mieć za szaloną.

Ale Kaoru pokręciła głową. Zapewnie Sharon nie ma się kogo poradzić. Jest samotna, bardziej niż ja kiedykolwiek. I dlatego potrzebuje mojej pomocy.

\- Nie - odparła - Ponieważ ja także jestem kobietą. Potrafię zrozumieć twoje uczucia.

Łzy na twarzy niebieskowłosej zaschły, gdy ta nabrała kilka głębszych oddechów.

\- Też kiedyś kogoś kochałaś?

Kaoru skinęła głową.

\- Nadal kocham, nawet jeśli nie ma go już przy mnie.

\- To czy sama się sobie nie zaprzeczasz? Przecież w ten sposób jedynie się ograniczasz.. Z moim ukochanym jest tak samo, nie potrafi zapomnieć o byłej dziewczynie. I przez to nie może się skupić na mnie.

Na te słowa Kaoru nie znalazła już odpowiedzi.

\-----

\- I? Co masz zamiar teraz zrobić, bracie? - w ostatnich słowach nie dało się nie wyczuć jadu.

\- Z Sharon?

\- A znasz jakaś inną osobę, która by przyniosła nam tyle kłopotów? - tym razem odezwała się czarnowłosa dziewczyna, opierająca się o ścianę.

\- Nie musiałaś tego aż tak podkreślać, Mira - czwarta osoba wtrąciła się do dyskusji. - Dobrze wiesz, że Sharon zależy na..

\- Wiem. I właśnie dlatego na to zwracam uwagę. Nie macie wrażenia, że jest ona nieco zbyt... Zachłanna?

\- Nie znasz jej tyle co my. Ma powody, aby się tak zachowywać.

\- Powody? Jaka normalna kobieta rzuciłaby się na mnie z nożem tylko dlatego, że weszłam do tego, a nie innego pokoju?

\- Znajdujesz się w mieście pełnym youkai, to oczywiste, że...

\- Przestańcie oboje - na ten głos ich kłótnia ucichła. - To, co jest między mną a Sharon, nie jest waszą sprawą. Ale macie rację, tak dłużej nie może być. Powinniśmy to przerwać. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, jaki mamy rok. Już wkrótce...

Z boku Mira nachyliła się do jej przyjaciela.

\- Co się ma stać?

On wyjaśnił jej szeptem historię, którą już jej kiedyś opowiedział. O dziewczynie, która potrafiła przenosić się w czasie. O dziewczynie z przyszłości. O dziewczynie, której prawdziwe czasy już się zbliżały. O dziewczynie, której dusza była inna od reszty ludzi. O dziewczynie, która zaakceptowała swe przeznaczenie. O dziewczynie, z którą nie powinni się spotkać. 

Nosiła ona imię Kagome.


	4. ironia losu

_26 czerwiec 1994_

Sharon uspokoiła się po kilku minutach. Nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia, dlaczego tak bardzo rozkleiła się przy obcej osobie, ludzkiej dziewczynie, która pierwszy raz widziała w życiu. Przecież nie miała w zwyczaju wpadać w histerię bądź panikę. A mimo to tak bardzo się obnażyła, jej skrzętnie budowany mur runął. Dotąd tylko dwie osoby były w stanie to zrobić - jej ukochany oraz jego brat.

Robiło się już ciemno, więc Shura - tak miała na imię jej nowa znajoma - zaproponowała, że ją podprowadzi. Zabawne, biorąc pod uwagę, że to Sharon była starsza.

\- Dam sobie radę - mruknęła więc. - Mieszkamy w hotelu, i tak jesteśmy tu tylko przejazdem. Wybacz, że cię tak zaniepokoiłam.

Słysząc to, Shura się widocznie uspokoiła. Sharon poczuła ulgę, że młodsza dziewczyna nie będzie za nią podążać.

\- Wiesz, myślę, że nasze dzisiejsze spotkanie nie było przypadkiem - odezwała się. - Nawet imiona mamy podobne. Zostawisz mi swój numer domowy? Może kiedyś przyjdzie taki czas, że będziemy potrzebować wzajemnej pomocy.

Tamta zgodziła się po chwili namysłu. Sharon mówiła prawdę, miała nadzieję się w przyszłości odwdzięczyć dziewczynie za to, że wsparła ją w ciężkim dla niej czasie.

Rozstały się w zgodzie. Wracając, Sharon zastanowiła się, czy młodsza znajoma będzie pamiętać o tym wydarzeniu na tyle, by wezwać kiedykolwiek jej pomocy. Ludzka pamięć bywała tak zawodna..

Hotel Sharon znalazła bez problemu. Przecież nie bez potrzeby trzymała w torebce mapę miasta. Nie ufała swemu ukochanemu jeśli chodzi o orientację w terenie, tak samo jak nie ufała w tej kwestii sobie.

Klucz do jego pokoju miała ona. Poprosili o dwa, tak na wszelki wypadek. Mimo iż nie mieszkali razem, chciała być jak najbliżej jego. Dlatego właśnie miała klucz. Oraz w ten sposób odkryła Mirę, tą okropną Mirę, w pokoju.

Tym razem jednak to nie Mira była w pokoju.

\- Czego szukasz, Sharon? - przywitał ją zimny głos. Siedział na krześle i czytał książkę, a jego złote oczy patrzyły prosto na nią. W tym oświetleniu jego znamiona były szczególnie widoczne.

\- Gdzie jest..?

\- Nie mam pojęcia - odparł. Nawet, jeśli zawsze zachowywał do niej dystans, szanowała go. Widziała, jak walczył i znała jego siłę. Mało tego, był jedną z niewielu osób, które znały prawdziwą ją. Był w stanie przejrzeć maskę, którą na siebie nakładała. - Po co przyszłaś? Chcesz dokończyć to, co skończyłaś?

Sharon pokręciła głową.

\- Przypadkowo poznana ludzka dziewczyna otworzyła mi oczy. Mogę cię z nią kiedyś zapoznać.

\- Podziękuję.

Tak jak sądziła. On nigdy nie przepadał za ludźmi. Cóż, zawsze warto spróbować.

\- Mniejsza o to, gdzie twój brat?

\- Wraz z Mirą i resztą opuścił hotel. Ponoć wracają do Kyoto.

Oczy Sharon rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. Nie mógłby tego zrobić. Ledwo powstrzymywała się od zrobienia komuś krzywdy, gdy wysyczała:

\- Gdzie on jest, Sesshoumaru?

\----

Zaczął padać deszcz, gdy samotny mężczyzna wyszedł z hotelu. Gdzieś w jego głębi jedna dziewczyna opłakiwała swoją głupotę.

Zza rogu wychylił się jego nieodłączny towarzysz, patrząc na niego uważnie.

\- Cóż za arogancka kobieta, tak się odzywać do ciebie!

Wreszcie, po tylu latach, zaczął się zwracać do niego przez "ty". A jemu w sumie to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Wystarczy, Jaken - mruknął mężczyzna, zakrywając kapturem swoje czerwone włosy. - Wracamy do Tokyo. 

\---

_1997_

Kagome Higurashi westchnęła, kładąc się spać.

Cóż to były za szalone dni.

Dotąd była zwyczajną, japońską gimnazjalistką. A teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Zaczęło się od studni, która okazała się być przejściem do innych czasów. A potem pojawił się zapieczętowany hanyou Inuyasha, który wciąż nazywał ją Kikyo... Imieniem kapłanki, której reinkarnacją miała być Kagome. Następnie zaś pojawiła się kwestia Shikon no Tama, które to miało moc spełniać życzenia.. Ale równocześnie było bardzo niebezpieczne. A ona je zniszczyła, pozwalając, by jego kawałki rozprysły się po całym świecie. W dodatku miała współpracować z Inuyashą, który uparcie twierdził, że pachnie jak kobieta, której nienawidzi.. 

Kagome obróciła się na drugi bok. To już jego problem.

Grunt, że wreszcie wróciła do swoich czasów. Przez pewien czas była pewna, że już nigdy nie uda jej się zobaczyć dziadka, mamy, brata..

Wróciła.

Kagome uśmiechnęła się do samej siebie, zanim jeszcze poszła spać.

\---

_14 maj 1998_

Kaoru nigdy nie lubiła 14 maja.

Ten dzień niósł ze sobą złe wspomnienia.

Nawet, jeśli teraz nosiła inne imię, jej sylwetka i twarz była inna.. Nawet, jeśli nie było nikogo kto by ją znał tak naprawdę.. Nawet wtedy 14 maj niósł za sobą złe wspomienia.

To 14 maja Kenshin ją opuścił. Udał się do Kyoto, a ona nie miała pojęcia, co się z nim stanie. Czy wróci, czy ponownie zostanie hitokiri, czy też zginie.. Nie miała pojęcia.

14 maja świat Kaoru rozpadł się na kawałki.

14 maj to nie jest dobry dzień.

14 maja jej rodzice oznajmili jej, że się przeprowadzają. Że dostali dobrą, bardzo dobrą ofertę pracy. 

Gdyby miała powiedzieć, że nic ją to nie obeszło, musiałaby skłamać. Przecież to tu dorastała, poznała wielu ludzi. Ale równocześnie rozumiała, że czasami bywają rzeczy, na które nie ma wpływu.

Więc nie protestowała. Pozwoliła rodzicom wybrać nowe miejsce zamieszkania.

\- To piękne miejsce - przekonywali ją. - Będziesz miała bliżej do szkoły, obok też jest świątynia.. O, a słyszałaś o słynnym festiwalu, który odbywa się tam co roku?

Niezbyt ją obchodziły zalety tego miejsca. Ważne było to, że nie było to Kyoto bądź Tokyo. Tego by chyba nie zniosła. Nie potrafiłaby zobaczyć, jak bardzo wszystko się zmieniło.

Nazwa miejscowości, gdzie mieli się przenieść, brzmiała Nara*.

\----

_Tokyo, 24 czerwiec 1998_

O tym, że nie należy złościć lisich youkai, wiedzieli wszyscy w pokoju. Nikt jednak się tym nie przejął, kiedy przedstawiciel jednego z nich zaciąsnął zęby ze złością. Nikt, ale to nikt, nie zwracał na niego uwagi, każdy zajęty swoimi sprawami. Jakież to było irytujące.

\- Moglibyście choć udać, że mnie słuchacie? - spytał w końcu Shippo, powoli tracąc cierpliwość.

\- Ależ ja cię słucham - mruknęła czarnowłosa ludzka dziewczyna, siedząca na wolnym krześle w pokoju. Zbierała właśnie pałeczkami trochę ryżu i wsadziła go do ust. Ubrana była w błękitną bluzę z kapturem oraz męskie spodnie, które zapewnie pożyczyła od swojego brata. Shippo zdąrzył ją już poznać i wiedział, że dziewczyna nie przepada za kobiecymi strojami, choć miała już 23 lata. Dawniej, w innych czasach, w tym wieku powinna już mieć męża, teraz jednak nawet nie przyszło jej to do głowy. - Mów dalej, Shippo.

Słysząc to, kasztanowłosy mężczyzna nie wytrzymał i zabrał jej talerz sprzed nosa, na co dziewczyna sapnęła z oburzeniem.

\- Co ty wyrabiasz? - jęknęła. - Jeszcze nie skończyłam!

\- Dostaniesz, kiedy mnie wysłuchasz. To samo się też ciebie tyczy, Inuyasha - zwrócił się Shippo z ostrzeżeniem w głosie do starego przyjaciela, siedzącego obok dziewczyny. Ten, słysząc to, prędko pochłonął swoją porcję. Zdarzył się nauczyć, że akurat w tej kwestii Shippo nie żartuje. Dawno już minął czas, gdy lisi youkai był prawie bezbronnym dzieckiem, wiecznie zmuszonym się chować za Inuyashą bądź Kagome, gdyż nie był w stanie przydać się w walce.

\- O co ci znowu chodzi? - jeknął białowłosy. - Nie powinno się jeść w pośpiechu.

\- Właśnie! - poparła go dziewczyna. - To niezdrowe, szczególnie, gdy się je pyszności przygotowane przez Kenshina.

Siedzący w rogu pokoju czerwonowłosy wojownik uniósł wzrok zza książki, którą czytał i spojrzał na nią z lekkim zaskoczeniem. Minęło wiele czasu, odkąd ktoś doceniał jego kuchnię. Jego fioletowe oczy - od jakiegoś czasu często nosił soczewki - doskonale pasowały do podobnego koloru znakach po obu stronach jego twarzy - znakach, które pojawiły się, gdy tylko odzyskać wspomnienia, by już nigdy nie zniknąć. Długie włosy pozostawił rozpuszczone, co było dość niecodzienne jak na niego, kiedy przebywał w towarzystwie czarnowłosej dziewczyny.

Mira. Razem mieli jakiś sekret.

\- Dziękuję.. - zaczął Kenshin, ale w tym momencie przerwał mu Shippo, uderzając dłonią w stół, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Leżąca na ziemi Kirara przyciągnęła się, ale nie zareagowała.

\- Uprzejmości zostawny na później, dobrze? - poprosił. - Chciałbym wreszcie przejść do sedna sprawy, dla której się tu zebraliśmy.

\- Lepiej zrób to szybko. Nie mam ochoty przebywać z nim - Inuyasha wskazał palcem na siedzącego w pewnym oddaleniu od niego Kenshina. - dłużej niż to potrzebne.

\- Popieram - mruknął zimno tamten, a Shippo zorientował się, dlaczego ma dziś rozpuszczone włosy. Widocznie między nim a jego bratem doszło do jakiegoś spięcia, które sprawiło, że nie miał ochoty przybierać maski ciepłego wędrowca, nawet w towarzystwie dziewczyny.

\- Jeśli tak ma to przebiegać, to oddasz mi moje jedzenie? - korzystając z okazji czarnowłosa dziewczyna wyciągnęła prosząco dłoń. - Wkrótce zaczynam pracę i jestem głodna.

\- I tak się wiecznie spóźniasz, jeden raz nic nie zmieni.

\- Okrzyczą mnie! - zaprotestowała, ale w jej głosie nie było przekonania. Słysząc to, Shippo zwrócił się do pozostałych w pokoju:

\- Właśnie o to mi chodzi! Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, Mira już dawno skończyła szkołę...

\- Nie, aby była mi potrzebna... - mruknęła dziewczyna, ale on nie zwracał na nią uwagi.

\- I od tego czasu nie potrafi znaleźć sobie pracy na dłużej...

\- Ej, ej, to już było wredne! - dziewczyna spróbowała odzyskać swoje jedzenie, ale Shippo zręcznie ją ominął, manewrując tuż obok niej i kontynuując:

\- Inuyasha z kolei od dłuższego czasu nie przebywał z ludźmi, szczególnie po sprawie z Sharon...

\- A Mira to co? - wykrzyknął oburzony hanyou, ale, podobnie jak jego poprzedniczka, został zignorowany.

\- Za to Sesshoumaru...

\- Kenshin - poprawiła go machinalnie Mira, zamierzając się na niego jedną z poduszek. Ta jednak, zamiast trafić w cel, poleciała prosto w Kenshina, gdy Shippo uchylił się. 

\- Nadaje się tylko do gotowania, walki, opieki nad dziećmi oraz bycia kurą domową...

\- Mogę być też rolnikiem - zauważył czerwonowłosy, ale i to nie przyniosło skutku, podobnie jak poduszka, którą odrzucił kierunku mężczyzny. Jak podejrzewał, ten złapał ją w locie. Mira prychnęła i zaprzestała prób odzyskania obiadu.

\- A Kirara niezbyt nadaje się do czegoś innego prócz pokonywania youkai...

Nawet ostrzegawcze warknięcie wyżej wspomnianej nie zdołało przerwać tyrady Shippo, gdyż ten kontynuował dalej:

\- Podsumowując, jestem otoczony samymi idiotami.

\- "Kenshin no baka" - mruknęła Mira, powtarzając słowa, jakimi niegdyś często raczyła jej przyjaciela Kaoru. Czerwonowłosy zignorował ją jednak, gdyż w tym samym momencie z przeciwnego kąta pokoju odezwał się Inuyasha:

\- Jeśli ktoś miałby być tu idiotą, to..

\- Byłbyś nim ty - odpowiedziała mu zgodnie pozostała trójka, zawierając chwilowy rozejm. Nawet nie potrzebowali się namyślać.

\- Wracając do tematu, przyszło mi na myśl, że skoro nadajecie się głównie do walki, możemy stworzyć firmę, która będzie pozbywać się kłopotliwych youkai... - w końcu Shippo zdołał dotrzeć do celu całej tyrady, którą przed chwilą wygłosił.

\- Nie mam zamiaru współpracować z Sesshoumaru! - słysząc to, Inuyasha wstał gwałtownie. - Nawet jeśli zrobił się ostatnio trochę bardziej znośny, to jednak jego towarzystwo...!

\- Podoba mi się moja obecna praca... - Mira zawiesiła głos, przerywając znajomemu.

\- Nie sądzę, by współpraca z ludźmi była dobrym pomysłem - wtrącił swoje trzy grosze Kenshin.

Na dole Kirara zamruczała cicho, zupełnie jakby ona także się sprzeciwiała.

Słysząc to, Shippo miał ochotę się załamać. Spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Ale cóż mógł poradzić na to, iż jakaś jego część liczyła, że uda mu się ich przekonać?

Przez chwilę jeszcze zgromadzeni demonstrowali swoją niechęć do tego pomysłu, aż w końcu ucichli, zważywszy, że Shippo wciąż stoi w pokoju i patrzy na nich z założonymi rękoma, jego mina zaś nie zapowiadała nic dobrego.

\- Tylko tyle macie do powiedzenia? - spytał po chwili ciszy, na tyle jednak poważnie, że ciężko było zgadnąć, czy naśmiewa się z nich, czy też mówi serio.

\- Nadal sądzę, że to zły pomysł - mruknął Inuyasha - Nie ma mowy, bym był w stanie dogadać się z Sesshoumaru. Ani w tym życiu, ani w następnym.

\- Nie lubię się z nin zgadzać, ale on ma rację - poparł go czerwonowłosy, wkładając zakładkę do książki i zatrzaskując ją. - To nigdy nie zadziała.

Słysząc to, Shippo jęknął.

\- Czemu tak trudno wam się ze sobą porozumieć? Minęło już tyle lat, odkąd walczyliście przeciw sobie! Owszem, rozumiem, że Sesshoumaru pragnął cię niegdyś zabić - tu zwrócił się do młodszego z braci - ale to było wieki temu! Teraz Sesshoumaru się zmienił i nie ma już potrzeby bycia do niego takim wrogim. Zresztą, gdybyście nadal się nienawidzili, jakim cudem moglibyście przebywać w tym samym pokoju?

Białowłosy hanyou tylko prychnął.

\- To nie są sprawy, które by mogły zostać tak prosto wybaczone - opowiedział. - Owszem, teraz jest trochę inaczej, ale..

\- Bez żadnych "ale"! - zganił go jego przyjaciel, ucinając protest w połowie. - Nie każę wam spędzać razem każdego dnia. Chcę po prostu cokolwiek zrobić. Ten pomysł ma naprawdę szansę zadziałać - lisi youkai spojrzał na Kenshina, po czym westchnął. - Słuchaj, rozumiem, że kiedy jeszcze żyłeś jako Sesshoumaru, to wasze relacje nie układały się zbyt dobrze...

\- Inuyasha odciął mi rękę Tessaigą - zauważył chłodno mężczyzna. - To masz na myśli, jako "niezbyt dobre" relacje?

\- Ale za to teraz już to nie jest problemem, czyż nie? - skwitował radośnie Shippo. - Jak już mówiłem, nie musielibyście spędzać ze sobą wiele czasu.. Chodzi mi tylko o to, by zgromadzić tych, o których wiemy, że są silni i godni zaufania. Taka współpraca nie będzie was dużo kosztować, a przyniesie odpowiednie zyski.

\- Skąd możesz być tego pewien? - tu wtrąciła się Mira. - We współczesnym świecie niewiele youkai ujawnia się ludziom, a jeszcze mniej ich atakuje...

\- Równie dobrze możemy zająć się tym, by się zasymilowali ze społeczeństwem... Jest wiele youkai, które zabijają ludzi tylko dlatego, że nie potrafią znaleźć innego stylu życia.

\- Czyli... - dziewczyna zawiesiła głos na chwilkę. - Tak ogólnie, to nie masz jeszcze pomysłu, co chcesz robić?

Cisza, która zapadła, była tego najlepszym potwierdzeniem. Zważywszy to, Mira westchnęła, spojrzała na zegarek oraz wstała.

\- Muszę już iść, inaczej spóźnię się do pracy. Ale pomyślę nad tym. Kenshin, odwieziesz mnie?

Czerwonowłosy kiwnął głową, po czym pożegnał się chłodno ze zgromadzonymi i wyszedł za nią, zabierając ze sobą mały plecak, o którym zapomniała Mira. Kiedy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, Shippo spojrzał znacząco na Inuyashę.

\- Wykorzystuje go, czyż nie? A on o tym dobrze wie.

\- Daj mu żyć własnym życiem - odparł jego przyjaciel, wstając także. - Tak czy siak, lepiej aby jedzenie się nie zmarnowało.. - zaczął, próbując odwrócić uwagę Shippo. Ten jednak pokręcił głową z niebezpiecznym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

\- Oj, coś nie sądzę - odparł - Mamy przed sobą długą rozmowę...

\----

Kiedy tylko wyszli z budynku, Kenshin podsunął swojej towarzyszce plecak pod nos.

\- Zapomniałaś czegoś - zauważył. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową w podziękowaniu. Może i nie było tego po niej widać, ale tak naprawdę mocno przejęła się pomysłem Shippo, przez co straciła koncentrację.

\- Nie miałam pojęcia, że to będzie takie męczące... - westchnęła, kierując się wraz z przyjacielem w kierunku jego samochodu. Kiedy spotkała go 4 lata wcześniej, ciężko jej było uwierzyć, że potrafi prowadzić, zaraz jednak uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo w obecnych czasach jest to potrzebna umiejętność.

\- Coś nie tak? - spytał ją Kenshin, kiedy tylko wsiedli do samochodu. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, po czym zmieniła zdanie i kiwnęła nią. Nie patrząc na rozmówcę, odezwała się:

\- Wiesz, przede wszystkim, to twoi przyjaciele, nie moi - mruknęła.

\- Nie są moimi przyjaciółmi - poprawił ją. - Po prostu łączy nas wspólna przeszłość.

\- Wiem. Wiem, ale... - zawahała się. - Mniejsza o to, nie podoba mi się ten pomysł. Jestem tylko człowiekiem, Kenshin. Owszem, jestem silna, tylko...

Zamilkła, nie kończąc zdania. Uliczki za szybą mijały powoli, gdy zagłębiali się coraz głębiej w miasto. Kiedy zatrzymali się na skrzyżowaniu, Kenshin spojrzał na nią poważnie.

\- Shippo miał trochę racji. Czasy się zmieniają, my także. Nie sądzę, bym kiedykolwiek był w stanie dogadać się z moim bratem, ale.. Tak jak powiedział Shippo, oboje mamy własne problemy.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, aby to mówił...

\- Miał to na myśli. Chodzi mi o to, że prawdą jest to, iż minęły już 4 lata, odkąd skończyłaś szkołę, a nadal nie masz pojęcia, co chcesz dalej robić. Jeśli ten pomysł by wypalił, może znaleźlibyśmy coś dla siebie...

\- Masz na myśli to, że jesteśmy pozostałością starych czasów? - Mira w zamyśleniu spojrzała na niebo. Wtedy wszystko było prostsze. Jak wiele oddałaby, aby wrócić to tamtych czasów. Owszem, nie były one doskonałe oraz niosły ze sobą wiele smutków. Ale mimo wszystko, wtedy jej życie nie było tak skomplikowane.

\- Tu możesz mnie wysadzić - odezwała się, przerywając własne ponure myśli, gdy rozpoznała ulicę. - To tutaj pracuję.

Kenshin nie zaprotestował, gdy otworzyła drzwi i wysiadła.

\- Jak się namyślę, dam ci znak - obiecała mu, na co on tylko skinął głową. Odkąd odzyskał wspomnienia, rzadko się uśmiechał. Być może taki właśnie był w rzeczywistości, a ten wiecznie uśmiechnięty rurouni, którego poznała lata temu, w zupełnie innym życiu, w innych czasach, był tylko maską, służącą do zamaskowania jego smutku, który nosił w sobie po śmierci Tomoe oraz po Rewolucji. Mira podejrzewała to już wtedy, ale nie miała wystarczających dowodów.

Cóż, przynajmniej teraz jest ze sobą szczery, wzruszyła ramionami, wchodząc do baru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sprawdziłam i okazało się, że w anime Kagome mieszka w Tokyo, ale na potrzeby tego opowiadania przyjmijmy, że to Nara. Ogólnie nazwa nie jest ważna, chodzi tylko o to, aby nie było to Kyoto czy Tokyo


	5. Akt drugi: festiwal

_11 marzec 1998, dwa miesiące przed decyzją rodziców Kaoru_

Przejście przestało działać.

Stara studnia była tylko starą średnią.

Kagome zorientowała się o tym boleśnie, gdy spróbowała raz jeszcze powrócić. Właściwie, podejrzewała to już wcześniej, że bez Shikon no Tama nie będzie w stanie dostać się do tamtych czasów.

Zniszczyła go. Zniszczyła Shikon no Tama wraz z Naraku.

I tak powinno być.

W końcu tak niebezpieczny przedmiot powinien zostać zniszczony. W końcu to nie były czasy, w których powinna żyć.

Ale jednak jakaś jej część nie potrafiła się z tym pogodzić. Pragnęła wrócić do swych przyjaciół. Przecież poznała tam tyle ważnych dla niej osób. Shippo. Miroku. Sango. Kirara. Kaede.

Inuyasha. Wciąż nie potrafiła o nim zapomnieć, choć może powinna.

Ale cóż mogła poradzić na to, że nie miała władzy nad własnym sercem?

Chciała go zobaczyć. Tak wiele by oddała, aby go ponownie spotkać. Ale to przecież było niemożliwe, czyż nie?

Bowiem on był tam, a ona tu.

\---

_Tokyo, 17 lipiec 1998_

Inuyasha był zirytowany.

Zawsze, ale to zawsze musieli tu wracać, do Tokyo. "Przecież to tu mieszka Mira i pracuje Sesshoumaru" - słyszał już z milion razy od Shippo, gdy tylko próbował się sprzeciwić bądź zaproponować inne miejsce. "W dodatku przebywa tu dużo youkai. To dla nas dobre miejsce na działalność, czyż nie?" - to także słyszał już z ust przyjaciela wiele razy. Rozumiał te powody. Wiedział też, że przecież Mira ma tu rodzinę, przyjaciół, znajomych. Nie mógł wymagać od ludzkiej kobiety porzucenia wszystkiego, co znała, by zaczęła polować na youkai.

Ale mimo wszystko, Inuyasha był zirytowany.

Nie lubił Tokyo. Samo miasto było dla niego zbyt wielkie, zbyt zatłoczone.

A oni zawsze tam wracali.

Prawdziwy jednak powód jego irytacji stał przed nim i uśmiechał się radośnie. Jakby nic się nie stało. Wolne żarty. Jak ona mogła tak udawać? Oraz, jak go odnalazła?

\- Co ona tu robi? - syknął do ucha swego brata, który jednak tylko wzruszył ramionami. Zazwyczaj unikali przebywania ze sobą nawzajem i woleli, aby był ktoś obok nich, by nie musieli ze sobą rozmawiać więcej, niż potrzebne. Tym razem jednak w pokoju był tylko on, Inuyasha oraz o n a.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. To Shippo ją tu przeprowadził.

Powiedziawszy to, Sesshoumaru wstał i wyszedł z pokoju. Teraz, gdy dziewczyna nie była już sama i nie było ryzyka, że stanie się coś, nad czym nie zapanują, nie było już potrzeby, by przebywał dłużej ze swoim bratem.

\- Co ty tu robisz, Sharon? - zapytał Inuyasha, gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się - Jak nas znalazłaś?

Znajdowali się w kwaterze, w której zazwyczaj przyjmowali klientów. Czasami ci pragnęli prywatności, by porozmawiać o swoim problemie, a posiadanie bióra było bardzo przydatne. Z biegiem czasu zdarzyło się w nim nazbierać wiele zbędnych i niezbędnych do ich pracy przedmiotów.

To tu spędzali dużo czasu, rozmawiali, jedli, szukali informacji, kłócili się. Nie raz i nie dwa spędzali tu noce, gdy nie mieli ochoty wracać do swoich domów. Szczególnie Mira upodobała sobie to miejsce i zamieszkała tu, gdy tylko zdecydowali się wspólnie działać. Początkowo Inuyasha był przeciwny, ale ostatecznie Sesshoumaru przekonał go, stwierdzając, że jak ona się uprze, to już jej nic nie powstrzyma. I było w tym trochę prawdy.

\- Nie słyszałeś Sesshoumaru? - odparła pytaniem na pytanie niebieskowłosa - Twój lisi przyjaciel wskazał mi drogę.

Hanyou zmrużył oczy. O czym, do licha, myślał Shippo? Przecież wiedział, że między Inuyashą a Sharon nie układało się najlepiej.

\- I? Czego chcesz?

\- Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia po 4 latach? - dziewczyna wydawała się być zawiedziona. Nie zmieniła się zbyt bardzo, to musiał przyznać. Ale nic dziwnego, przecież była youkai, nie starzała się tak szybko jak ludzie.

\- Owszem.

Ostatnio, gdy ją widział, wciąż był na nią wściekły. Przecież zaatakowała Mirę. Owszem, Mira może i nie była jego przyjaciółką - lepiej dogadywała się z Shippo i miała jakieś wspólne sekrety z Sesshoumaru, których nie chcieli im zdradzić - ale była częścią ich grupy. Sharon nie miała prawa tak jej atakować.

Niebieskowłosa youkai prychnęła.

\- Przychodzę się pogodzić, a co dostaję? Tylko niechęć. Wysil się w trochę, mój drogi.

Mój drogi. Zawsze go tak nazywała, gdy była na niego zła bądź zawiedziona. Wiedział o tym. Przecież znali się już od tak długiego czasu. Kiedyś myślał, że ją kocha. A ona odwzajemniała te uczucia.

Ale czas mijał, a on boleśnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że Kagome żyje. Że się urodziła, że się uczy, dorasta.

Myśl, że mógłby zobaczyć kiedyś Kagome z kimś innym - kimś, kto nie byłby nim - była wręcz nie do zniesienia.

Sharon widziała to. Widziała, jak bardzo jest rozdarty. Oraz nie zamierzała z niego zrezygnować.

Ale potem nadszedł tamten dzień, gdy Mira została zaatakowana. Dla Inuyashy był to znak, że należy to przerwać. Że nie może trzymać przy sobie Sharon, gdy czuje coś do innej.

Jednakże, gdy wrócił do Tokyo i uświadomił sobie, że dla Kagome przejście musiało się zamknąć, nie był w stanie się ruszyć.

Bowiem wiedział, że jeśli kiedykolwiek Sharon się o niej dowie, Kagome będzie w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie.

\- Pogodzić? - powtórzył po swojej dawnej ukochanej Inuyasha. Sam nie miał pojęcia, czy chciał zgody. Przecież Sharon i Kagome...

\- Wiem, że to może zabrzmieć dziwnie, szczególnie w moich ustach, ale zmieniłam się. Cztery lata to wystarczająco dużo czasu.

Tak, miała rację. Tyle wystarczy, by się zmienić niewyobrażalnie. Więc jak można by zrozumieć to, jak bardzo różnił się od dawnego siebie, którego znała Kagome?

\- Nie wydaje mi się, abyś akurat ty mogła się...

\- Miałam wiele okazji, by przemyśleć moje zachowanie. Nie jestem dzieckiem, Inuyasha.

\- Wiem o tym - odparł - Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że...

Ona jednak już kręciła głową, błękitne kosmyki wyrwały się z misternie upartego koka.

\- Teraz ty mnie trochę posłuchaj, dobrze? Wiem, że źle zrobiłam, atakując wtedy Mirę. To był błąd i teraz go żałuję. Byłam zbyt zadufana w sobie i nie mogłam znieść myśli, że możesz przyjaźnić się z kobietą, która nie jest mną. Ale teraz już to wiem. Wiem, co zrobiłam źle - w jej oczach malowała się szczera skrucha - Wiec nie moglibyśmy zacząć od nowa?

Zawahał się. Owszem, Sharon popełniła błąd. Mało tego, była bardzo niebezpieczna, gdy jej gniew bądź zazdrość wyrywała się spod kontroli.

Ale Inuyasha nigdy nie potrafił się na nią zbyt długo złościć.

Zacząć od nowa. Jak to pięknie brzmi.

Tylko czy jest to możliwe?

\- Inuyasha? - głos Sharon przerwał jego myśli. Niebieskowłosa youkai siedziała naprzeciwko niego i powoli popijała herbatę, którą przed chwilą zamówili. Po pytaniu dziewczyny oboje postanowili dać sobie trochę luzu. Spróbować, czy między nimi jest choć resztka tego uczucia, które połączyło ich lata temu. Ona chciała coś udowodnić, jemu i sobie. On zaś chciał raz jeszcze upewnić się, do kogo naprawdę należy jego serce.

Kochał Kagome. Ale minęło już tyle lat. On się zmienił, ona zaś wciąż była taka sama, niewinna, ufna. Oraz jeśli Sharon by się o niej dowiedziała...

Hanyou wziął głęboki oddech. Podjął tą decyzję już lata wcześniej. Nie może teraz stchórzyć.

\- Sharon - wypowiedzenie tego imienia przyniosło mu ulgę - Jeśli mam być szczery, nie wiem, co z nami będzie.

Jej spojrzenie wyrażało niepokój, ale mógł też w nim dostrzec nadzieję.

\- Ale..?

\- Ale myślę, że możemy spróbować zacząć wszystko od nowa.

Tak. Tak powinno być.

Sharon nigdy nie dowie się o Kagome. A ta będzie bezpieczna. Nie ma potrzeby wplątywać jej w jego problemy.

Poza tym, mimo wszystko, zależało mu na Sharon.

\-----

W barze Miry panował spokój, więc nic dziwnego, że dziewczyna od razu zauważyła nowego gościa, który wszedł do środka.

\- Co tu robisz, Kenshin? - spytała, gdy usiadł przy wolnym stoliku. Ponieważ ostatnio mieli trochę mniej zleceń, dorabiała sobie tu, w barze, gdzie wszystkich znała. Ponadto, dzięki tej prostej sztuczce z łatwością tłumaczyła rodzicom i ludzkim znajomym, jak zarabia na życie.

Fioletowe oczy mężczyzny spojrzały na nią uważnie. Zawsze nosił soczewki, kiedy z nią przebywał. Początkowo protestowała, mówiła, że to niepotrzebne, ale on doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, iż tak naprawdę patrzenie na jego prawdziwy kolor oczu - złoty i zimny, oczy zabójcy - rozpraszały ją.

Oraz być może starał się przekonać samego siebie, że nie zmienił się aż tak drastycznie. 

\- Sharon wróciła.

Dłonie Miry trzymające kubek, który właśnie czyściła, zamarły na chwilę, ale Japonka opanowała się prędko. Odstawiła go na miejsce i nachyliła się do przyjaciela.

\- Czego chce?

\- Stawiam, że pragnie odzyskać Inuyashę.

Czyli tak jak podejrzewała. Może i nie znała Sharon zbyt długo - wpadły na siebie niecały tydzień po pierwszym spotkaniu Miry z Kenshinem - ale słyszała od swojego przyjaciela, jaką jest osobą ta niebieskowłosa dziewczyna.

Była szaleńczo zakochana w młodszym bracie Kenshina.

A przynajmniej tak było 4 lata temu.

\- A co on na to?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, wyszedłem stamtąd, gdy tylko Inuyasha się pojawił.

Mira westchnęła. Dlaczego ci bracia nigdy nie potrafili się ze sobą dogadać? 

\- Cudownie, wręcz cudownie. Czyli ostatecznie nic nie wiemy.

Kenshin wzruszył ramionami.

\- Niezbyt mnie obchodzą jej powody przyjścia tutaj. I tak ta dziewczyna myśli o tylko jednym.

\- Cóż, jeśli zamierza się ze mną bić, to chętnie stawię jej czoło - na potwierdzanie swoich słów Mira uderzyła jedną dłonią w drugą - I tym razem nie będę dawała jej forów.

Czerwonowłosy wojownik uśmiechnął się do niej.

\- Cała ty.

Ona odwzajemniła uśmiech, próbując nie dać po sobie zauważyć, jak bardzo zdumiał ją ten gest. Kenshin rzadko pokazywał takie emocje.

\- Cóż, tak czy siak musimy poczekać na jej ruch - stwierdziła. Doskonale wiedziała, że jeśli pierwsza zaatakowałaby ukochaną Inuyashy, jej sytuacja nie byłaby zbyt różowa - Coś kupujesz?

Kenshin skinął głową i zamówił kilka potraw. Coś czuł, że zostanie tu dłuższy czas.


	6. pierwszy krok

_1 wrzesień 1998_

Kaoru nie chciała się przenosić w drugim semestrze*. Nie chciała. Przecież nie znała tam nikogo. W dodatku, mimo iż szła do pierwszej klasy liceum, to minęło już wystarczająco czasu, by w klasie zdarzyły potworzyć się grupki. A to wcale nie było zbyt przyjemne. Czuła się wtedy, jakby wchodziła pomiędzy przyjaciół. Jak obca.

Bo była obca.

Ale nic nie mogła poradzić. W takim czasie rodzice się przeprowadzali, więc już chyba lepiej, że nie przeniosła się w połowie semestru.

Właściwie, Kaoru powinna iść teraz do drugiej klasy liceum. Ale dawniej, gdy jeszcze chodziła do podstawówki, straciła rok. I to z głupiego powodu. Pomyliła się podczas ćwiczeń kendo, źle oceniła swoje siły. Oraz ostatecznie złamała nogę. Pobyt w szpitalu trwał, rehabilitacja także... Rodzice wspólnie zdecydowali, że lepiej nie przyspieszać jej leczenia.

Kaoru przeżyła już fakt znalezienia się wśród obcych ludzi. Ale wtedy miała znajomych w tej samej szkole, z którymi to spędzała wiele czasu.

A teraz wszystko było inne.

Była obca. Znowu.

Otoczenie też było obce. Znowu.

Ale ona... Chyba powoli zaczynała się do tej samotności przyzwyczajać. W tym wielkim świecie nie było nikogo, kto mógłby zrozumieć jej uczucia.

Kaoru zatrzymała się przed drzwiami do klasy. Nie miała pojęcia, jakich ludzi spotka. Być może nie będzie tak źle, jak mogłoby się zdawać. Być może pozna przyjaciół.

Nie bądź głupia, zganiła samą siebie, to tylko banda dzieciaków.

Zamknęła oczy.

_Daj mi siłę, Shinta_ \- poprosiła swojego męża. Zazwyczaj to pomagało. Miała nadzieję, nie, po prostu wiedziała, że gdziekolwiek jest, to ją wspiera, pomaga. 

_Nawet, jeśli go już przy mnie nie ma._

_Nawet, jeśli go już nigdy nie zobaczę._

Twarze uczniów zgromadzonych w sali wyrażały umiarkowane zaciekawienie, gdy stanęła na środku i przedstawiła się:

\- Jestem Shura Araki - to imię i nazwisko już dawno przestało być dla niej obce. Teraz stało się jej częścią. 

Tego dnia ścieżki dwóch dziewcząt - Kaoru Himura oraz Kagome Higurashi - ostatecznie się przecięły.

\----

_17 październik 1998_

Kaoru zamknęła podręcznik do matematyki ze złością. Miała jej już dość. Po co jej były potrzebne takie rzeczy? Przecież najważniejsze, że potrafiła dodawać, odejmować, dzielić i mnożyć. Dawniej taka wiedza wystarczała jej w zupełności.

Dziewczyna westchnęła i oparła się o ławkę, obserwując przechodzących ulicą ludzi. Próbowała się pouczyć na zewnątrz, gdzie zawsze jej się lepiej myślało. Cóż, niestety, w tym wypadku nie udało jej się to. Chyba nigdy nie polubi matematyki.

Kaoru zmrużyła oczy przed jaskrawym światłem, odsłaniając je, gdy usłyszała czyjś znajomy głos, wypowiadający jej imię.

\- Co tutaj robisz, Shura? - spytała dziewczyna, która zatrzymała się przed nią. Przez chwilkę Kaoru próbowała sobie przypomnieć, kim ona była, zaraz jednak zorientowała się. To jedna z osób z jej nowej klasy. Jak ona się nazywała? Ponoć miała świątynię rodzinną.

\- Próbowałam się uczyć - odparła zgodnie z prawdą. - A ty?

\- Mieszkam tu w pobliżu - dziewczyna wskazała dłonią w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. - W świątyni Higurashi.

Higurashi? W takim razie ona miała na imię...

\- Kagome. Mogę ci mówić Kagome? - Kaoru uśmiechnęła się do niej. Wcześniej nie rozmawiały ze sobą zbyt wiele, tamta miała własnych przyjaciół i znajomych, ale poznanie nowej osoby nie może być złe. Owszem, Kagome bywała specyficzna. Czasami przez długi czas zerkała za okno, jakby liczyła, że coś - lub kogoś - tam zobaczy. Często wtedy była nieobecna, jakby szkoła, świat, nauka - to wszystko było dla niej na drugim miejscu.

\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy - odparła Kagome, po czym przysiadła się do niej. Nachyliła się i spojrzała na zamkniętą książkę, z której wychylało się kilka kartek. - Notatki?

Kaoru pokręciła głową.

\- Rysunki.

\- Rysujesz?

Blondynka zawahała się. To chyba było oczywiste. Ale czy chciała pokazywać te rysunki dziewczynie, z którą rozmawiała może ze dwa razy w życiu?

\- Nie są najlepsze, ale... - ostatecznie wyciągnęła kartki i pokazała jej koleżance. Kagome przyjrzała się nim z ciekawością.

\- Jeśli te nie są najlepsze, to aż boję się poznać te lepsze - stwierdziła, oglądając je - Kim oni są? Sama wymyśliłaś te postacie?

Kaoru zawahała się raz jeszcze. Jak miała jej wyjaśnić, kogo rysowała bez zdradzania swojej historii?

\- To z opowieści, o której kiedyś słyszałam - zdecydowała się w końcu powiedzieć pośrednią prawdę. - Ten z blizną jest... był kimś, kto wiele w życiu przecierpiał. Był jednak w stanie odnaleźć szczęście.

Zauważywszy, że Kagome wydaje się być tym zainteresowana, Kaoru wyjaśniła jej, kim są poszczególne osoby. Odkąd tylko była w stanie utrzymać ołówek, rysowała. Nie chciała zapomnieć tak bliskich dla siebie osób. Nie chciała zapomnieć ich twarzy, ulubionych ubrań, upodobań. W jej pokoju walało się mnóstwo podobnych rysunków, przedstawiających jej rodzinę i przyjaciół. Gdyby ktoś je odnalazł, byłoby jej ciężko się wytłumaczyć, dlaczego wciąż powtarzają się te same osoby.

Kiedy tylko skończyła, Kagome odezwała się:

\- Chcesz może coś zobaczyć?

Po krótkim namyśle Kaoru skinęła głową i podążyła za koleżanką.

\---

Studnia była stara i zapewnie od długiego czasu nikt jej nie używał; nie dało się bowiem zobaczyć, co jest na jej dnie. Ciężka pokrywa zasłaniała to doskonale.

\- Mój dziadek zdecydował się ją zamknąć - odezwała się Kagome, a w jej głosie pojawił się dziwny smutek. - Nie jest już w stanie działać jak powinna. Początkowo się temu sprzeciwiałam, ale..

\- Jak może nie działać studnia? - zdziwiła się Kaoru. - Przecież powinna nabierać wody...

\- No właśnie, jak mogła przestać działać? - spytała druga z dziewcząt. - Przecież to tylko stara studnia. Nie ma mowy, by mogła nadal działać. Alr wiesz, czasami tego żałuję. Mam bardzo dobre wspomnienia z nią związane.

Ze studnią?

\- Zabrzmiałam teraz trochę dziwnie, nie? - zaśmiała się Kagome, cofając się. - Wspomnienia, studnia. Wybacz, może chciałam po prostu, by mnie ktoś wysłuchał.

Przez sekundę w myślach Kaoru pojawiła się Sharon, dziwna dziewczyna o błękitnych włosach, którą poznała kilka lat wcześniej. Ciekawe, czy ostatecznie pogodziła się ze swoim chłopakiem. Kaoru nabrała ochota, by do niej zadzwonić, dowiedzieć się, co się później z nią stało. Szkoda, że tamtego dnia Sharon nie dała jej swojego numeru, jedynie poprosiła o ten Kaoru, który już nie był aktualny.

\- Możesz mówić dalej - zachęciła ją nastolatka. - Mi to nie przeszkadza. Dobrze wiem, jak czasami człowiek potrzebuje kogoś, kto by mu pomógł..

\- To był tylko chwilowy kaprys. Nieważne, to nie to chciałam co pokazać. Wiesz, ja też czasami coś rysuję. Może i moje prace nie są jakoś szczególnie dobre.. Wiesz, zaczęłam kilka miesięcy temu. Ale liczyłam, że może podpowiesz mi, jak powinny wyglądać.

Kaoru skinęła głową. Cóż, ona miała wieloletnią wprawę, nic dziwnego, że była dobra w rysowaniu. Mimo tego nie była pewna, czy byłaby w stanie pomóc Kagome. Jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie uczyła rysować... Trudno, to nie może być nic gorszego, niż uczenie kendo, czyż nie?

\- Prosisz, masz - odparła. - Tylko wiedz, że jestem wymagającą nauczycielką.

Kiedy już dotarły do pokoju Kagome i zaczęły oglądać jej prace, Kaoru ogarnęła dziwna chęć, by zaproponować jej też naukę samoobrony. Większość rysowanych przez nią postaci trzymały przy sobie jakąś broń. Oraz pochodziły z przeszłości. Czy to było możliwe, by Kagome także..?

\- Interesujesz się tamtymi czasami? - spytała Kaoru. - Oddałaś stroje tych ludzi, jakbyś sama tam była.

Kagome wzdrygnęła się.

\- Przestań, podróże w czasie są niemożliwe, nie? - próbowała zbyć pytanie.

\- Ludzie mówili, że reinkarnacja to bzdura, a istnieją dowody, że to prawda - odparła jej Kaoru. - Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdybyś mi powiedziała, że żyłaś w tamtych czasach. Tylko te dziwne stwory..

To była ryzykowna gra. Nie znała Kagome. Nie miała pojęcia, jakim jest człowiekiem. Czy jej nie zdradzi, nie wyda jej sekretu. Ale z drugiej strony.. Przez te 17 lat Kaoru była sama. Nikomu nie mówiła, kim jest naprawdę. I tak by jej nie uwierzyli. Tylko by ją wyśmiali.

\- Te stwory nazywają się youkai - żachnęła się Kagome. - Nie mów mi tylko, że nigdy o nich nie słyszałaś.

\- Słyszałam, ale nigdy żadnego z nich nie widziałam. Pewnie to tylko bajki...

\- To jest prawda! - zaprzeczyła. - One istnieją naprawdę. A przynajmniej wtedy istniały...

Coś w jej głosie ostatecznie przekonało Kaoru. Może to był głupi ruch. Głupi i bezsensowny. Może będzie tego później żałować. Może Kagome rozpowie o tym w szkole i zamieni jej życie w piekło, tak, że wszyscy będą ją znali jako dziewczyna, która twierdzi, że przeszła reinkarnację.

\- Wierzę ci - stwierdziła ostatecznie Kaoru, starając się nadać swojemu głosu pewność, której w niej nie było. - Naprawdę, wierzę ci.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * w Japonii szkoła jest podzielona na 3 semestry, pierwszy to kwiecień-lipiec, drugi zaś wrzesień-grudzień, trzeci styczeń-marzec.


	7. nowe tysiąclecie

_31 grudnia 1999_

\- Shura, pośpiesz się! - zawołała Kagome, machając ponaglająco dłonią do przyjaciółki - Wkrótce się zacznie!

\- Już idę! - odparła tamta, podnosząc torebkę. Obie wybierały się na festiwal z okazji końca roku, rozpoczęcia nowego tysiąclecia. Od kiedy tylko ponad rok temu Kaoru zdradziła Kagome swój sekret, stały się nierozłączne. Wspólne sekrety łączą ludzi.

Wbrew obawom Kaoru, Kagome uwierzyła jej od razu.

\- Reinkarnacja jest prawdziwa - powiedziała, gdy usłyszała słowa znajomej - Choć brzmi to niezbyt prawdopodobnie, byś posiadała wspomnienia..

Ostatecznie jednak dała się przekonać.

\- Znałam pewną osobę, która była reinkarnacją zmarłej wcześniej kapłanki - stwierdziła. Musiało minąć jeszcze wiele dni, by Kagome wyznała jej całą prawdę, że to ona była obecnym wcieleniem Kikyo, ukochanej Inuyashy. Być może to, że obie były inne od reszty dziewcząt sprawiło, że potrafiły się nawzajem zrozumieć. Dotąd obie wolały nie zdradzać swoich tajemnic.

A teraz wybierały się wspólnie świętować. Kagome skrycie liczyła, że być może w tą niezwykłą noc coś się wydarzy.

Ich spotkanie nie mogło być przypadkiem. Przecież gdyby tamtego dnia Kagome nie zatrzymałaby się, by zagadać do nowo przeniesionej dziewczyny, mógłby nie zamienić ze sobą ani jednego słowa jeszcze przez długi, długi czas.

\- Jesteś gotowa? - spytała Kagome, oddalona już o kilka kroków. Kaoru przewróciła oczami.

\- Jasne. Wiesz, która godzina?

\- Myślę, że dochodzi 23 - odparła. Festiwal trwał już trochę, a one zdarzyły już zaliczyć kilka stolisk. Planowały zostać co najmniej do północy, a później to się zobaczy. W końcu nie były dziećmi - Ale jeśli się nie pośpieszmy...

\- Nie wejdziemy na główny plac, wiem - dokończyła Kaoru. Wiedziała, jak bardzo jej przyjaciółce zależy, by tam się dostać. W tą noc praktycznie całe miasto udało się, by świętować, a Kagome obawiała się tłumów.

\-----

\- Nie sądzisz, że to będzie wspaniałe? - Sharon okręciła się dookoła własnej osi, uśmiechając się do swojego towarzysza - Zaczyna się kolejne tysiąclecie. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że będzie nam dane go dożyć!

Błękitnowłosa youkai czuła się jak w siódmym niebie. Specjalnie wybrała akurat to miasto, ponieważ zasłyszała wcześniej, że ma tam przebywać była Inuyashy. Wciąż nie poznała jej imienia, hanyou unikał wymawiania go jak ognia, ale już dawno zdarzyła podejść Shippo, że ten opowiedział jej trochę o niej. Wiedziała, co powinna robić.

Sharon nadal nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego Inuyasha miałby się interesować zwykłym człowiekiem. Mało tego, podejrzewała, że to właśnie widmo tej dziewczyny było jedną z przyczyn ich największej kłótni kilka lat wcześniej. 

Nie poznała tamtej dziewczyny. Wiedziała, że w teorii nie ma prawa wymagać niczego od Inuyashy... Ale to było takie irytujące. Z takiego głupiego powodu miałaby tracić swojego przyjaciela, kogoś więcej niż przyjaciela? 

Udało jej się namówić, by zaczął się do niej odzywać... Ale to wciąż nie było to samo, co przed laty. Inuyasha jakby zapomniał o uczuciu, które ich niegdyś łączyło. Tak jak sam zaproponował, zaczęli od nowa - z tym, że nie jako para, ale jako przyjaciele. 

I to było takie frustrujące. 

\- Masz rację - mruknął Inuyasha, naciągając na siebie kaptur. Sharon już kilkakrotnie próbowała go przekonać, by go ściągnął, ale on był nieugięty. Czyżby nie chciał, by jego była go rozpoznała? Oh, Sharon już się postara o to, by nie była w stanie niczego innego rozpoznać. Nienawidziła jej - Właśnie, gdzie jest Shippo i reszta?

Dziewczyna przytuliła się do niego, splatając palce ich dłoni, on jednak odsunął się od niej, a w jego oczach zabłysła wściekłość. 

\- Sharon!

\- Nie mam pojęcia - dziewczyna zlekceważyła irytację Inuyashy - Mira gdzieś poszła z twoim bratem i tym maleńkim youkai, co ciągle za nim łazi. A Shippo zmył się jakiś czas temu, zabierając za sobą Kirarę. Nie przejmuj się tym. Ważne, że mamy siebie, nie? Chodźmy tam, do centrum! Tam się dzieje najwięcej!

Chłopak niechętnie dał się zaciągnąć. I tak cudem było, że udało jej się go namówić, by przybyli tutaj. Jednak miał swój warunek, musiał zabrać ze sobą swoją kompanię. Czyżby myśleli, że Sharon zamierza coś wymyślić?

Jeśli tak, to się nie mylili. W tłumie jedna śmierć nie przyniosłaby zdumienia.

Tylko najpierw musiała wypatrzeć tą dziewczynę.

Sharon zatrzymała się, gdy tylko dotarli do placu.

\- Popatrz! - wykrzyknęła, wskazując na scenę przed sobą - Spróbujmy się tam dostać!

Tłum napierał na nią ze wszystkich stron, tak jak to zaplanowała.

\- Chodź tu, Sharon! - usłyszała za sobą ponaglenia swojego towarzysza, ale nie zwróciła na nie uwagi. Zanurkowała, udając że czegoś szuka, a później celowo zagłębiła się wśród ludzi. Brzydziła się nimi, ale musiała sprawiać wrażenie, że zgubiła się w rzeczywistości. Gdy minęło już trochę czasu, że wątpiła, by był w stanie ją znaleźć, zaczęła głośno krzyczeć jego imię. Jej głos wznosił się ponad innymi.

\---

Kagome odwróciła się.W tłumie łatwo byłoby przeoczyć twarz jej przyjaciółki. 

\- Słyszysz?

\- Ale co? - Kaoru zmarszczyła brwi, zaraz jednak ona także usłyszała ten głos - Czy to nie jest imię..

\- Tak! - Kagome nie potrafiła ukryć podekscytowania - Ktoś woła Inuyashę! Idziemy, Shura!

\---

Kilka minut przed północą Kenshin dojrzał Kagome. Dziewczyna stała wśród ludzi i wraz z inną nastolatką o wyglądzie europejki, rozglądała się wokoło. Musiała usłyszeć jak Sharon woła Inuyashę. Cóż za para idiotów.

\- Mira - odezwał się cicho do towarzyszącej mu dziewczyny. - Widzisz tą blondynkę?

\- Tak, a co? Podoba ci się? - ona jak zawsze musiała z czymś wyskoczyć.

\- Nie o to chodzi. Obok niej, ta czarnowłosa. To Kagome.

Mira zrozumiała od razu, o co chodzi. Kenshin opowiadał jej o niej już niejeden raz. To przecież Kagome była powodem, dla którego Inuyasha tak długo wzbraniał się przed przybyciem tutaj.

\- Ja do nich podejdę - zaproponowała od razu Mira. Wiedziała, że będzie lepiej, jeśli to ona porozmawia z dziewczynami. Wzbudzała mniej podejrzeń - Halo, wy dwie! - krzyknęła, przepychając się do nich. Za nią Kenshin miał ochotę złapać się za głowę. Powiedzieć coś takiej i od razu coś musi się dziać.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam - powtarzała Mira, lawirując między stojącymi. Próbowała przekrzyczeć nie tylko prowadzącego imprezy, ale także i rozmowy między zgromadzonymi. Za nią Kenshin wślizgiwał się w szpary, które pozostawiła.

\- Na lewo - mruknął, ciągnąc ją w bok. - Tam jest Sharon.

\- Najpierw je ostrzeżemy - odparła dziewczyna. - Ty się zajmij Sharon.

Kłócić się z nią nie miałoby sensu.

\- Liczę na ciebie - rzucił i zniknął z oczu Mirze. Dziewczyna przez sekundę patrzyła na nim, po czym odwróciła się do nastolatek. Ale ich już nie były, przemieściły się gdzieś. Mira zaklnęła w sposób zupełnie niepasujący do kobiety.

Zgubiła je.

\----

Zapach Sharon unoszący się w powietrzu w pewnym momencie znalazł się niebezpiecznie blisko zapachu Kagome i Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha zmrużył oczy. Coś tu się działo, coś na pewno było na rzeczy. Sharon nie powinna wiedzieć o Kagome... ale w takim razie, co robiłby tam Sesshoumaru?

"Gdzie jesteś? Tam obok jest Kagome, nie?" wysłał krótkiego sms-a do swojego brata, a po krótkim namyśle także i do Miry. Nieco inną wiadomość dostarczył do Shippo.

"Kenshin poszedł za Kagome. Sharon rozmawiała z jej przyjaciółką, ale ich zgubiłam" Mira odpisała niemal błyskawicznie, a Inuyasha poczuł się, jakby ziemia usuwała mu się spod nóg.

A więc jednak.

Sharon wiedziała o Kagome.

"ZNAJDŹ JE" nawet nie bawił się w uprzejmość. Nie było czasu do stracenia. Przeklęty tłum, utrudniał mu wyróżnienie tego jednego, innego zapachu. Przeklęta Sharon, co ona sobie myślała?

"A myślisz, że co robię, piesku?" Inuyasha najchętniej cisnąłby komórką na ziemię.

"GDZIE jesteś???" jak mogła zignorować taką ważną sprawę? Jak inaczej mógłby znaleźć Kagome?

"Mira!!!!"

"Zbliżam się do stoisk" odpisała w końcu. Nie czekał już dłużej. Być może tam znajdzie Kagome, być może nie. Miał jednak przeczucie, że wkrótce wydarzyć się może coś złego, coś bardzo złego.

\---

Kiedy tylko Kenshin zbliżył się do stoisk, zapach Kagome oraz Sharon stał się mocniejszy. Jego komórka zawibrowała cicho, oznajmiając przybycie wiadomości, na którą ledwo rzucił okiem. Oczywiście, Inuyasha.

Właściwie, powinien dogonić Kagome. Lepiej, jeśli jej się nic nie stanie. Inuyasha byłby wściekły. Przecież ją kochał, czyż nie?

Czerwonowłosy wojownik westchnął. Cały czas trzymał się z tyłu, obserwując rozmowę dziewcząt. Gdzie zmierzały? Co planowała Sharon? Lepiej, jeśli zareaguje tylko wtedy, gdy naprawdę będzie się coś działo.

Jego rozważania przerwała melodia z jego komórki. Mira.

\- Kenshin, dobrze że odebrałeś! - zaczęła. - Co się dzieje?

\- Na razie Sharon prowadzi Kagome i tą drugą przez stoiska. Chyba się znają.

\- Dzięki Bogu! - w głosie Miry słychać było prawdziwą ulgę. - Słuchaj, Inuyasha jest strasznie podenerwowany. Panienki będą miały problem, jeśli go zobaczą. Ja zaraz będę tu, gdzie ty. Jakby się coś działo..

\- Napiszę - przerwał jej. Niemal był w stanie zobaczyć jej uśmiech. - Być może będziesz potrzebna.

\- Czyżbyś planował jakąś walkę? - zaśmiała się. - Możesz na mnie liczyć, Kenshin!

A potem rozłączyła się.

Cóż. Wynika z tego wszystkiego, że jeszcze trochę poczeka. Mira byłaby wściekła, gdyby dowiedziała się, że coś się działo bez jej wiedzy.

\---

\- Inuyasha, gdzie jesteś? - do krzyku Sharon wkrótce dołączyły inne głosy. Dwie dziewczyny, jeszcze młode, ale na tyle dorosłe by zająć się sobą. Błękitnowłosa uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Chyba złapała rybki na haczyk.

Cofnęła się lekko, oddalając od tłumu. Na szczęście, tamte podążyły za nią. Tak, była już w stanie je zobaczyć. Jedna z nich miała śmiesznie jasne włosy, jakby nie była Japonką. Teraz tylko musi je zabrać ze sobą.

\- Inuyasha! - wrzasnęła, one także ją zobaczyły. Zaraz, czy ona już nie widziała tej blondynki?

\- Sharon? - wyszeptała tamta. Niezła mała, nawet zapamiętała jej imię.

\- Shura, moja droga - mruknęła, podchodząc do niej. - Co ty tutaj robisz?

\- To wy się znacie? - wtrąciła się ta druga. - Mniejsza o to, skąd znasz Inuyashę?

A więc to ona. Sharon poczuła nagły przypływ nienawiści. Jak śmiała jej go odbierać?!

\- Nigdy nie mówiłam, że... - zaczęła, zaraz jednak przerwała, gdy zobaczyła, kto się do nich zbliża. Sesshoumaru, z futerałem od gitary na plecach. Co on tu robił? Miał być z tą swoją Mirą daleko stąd. - Muszę wam coś pokazać, chodźcie za mną.

Nie dała im czasu na namyślenie się, musiały stąd odejść. Jeśli tylko Sesshoumaru zacznie ją podejrzewać, Inuyasha może jej już nigdy nie zaufać. Sharon by tego nie przeżyła.

\- Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, kim ty jesteś? - Shura momentalnie znalazła się obok niej. Sesshoumaru też mógłby tu przyjść, co więc go powstrzymywało?

A jeśli nie chce, by była Inuyashy go poznała? Może pokłócili się wcześniej...

\- Nie mamy czasu. Grozi wam niebezpieczeństwo - skłamała prędko Sharon. - Youkai tu są.

Tak, dobrze myślała. Żadna z nich nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną.

\- Skąd wiesz, że one tak naprawdę..?

\- Jestem jednym z nich. Ale nie martwcie się, ja jestem z tych dobrych. Musismy wydostać się z tłumu.

Chyba je przekonała, bowiem kilka minut później były już wśród stoisk. Sharon obejrzała się, ale nigdzie nie widziała Sesshoumaru. Odpuścił? Gdzieś obok przemknęły jej sługi, dwoje youkai. Skinęła na nich dłonią, wskazując cel.

\- Uciekajcie! - krzyknęła do dziewcząt, umykając w bok. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w udawanym przerażeniu, gdy dostrzegła coś, czego one jeszcze nie zauważyły - Oni już tu są!

Tak, niech youkai się nimi zajmą. Ona zaś musi wracać, by nikt jej nie podejrzewał. Oczywiście, domyślała się, że ten przeklęty Sesshoumaru zrobi wszystko, by oddalić ją od jego brata, ale nie miała zamiaru nic zepsuć.

Nie może stracić - znowu - Inuyashy. Nie z powodu takiej obrzydliwie głupiej ludzkiej dziewuchy, która wciąż była dzieckiem. Która nic nie wiedziała o świecie. Która wciąż żyła w słodkich kłamstwach.

Tym razem wszystko pójdzie tak, jak powinno.

Tym razem jej zemsta będzie doskonała.

\---

Dzięki wskazówkom, które Kenshin wysłał Mirze, ta była w stanie znaleźć go wyjątkowo szybko. Nie traciła czasu na skracanie czy kluczenie między straganami, co robiła wcześniej Sharon. Mira zdecydowała się także podesłać te wskazówki Inuyashy - wątpiła, by jego brat miał ochotę wysłać mu je z własnej woli.

Uparci bracia.

\- Co ona sobie myśli? - spytała na powitanie, mając na myśli Sharon. - Tylko biega i biega. Cudem was znalazłam.

\- Chce nas zgubić. Wie, że za nią idę - odparł Kenshin.

\- Coś jej się to nie udało... - mruknęła. - Inuyasha zaraz tu będzie, wysłałam mu.. Na wszystkich bogów, cóż to takiego?

Jej wzrok pobiegł w kierunku wężowopodobnej postaci, której ogon kołysał się na boki. Sharon zniknęła gdzieś, youkai zaś - to musiał być youkai - celował prosto w Kagome. Teraz, gdy się wyprostował, okazało się, iż jest wyższy od stoisk, mógł mieć nawet ze 3 metry. Mira zacisnęła dłoń w pięść, po czym rozluźniła ją.

\- Czas na nas.

\- Zaczekaj - powstrzymał ją Kenshin. - Jedna z nich ma miecz.

\- Miecz treningowy nic nie da przeciwko takiemu potworowi - odparła Mira. Powoli zaczynała się odprężać. Już wkrótce przyjdzie i na nią pora. - Dam sobie z nim radę. Teraz pytanie, co z Sharon. Czujesz ją?

Dzięki temu, że Kenshin był w poprzednim życiu potężnym youkai, był w stanie korzystać z większości tamtych mocy - wyczulonych zmysłów, szybkości czy nawet z długowieczności.

\- Oddala się - ich oczy spotkały się na chwilę. To wystarczyło. Wiedzieli, co teraz zrobią. - Powodzenia.

I odszedł prędko. Mira wiedziała, że jest to najlepsza opcja. Nie zdarzyłby i uratować dziewczyn, i wypytać Sharon. A ona nie dałaby rady odnaleźć błękitnowłosej youkai.

Mira uśmiechnęła się radośnie.

Walka. Jak bardzo za nią tęskniła.


	8. spotkania

Mira uwielbiała walczyć. To było to, w czym była naprawdę dobra.

Kagome chyba nigdy w życiu nie trzymała miecza, póki co bowiem wolała ochraniać swe życie niż zabić tego youkai.

Blondynka zaś pragnęła walczyć. I może by jej się to udało, gdyby walczyła z człowiekiem.

Nie jest źle, stwierdziła Mira. Obie dziewczyny mają potencjał, by przeżyć tę noc.

Bez namysłu Mira podbiegła do potwora i wymierzyła mu jedno potężne uderzenie zaciśniętą pięścią. Ciekawe, jak długo wytrzyma w walce z nią.

\- Lepiej oddalcie się, panienki! - krzyknęła do dziewcząt - Zaraz się zrobi trochę niebezpiecznie!

Wąż ryknął głośno. Kto by pomyślał, że taki stwór potrafi wydawać takie dźwięki. Mira prędzej spodziewałaby się syknięcia.

Nieważne. Na razie jednak musi go zabić. Radziła sobie z gorszymi i brzydszymi przeciwnikami, czyż nie? Kenshin nie musi wiecznie zabierać chwały z walki tylko dla siebie.

Japonka odskoczyła w samą porę, by uniknąć ciosu stwora.

\- No chodź - zachęciła go - Coś taki wolny? Mamusia cię nie nauczyła, jak walczyć?

Chyba ją zrozumiał, ponownie bowiem spróbował ją zaatakować. Tym razem pragnął ją staranować.. Naiwny. Mimo niskiego wzrostu Mira była bardzo silna. Uśmiechnęła się, łapiąc łeb węża. Na próżno próbował się wyrwać.

\- Już nie jesteś taki skory do ataku, co?

Nie dała mu czasu na odpowiedź. Zamachnęła się nogą, powalając go na ziemię. Nabrała powietrza, następnie zaś obdarzyła go jej specjalnymi uderzeniami. Zwykły człowiek nie wytrzymałby tego. Nie, gdy przeciwko miał tę technikę.

Teraz pytanie, jak bardzo wytrzymały jest ten youkai.

A jednak. Wąż szarpnął raz ogonem, gdy jego ciało rozpadło się na kawałeczki, zaraz jednak zniknęło, tak jak wszystkie ciała zabitych youkai.

Wygrała.

Mira rozejrzała się za dziewczynami. Gdzie one poszły? Oraz..

\- Gdzie Kagome? - Inuyasha znalazł się tuż obok niej. Z trudem podtrzymała się od skrzywienia. Dlaczego on zawsze musiał tak wyskakiwać zza jej pleców?

\- Uciekła.

To jedno słowo wystarczyło, by hanyou od razu ruszył przed siebie. Mira westchnęła, spoglądając za nim. Ah, ta miłość.

Nie miała zamiaru go gonić. Inuyasha da sobie radę, szczególnie gdy Kagome była blisko.

Chyba.

Teraz więc, cóż powinna zrobić?

\----

\- Co planujesz, Sharon?

Błękitnowłosa zamrugała oczami, próbując wyglądać jeszcze bardziej niewinnie.

\- Szukałam tylko Inuyashy i..

\- Nasłałaś youkai na Kagome - przerwał jej Kenshin. Dziewczyna patrzyła przez sekundę w jego oczy, po czym westchnęła.

\- Ściągnij te soczewki, dobrze? Nie do twarzy ci w nich.

\- Sharon - jak dziwnie zabrzmiało jej imię w jego ustach.

\- No proszę. Nie chcę zmieniać tematu, po prostu ciężej mi się z tobą w ten sposób rozmawia. Nie wiem, o czym myślisz, Sesshoumaru.

\- Nie potrzebujesz tego wiedzieć - odparł zimno - Jaki masz plan? W czym pomoże ci zabicie Kagome?

Ta jęknęła.

\- Nie możemy po prostu przyjąć, że spotkałam się ze starą przyjaciółką? Wiesz, ta blondynka, Shura.. Pamiętasz, mówiłam ci o niej. Wtedy, w tamtym hotelu, po sprawie z Mirą. Powinniście już wtedy się poznać. To by oszczędziło nam kłopotów.

Choć wydawało się być to jeszcze bardziej niemożliwe, spojrzenie chłopaka zlodowaciało jeszcze bardziej. Musiała go zirytować takim paplaniem, czyż nie?

Sharon uniosła ręce z westchnieniem.

\- Dobra, dobra, przyznaję się. Chciałam się pozbyć rywalki. To chyba normalna reakcja, no nie? Inuyasha ukrywał to przede mną.

Zastanowiła się przez chwilę.

\- Ej, zawrzyjmy sojusz - zaproponowała - Nic nie powiesz Inuyashie, a ja już nigdy więcej nie pojawię się w twoim życiu. Ba, namówię go, byśmy się wyprowadzili z Japonii.. Shippo pewnie z nami pojedzie, ale to trudno. Oh, i Kirara też. Ale tobie będzie tu dobrze, masz Mirę i Jakena. Nawet mogę ci znaleźć jakąś dobrą pracę. Słyszałam, że Mira dostała propozycję wyjazdu na staż zagranicę. Możecie pojechać razem. Ludzkie życie jest takie krótkie, nie, Sesshoumaru?

Jakby używanie jego imienia miało jej w jakimkolwiek sposób pomóc.

Sharon zamrugała oczami, widząc, że jej słowa nie zmieniły wyrazu jego oczu, nie roztopiły lodowatego spokoju i - jeśli dobrze się domyślała - obojętności.

\- Raczej nie dojdziemy do zgody, co? - bardziej stwierdziła niż spytała - Szkoda. Z tobą akurat wolałabym nie walczyć. Wyciągaj broń, Sesshoumaru. Poczekam. Zawsze czekałam.

Kolczyki w uszach dziewczyny błysnęły, a po jej twarzy przebiegł niemal niezauważalny skurcz, gdy jej paznokcie wydłużyły się, a zęby stworzone, by rozrywać przeciwnika wysunęły się ostrzegawczo.

Gdzieś za ich plecami głośne okrzyki ogłosiły nadejście nowego roku, nowego tysiąclecia. Złote oczy wpatrywały się w błękitne, fajerwerki rozświetlały niebo. Gdzieś, daleko, daleko w innym świecie ludzie cieszyli się i śmiali, nieświadomi tego, co działo się obok nich.

A potem futerał od gitary opadł na ziemię, już pusty.

\---

\- Czy można by wiedzieć, co my... - mocny wdech - Co my... Co my, do licha robimy, Kagome? - wydyszała Kaoru, zatrzymując się za jednym ze straganów. Oparła ręce na kolanach, chcąc złapać oddech.

\- Jak to, "co robimy"? - Kagome odwróciła się do przyjaciółki - Czy ten ogromny youkai, który zamierzał się na nas rzucić, nie jest wystarczającą odpowiedzią?!

\- Dlaczego... Dlaczego takie potwory nas gonią? - wydyszała blondynka, wciąż nie mogąc złapać oddechu. Zbyt wiele zjadła podczas festynu i zaczynało się to na niej odbijać.

\- Jakbym wiedziała, to by nie było problemu - mruknęła Kagome, przeklinając swą naiwność. Dlaczego nie wzięła ze sobą łuku i strzał? Dlaczego uwierzyła, że ten świat jest bezpieczny, spokojny, normalny?

Kaoru zaczerpnęła jeszcze jeden oddech. Wyprostowała się.

\- Dobra, idziemy! - zdecydowała. Wprawdzie nie wiedziała jeszcze gdzie, ale gdzieś musiały się udać. Jak najdalej od całego tego szaleństwa.

\---

Shippo zaklnął pod nosem, ucinając łeb jednego z głupszych youkai, które spróbowały go zaatakować, gdy jego komórka zawibrowała. Nawet bez patrzenia na ekran wiedział, kto to. Inuyasha znowu wydzwaniał do każdego, do kogo mógł, byle tylko dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest Kagome.

Ale Shippo nie było to potrzebne, bowiem już ją zobaczył.

Biegła z inną dziewczyną, której Shippo na oczy wcześniej nie wiedział. Mądre nastolatki, wybiegły poza główny plac festiwalu, dzięki czemu miały większe szanse na ucieczkę i nie wmieszałyby w to szaleństwo niewinnych śmiertelników.

\- Shura! - krzyknęła Kagome, gdy blondynka skręciła w bok, unikając pochwycenia przez ogon wężastopodobnego youkai.

Shippo raz jeszcze zaklął. Nie mógł tak stać, nie mógł patrząc, jak obie dziewczyny giną... Ale wciąż był zbyt daleko. W mgnieniu oka zmienił postać i stał się zwinnym, potężnym gepardem. Ogarnęła go dzika radość z niczym nieograniczonej wolności, którą jednak szybko zniknęła, gdy blondynka - Shura - uniosła miecz, chcąc się obronić przed ciosem.

Na próżno. Youkai pochwycił nieprzyzwyczajoną do takich walk dziewczynę, po czym począł ją ściskać. Broń wypadła z dłoni nastolatki, gdy uścisk na jej szyi zaczął się wzmacniać.

Youkai nie miał zamiar dać jej łaski szybkiej śmierci - chciał ją powoli, powoli udusić na oczach przyjaciółki.

Stojąca niecałe dwa metry dalej Kagome nie próżnowała. Podbiegła prędko, uniosła miecz, po czym zaczęła wbijać go w cielsko potwora.

Naiwne starania. Miecz nie był do tego stworzony.

Shippo naprężył mięśnie, przemykając do dachach budynków. Szybciej, szybciej! Już teraz widział, że w tym tempie owa Shura już niedługo straci życie. Przeklęte youkai, zamiast zabić od razu, wolą pobawić się ze swoją ofiarą.

W końcu Shippo dotarł do dachu budynku. Przed nim w dole kotłowało się: Kagome z silą uderzała raz po raz, Shura zaś robiła wszystko, by się wyrwać. Shippo obnażył zęby.

Nie mam zamiaru patrzeć na śmierć przyjaciół. Już nigdy więcej!

Więc skoczył. Tak po prostu. Jego ostre pazury wbiły się z wściekłością w ohydne cielsko youkai, szpony zagłębiły się w skórze.

Atak z zaskoczenia zadziałał. Youkai wierżgnął raz, poluzowując uścisk na Shurze. Nastolatka opadła na ziemię, tuż obok Kagome. Shippo jednak ani myślał zakończyć wszystko w ten sposób. Zacisnął zęby jeszcze mocniej w ciele swego przeciwnika, aż w końcu wyczuł słodki smak krwi. Z sadystyczną radością dorwał tętnicę. Odskoczył w bok, obserwując swego wroga, który miotał się szaleńczo.

\- Shura? Shura? - głos Kagome zdawał się do niego nie docierać.

Shippo warknął na obie dziewczyny, po czym ponownie zaatakował. Raz jeszcze skoczył, tym razem znajdując się blisko twarzy potwora. Jego szpony rozorały jego szyję, a ten w końcu upadł na ziemię, by rozpłynąć się w powietrze.

Nabuzowany walką Shippo spojrzał na obie dziewczyny.

Kagome już trzymała przed sobą miecz ćwiczebny, gotowa się bronić.

\- Kim... Kim jesteś? - spytała cicho.

Leżaca za nią Shura coś jęknęła cicho. Jej dłoń wskazała kogoś za nimi. Shippo podążył za jej palcem. Zamarł.

Ten głupiec Inuyasha już tam był, kryjąc się w cieniu jednego z budynków, z całych sił walcząc z sobą, by nie podbiec do obu dziewcząt.

 _Teraz się pokazujesz?_ Shippo obnażył zęby.

 _Dopiero co tu przybyłem!_ Inuyasha podniósł dłonie w obronnym geście. _Gdybym był tu dwie minuty wcześniej, to ja bym go pokonał!_

 _Idiota._ Shippo machnął ogonem.

 _Odezwał się mądry._ Oczy hanyou zalśniły mocniej.

_Ty mały..._

\- Odsuń się! - rozkazała Kagome, ponownie przykuwając jego uwagę.

Warknięcie przemieniło się w westchnięcie, gdy Shippo po raz kolejny tego dnia zmienił postać, tym razem na ludzką.

\- Yo, Kagome - odezwał się.

Nastolatka zamarła.

\- Kim.... Kim ty jesteś?

Nieznajomy rozciągnął usta w uśmiechu, ale w jego oczach buzowały emocje.

Nieznajomy? Kagome skądś kojarzyła jego rysy twarzy, jego wygląd, jego uśmiech... I jeszcze ta moc, tak bardzo znajoma...

Ale nie, to było niemożliwe, przecież...

\- To, kim jestem, nie ma teraz znaczenia - urwał chłopak, podchodząc do niej. Dopiero teraz mogła się jemu dokładniej przyjrzeć. Te oczy, ten głos... Kagome czuła, wiedziała, że go zna, że wie, kim jest, ale...

\- Shura...

Chłopak odsunął ją na bok, jakby nie była nikim ważnym. Przyklęknął przy leżącej blondynce, która od jakiegoś czasu przestała się ruszać i przyłożył jej palec do szyi. Przez chwilę klęczał tak, po czym powiedział:

\- Będzie żyła. Póki co jest tylko nieprzytomna.

Kagome odetchnęła z ulgą. Zaraz jednak złapała chłopaka za ramię.

\- Ty... Jesteś Shippo, prawda? - spytała, nie mając już ochoty na zabawy w udawanki. Nie obchodziło jej, dlaczego wydaje się starszy, dlaczego dopiero teraz się tu znalazł...

Bo to był Shippo, jej Shippo! Jej przyjaciel!

\- Kagome, ja...

Ponownie wypowiedział jej imię.

To wystarczyło, by dziewczyna ruszyła się, zupełnie jakby zaklęcie, które dotąd nie pozwalało jej dopuścić do siebie tej myśli, zostało przerwane.

Kagome drgnęła, po czym rzuciła mu się w ramiona, wpatrując się w twarz, która była obca i znajoma, stara i młoda.

\- Shippo! Wiedziałam, że mnie znajdziecie, wiedziałam!

W oczach youkai szok mieszał się z radością i troską.

\- Ka-Kagome-nee, posłuchaj, naprawdę mamy mało czasu. Za-Zaraz mogą się tu zjawić inne youkai i..

Nic więcej nie zdążył powiedzieć, bowiem w tej samej chwili ciało dziewczyny znajdującej się w jego objęciach rozluźniło się.

Shippo uniósł gniewnie wzrok do góry.

\- Inuyasha! - warknął - Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?

Hanyou skrzywił się, po czym westchnął.

\- Jeśli Kagome zada teraz zbyt wiele pytań... Dobrze wiesz, że tylko by przeszkadzała.

\- Inuyasha! - Shippo nie był w stanie podtrzymać gniewu - To jeszcze nie powód, by pozbawiać jej przytomności! A jakbyś coś jej zrobił?

Tym razem białowłosy zdawał się być szczerze zawstydzony.

\- Dobra, dobra, moja wina, okey? - powiedział ugodowo, po czym wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie - Daj mi ją.

\- Hęę? - lisi youkai uniosł brew - Co masz zamiar zrobić?

\- Domyśl się, geniuszu - parsknął tamten, po czym uwolnił dziewczynę z jego objęć i wziął nią w ramiona - Boże, jaka ona ciężka.

Kłamał - w rzeczywistości była lżejsza, niż sądził, że będzie. Ile już lat minęło, odkąd po raz ostatni ją w taki sposób trzymał? Odkąd z nią rozmawiał? Ile razy marzył o tym, by podejść do niej, a nie tylko obserwować ją z daleka?

Kagome znajdująca się tak blisko, była dla niego jak sen, w który wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć. Ba, nie chciał uwierzyć, bowiem życie nauczyło go jednego - że to, co było dla niego najcenniejsze, tak łatwo było stracić.

\- Dziewczynom tak się nie mówi - czyjś cichy głos rozległ się obok nich.

Spojrzenia obu przyjaciół spoczęły na blondwłosej dziewczynie, która uniosła wzrok do góry, patrząc na nich.

\- A kto to? - spytał Inuyasha.

\- Shura. Przyjaciółka Kagome - odparł Shippo. Rzucił ostrzegające spojrzenie hanyou, mówiące jasno, że jeszcze nie skończył z nim rozmawiać i odwrócił się do dziewczyny - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Może ten białowłosy gbur na takiego nie wygląda, ale stoimy po waszej stronie. Weźmiemy was w bezpieczne miejsce, dobrze?

Blondynka kiwnęła głową, po czym zamknęła oczy. Shippo zarzucił ją sobie na plecy i spojrzał na Inuyashę.

\- Więc? - spytał - Co masz teraz zamiar zrobić, panie "ogłuszę Kagome-nee, bym musiał trzymać ją w ramionach i nie mógł walczyć, bo jest przeszkodą"?

Zęby hanyou zacisnęły się.

\- Słuchaj, Shippo, to był impuls. Rozumiesz? To. Był. Impuls. Nie mogę z nią rozmawiać, jeszcze nie teraz. Naprawdę, nie czuję się na to na sile, dobra?

\- Oh, tak, teraz to się na sile nie czujesz? - Shippo uniosł brew, jasno dając do zrozumienia, co o tym wszystkim sądzi - Teraz? Teraz, po tylu latach? Jeśli nie miałeś zamiaru z nią się spotykać, to trzeba było nie być idiotą i nie zabierać tu Sharon. Ba, nie trzeba było się z nią w ogóle umawiać! Widzisz, co przez ciebie się stało? Stoimy otoczeni przez żądne naszej krwi youkai, które zaraz pękną ze śmiechu, przysłuchując się naszej konwersacji.

Istotnie, wokół nich zdołał się zgromadzić już niemały tłum.

\- I?

\- I może byś coś z tym zrobił? Jak ty chcesz uciekać z dwoma nieprzytomnymi dziewczynami?! - wydarł się Shippo.

Inuyasha zamrugał oczami, gdy dotarło do niego sedno problemu.

\- O cholera.

Na ułamek chwili czas zdał się zatrzymać dla Inuyashy, gdy ten spojrzał na otaczające ich youkai, na Kagome w jego ramionach i raz jeszcze na youkai.

Jeśli chciał walczyć na poważnie, potrzebował dwóch rąk. A zrobić mógł to, odkładając dziewczynę na ziemię. A wtedy zaś ona byłaby tak łatwym celem.

Chyba jednak był skończonym głupcem, skoro aby uniknąć rozmowy z Kagome, wolał ją ogłuszyć.

A potem jeden z youkai wrzasnął przenikliwie, zamierzając się na niego. Inuyasha uniknął ciosu z lekką irytacją. W normalnych okolicznościach taka walka byłaby dla niego zbyt prosta do wygrania, ale teraz...

\- Shippo, musimy się wyrwać! - zdecydował, zmuszając swoje ciało do napięcia. Wskoczył na długie takie jednego z youkai i, nie przejmując się tym, że bieganie właśnie po swoim wrogu, zeskoczył na dach pobliskiego budynku.

\- Teraz? - jęknął Shippo, w biegu zmieniając postać na ogromnego ptaka. Pochwycił nieprzytomną Shurę swoimi pazurami i już po chwili wylądował tuż obok przyjaciela, dysząc ciężko, gdy po raz kolejny wrócił do swej ludzkiej postaci - Czyś ty oszalał, Inuyasha? To nie jest dobre miejsce na odpoczynek!

Póki co byli bezpieczni na dachu, ale prędzej czy później któryś z youkai na pewno ich dosięgnie. 

Białowłosy hanyou jednak nie zwracał na przyjaciela uwagi, klęcząc przy Kagome. Nachylił się nad nią i odrzucił zbłąkany kosmyk włosów, który opadł na jej twarz.

Nawet teraz, mimo iż minęło tyle lat... Mimo tego, że tak wiele już widział, z tyloma kobietami był.. Mimo tego, że tak wiele się wydarzyło, gdy patrzył na Kagome, wciąż czuł, że tamte uczucia, których myślał, że się pozbył, w nim są. Nie potrafił jej porzucić, nieważne, co by sobie nie powiedział. Nie potrafił jej zostawić ot tak, po prostu.

\- Śpij spokojnie, Kagome. Jesteś teraz bezpieczna - szepnął, choć wiedział, że dziewczyna go nie usłyszy. Dopiero wtedy wstał i zwrócił się do Shippo - Gdzie jest Kirara?

Lisi youkai zamrugał oczami, pozostawiając Shurę na dachu.

\- Zaraz powinna przybyć - mruknął - Ja pobiegłem wcześniej, ona zajęła się drobniejszymi youkai.

Inuyasha kiwnął głową.

\- Dobra. Ty zaniesiesz Shurę i Kagome do Kirary, a potem przekażecie je Mirze. Ja tu zostanę - powiedział, nienawidząc się za te słowa.

Nie chciał rozstawać się z Kagome, nie teraz, nie w taki sposób, gdy nawet nie zdołał powiedzieć jej wszystkiego o sobie.

Ale przecież nie miał innego wyboru. Mógł zaufać Mirze, którą znała się na obronie przes youkai. Jeśli Kagome i Shura znajdą się w jej domu, żaden niechciany gość ich nie odwiedzi.

\- Słucham? - Shippo raz jeszcze uniosł na niego głos.

Inuyasha westchnął.

\- Zrozum, ja nie dam rady wziąć ich obie. Ty, gdy tylko zmienisz postać, zrobisz to ze spokojem. A ja wtedy będę mógł ogarnąć sytuację tutaj. Jak tylko Kagome i ta druga będą bezpieczne, wrócisz do mnie. Jasne?

Jego przyjaciel patrzył na niego jak na kosmitę. To nie było w stylu Inuyashy, by podejmować takie...rozsądne decyzje.

\- Okey - powiedział, uśmiechając się. Lepiej, aby ruszył się teraz, niż by Inuyasha zmienił swą decyzję.

\---

\- Poproszę o dokładkę! - Mira wystawiła przed siebie pusty talerz.

\- Ależ proszę - pulchna kobieta obsługująca stragan uśmiechnęła się do niej, nakładając jej jeszcze więcej ryżu i mięsa.

Pałeczki poszły w ruch, obandażowane dłonie z wprawą przenosiły pokarm do ust.

Już niemal skończyła swój posiłek, gdy coś ciężkiego opadło na ziemię za nią, wzbudzając w powietrze tumany pyłu.

\- Dobrej nocy - mruknęła Mira z pełnymi ustami, odwracając się do swoich gości. Kobieta, którą prowadziła stragan, tylko uśmiechnęła się, licząc na kolejnych klientów. Nie dostrzegła niczego dziwnego w chłopaku jadącym na koniu. Zapewnie jacyś komicy, pomyślała. Cała masa ich się zjechała.

Oczy Miry jednak dostrzegły to, co było niewidoczne dla zwykłych śmiertelników, ukryte pod iluzją.

\- Hejka, Shippo - odezwała się, rozpoznając znajomego. Połknęła ostatni kęs jedzenia, rzuciła kilka monet dla kobiety i podeszła do lisiego youkai - Co się stało?

Kirara machnęła ogonem, jakby chcąc ją odgonić, ale Mira nie przejęła się tym.

\- Musisz zabrać Kagome i Shurę do swojego domu, zanim Sharon się zorientuje, co się dzieje i że ją wykiwaliśmy - powiedział jedynie Shippo.

\- Jasne, jasne, nie ma problemu i... Czekaj, co? - Mira zamrugała oczami ze zdziwienia - Nie mam ochotę robić za niańkę! Miałam się spotkać z Kenshinem, a nie pilnować tej dziewczyny!

Lisi youkai jedynie zeskoczył z Kirary i popatrzył na Japonkę poważnie.

\- Mira, to ważne. Proszę - skrzywił się, gdyż to słowo bardzo rzadko odnosiło skutek - Wiesz, że w obecnej sytuacji mi najłatwiej będzie pokonać resztę youkai. Ale nie mogę tego robić, broniąc Kagome.

Mira westchnęła. Rozumiała jego powód, ale tak bardzo jej się to nie podobało.

W końcu machnęła ręką. W końcu była tylko człowiekiem, czyż nie?

\- Idź już - nachyliła się do Kirary i uśmiechnęła się do niej - Lepiej się zaprzyjaźnijmy, bo spędzimy ze sobą trochę czasu.


	9. Dodatek: on i ona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> czyli tym razem trochę o przeszłości

_Koniec maja 1945, Okinawa_

Powietrze zdawało się siedzieć nieruchomo, przygniatać. Gdy tylko całego świata nie ogarniały potężne monsunowe deszcze, gorąc sprawiał, że śmierć wydawała się być wynawieniem. Nie sposób było zliczyć, ile już sojuszników i towarzyszy opadło w grząskie błoto, by już nigdy nie powstać.

Gdzieś blisko - zbyt blisko - rozległy się krzyki i strzały. Dwójka odzianych w żołnierskie mundury mężczyzn obejrzało się, dłonie zacisnęły się mocniej na broni.

\- Ktokolwiek wymyślił to piekło zwane wojną, musiał być szaleńcem. Bądź sadystą - mruknął jeden z nich, ocierając krople potu z czoła.

\- Ewentualnie i tym, i tym - odparł jego towarzysz, nieco od niego niższy i szczuplejszy. Białe, tak bardzo niepasujące do jego twarzy włosy spięte zostały w wysokiego kuzyka, aby nie przeszkadzały w walce. Kilka razy myślał o ich ścięciu, ale ostatecznie nie zrobił tego. Co ciekawe, przy jego pasie wisiał miecz, z którym nigdy się nie rozstawał, choć każdy zgodnie stwierdził, że czasy broni białej już dawno minęły.

Teraz liczyły się tylko karabiny, których lufy niosły śmierć oraz samoloty, które w każdej chwili mogły przyćmić słońce. Nie było ucieczki od krwi i cierpienia: nie, jeśli walczyło się za ojczyznę, która umierała wraz z każdym jej obywatelem, który usuwał się na ziemię, by już nigdy nie powstać.

Ta wojna była taka niepotrzebna. Tak głupim ruchem było zaatakowanie Pearl Harbor. Gdyby tylko mogli się domyśleć, że ich zwycięstwa za kilka lat przerodzą się w porażki, a jeden sojusznik skapituluje pod naporem obcych wojsk, a drugi zwróci się przeciwko niemu, zapewnie nigdy nie włączyliby się do tej przeklętej wojny. Dali się porwać zwycięstwom i uwierzyli, że mają prawo władać nad życiami innych. A teraz mieli za swoje; za swoją arogancję, za swoje okrucieństwo, za swoją dumę i pychę.

\- Pewnie masz rację. Jak zawsze zresztą - odezwał się wyższy mężczyzna, wzdychając lekko - Właśnie, tak w ogóle, to jak sobie radzi twój brat? Nie słyszałem o nim już od długiego czasu.

\- Pewnie gdzieś walczy. A zresztą, nie obchodzi mnie to - warknął białowłosy, po czym pociągnął za sobą swego towarzysza, zrywając się do biegu - Idziemy. Teraz!

Oboje przebiegli tylko kilka metrów, gdy z okolicznych lasów pełnych rozmaitych latających owadów wyłoniła się grupka mężczyzn w amerykańskich mundurach.

Białowłosy obrócił się prędko, przypadając za drzewo, lichą osłonę przed wzrokiem przeciwnika. Dłoń uniosła się płynnym, wyćwiczonym gestem, wycelował, a następnie palec bez wahania nacisnął spust. I raz jeszcze. I jeszcze. Obok niego jego towarzysz - przyjaciel już - robił to samo, kuląc się, by uniknąć ostrzału wrogów, nikt bowiem nie stoi bezczynnie, gdy się do niego strzela jak do kaczek.

Walka zakończyła się tak nagle jak się rozpoczęła. Na ziemi pozostały jedynie poszatkowane ciała w zakrwawionych mundurach, lśniących od potu i wilgoci. W lesie zapadła cisza, głęboka cisza. Teraz nie słychać było odgłosów zażartej walki, która toczyła się gdzieś obok, a być może tylko kilka metrów dalej. Nie sposób było zgadnąć, kto zwycięża przed wieczorem - dopiero wtedy liczono straty w ludziach, a w oczach generałów błyskała na sekundę iskierka rozpaczy.

Las, który zamarł w oczekiwaniu, obudził się nagle, jakby nigdy nie spał wraz z hukiem bomby, która opadła na ziemię, wzbudzając w lesie po prawej krzyki i jęki. Białowłosy odwrócił się prędko do swego przyjaciela.

\- Musimy spadać, Ishigawa. Teraz! - warknął, po czym zamarł dostrzegając, że jego przyjaciel już się nie rusza. Podbiegł do niego co sił, odwrócił go na plecy. Oczy od razu zrozumiały to, w co nie chciał uwierzyć rozum: było już za późno, zbyt późno, by go uratować. Usta zadrżały lekko, gdy i tak przyłożył dłoń ku ustom przyjaciela, licząc, że to jakiś głupi żart. Że to pomyłka. Że Ishigawa zaraz wstanie, a potem zrobi tą swoją typową, głupią minę, nie rozumiejąc, jak bardzo białowłosy się o niego bał.

Czujne uszy wychwyciły nagły ruch ze strony amerykańskich żołnierzy. Jeden z nich wciąż żył, choć jego twarz przypominała przerażającą maskę, gdyż niemal połowę z niej stanowiła plątanina krwi, kości i mięsa. Musiał się poruszyć nagle, przez co pocisk przeznaczony dla serca, zainteresował się jego okiem. Niewyobrażalną myślą wydawał się fakt, że wciąż żył. Twarz wykrzywiła się w wyrazie piekielnego bólu, ale dłoń nie wypuściła broni, której lufa skierowana była w kierunku dwóch Japończyków. Palec opadł na spust.

I nigdy go nie nacisnął, bowiem w tej samej chwili głowa mężczyzny poleciała w powietrze, aby upaść tuż obok białowłosego. Rozwarte w niemym krzyku usta wypełniła trawa i błoto.

\- Na przyszłość radzę pamiętać, by sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno są martwi - odezwał się wybawca żołnierza, zajęty wpychaniem czubka miecza w ciała przeciwników. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili, gdy zwłoki przypominały już tylko strzępy mięsa, włożył miecz do pochwy i odwrócił się z radosnym uśmiechem do Japończyka.

Była to dziewczyna ubrana w ich mundur, zarwawiony i pełny naderwań, nie posiadająca ani karabinu ani pistoletu. Przy jej boku za to pyszniły się trzy miecze. Stojąc wśród trupów wrogów wydawała się niemal boginią, istotą nie z tego świata, a niewinny uśmiech na jej twarzy kontrastował z krwią, która pokrywała jej twarz. Głowę owiniętą miała chustą, tak, że widać było tylko jej oczy i usta.

Jej oczy spojrzały obojętnie na żołnierza, po czym rozszerzyły się.

\- Jesteś taki jak ja... Nie, tylko połowiczny. Hanyou, prawda?

Słysząc te słowa chłopak wzdrygnął się, jakby go uderzyła, a jego spojrzenie raz jeszcze powędrowało do ciała przyjaciela. Wiedział, wiedział, że na wojnie to normalna rzecz... Ale to tak bolało.

\- Idziemy - zakomenderowała dziewczyna, podchodząc do niego i ciągnąć go. W pierwszej chwili miał ochotę zaprotestować, ale wiedział, że to nic nie da. Wyrwał się więc, po czym zaczął biec razem z nią, świadom, że z każda przeklętą chwilą oddala się od Ishigawy. Zaczęli przedzierać się przez gęsty las. Dopiero wtedy chłopak zadał pytanie, które pragnął zadać od samego początku.

\- Dlaczego... Dlaczego mi pomogłaś? - głos wydawał się być jak nie jego.

Dziewczyna odwróciła się, a w jej oczach pojawiło się rozbawienie.

\- Ponieważ - powiedziała w chwili, gdy podmuch wiatru szarpnął chustą, odsłaniając błękitne kosmyki włosów - Tacy jak my powinni się wspierać.

\---

Siedziała w prowizorycznej wojskowej stołówce. Zobaczył jej błękitne włosy z daleka. On razu rozpoznał swą tajemniczą wybawicielkę sprzed kilku dni. Nie zapamiętałby jej, gdyby nie te jej przeklęte włosy.

Z westchnieniem irytacji podszedł do niej i usiadł na siedzeniu naprzeciw niej. Nie podniosła wzroku, wpatrzona w talerz zupy, którą powoli zjadała. Przed każdym kęsem przymykała oczy, a jej usta poruszały się w rytm słów, które znała tylko ona.

\- Jeśli chodzi o tamto... - zaczął, nie za bardzo wiedzieć, co powinien powiedzieć. Wspomnienie tamtej walki wciąż tak bolało.

Uniosła wzrok, patrząc na niego z niechęcią.

\- Mówisz do mnie? - spytała, fukając ze złością na kosmyk włosów, który opadł na jej oczy - Jeśli tak to wybacz, jestem zajęta.

Zazgrzytał zębami ze wściekłości. Za kogo ona się uważała?

\- Kto by się, do licha, zainteresował taką brzydulą jak ty? - wykrzyknął, wstając nagle. Oczy jedzących zwróciły się na niego. Usiadł ponownie, ale zło się już stało: jego czułe uszy wychwycały każdy z szeptów, każdy z zakładów.

\- Właśnie, dobre pytanie - odezwała się po chwili dziewczyna - Kto by się zainteresował taką brzydulą jak ja? A teraz bądź łaskaw spadać.

Z trudem przyszło mu opanowanie gniewu, który ogarnął go podczas rozmowy z błękitnowłosą. A on, naiwny, myślał, że może będzie w stanie się z nią dogadać!

\- Posłuchaj. - zaczął powoli, bardzo powoli, cedząc słowo za słowem - Chciałem tylko z tobą dwie minuty porozmawiać.

\- Ale ja nie chciałam - odpowiedziała, po czym wstała, mimo iż nadal nie skończyła swego jedzenia - Do niewidzenia, połówko.

Ścisnął stół tak mocno, że drewniane deski zatrzaskały z bólu.

Przeklęta. Przeklęta.

Oby ta pewna siebie pannica zginęła podczas następnej bitwy.

\---

Niestety, nie zginęła.

Dała za to popis wyśmienitej walki. Jej włosy mignęły mu kilka razy w lesie, a ona sama zdawała się być nieśmiertelna. Za każdym razem jednak, gdy ich spojrzenia spotykały się, to ona pierwsza odwracała wzrok z pogardą.

Po kilku razach przestał na nią patrzeć, gdyż czuł się zbyt dziwnie, zupełnie jakby zdradzał swą ukochaną, która nadal się nie narodziła. Która była jego radością i szczęściem lata temu. Która zniknęła nagle i już nigdy nie wróciła.

Tak przynajmniej myślał. Siedząc przy stole, mieszając niemrawo łyżką w zupie i sycząc na każdego, kto był na tyle głupi, by się do niego zbliżyć, rozmyślał o owych spojrzeniach i o tym, co to dla niego odznaczało.

Przez długi czas nie zwracał uwagi na kobiety. Później zaś, w czasach zamętu i zawieruchy po prostu nie miał czasu na takie bzdury jak miłość. Jego dobry przyjaciel, lisi youkai, naśmiewał się z niego, choć czasami, gdy niższy od niego youkai milknął, w jego oczach widać było smutek. On także za nią tęsknił, choć białowłosy wiedział, że wspomnienia lisiego youkai o niej muszą być zamglone - przecież był wtedy tylko dzieckiem, a ona spędziła z nimi tak niewiele czasu!

Oczywiście, białowłosy miał później inne kobiety. Czasami nawet myślał, że zaczyna coś do nich czuć i że może tym razem... Ale to nie było to samo. Żadna z nich nie mogła mu zastąpić tej, która nauczyła go, co znaczy żyć w zgodzie z ludźmi. Zawsze czegoś szukał, czegoś pożądał. Zawsze o kimś marzył.

Dlatego w końcu przestał interesować się kobietami. Każda była taka sama. Każda w końcu się nudziła. Każda w końcu odchodziła. A gdy było się długowiecznym hanyou, można było się w końcu zmęczyć.

Gdy zaś patrzył na tą błękitnowłosą, której imienia nie znał - nie chciał znać - czuł, że wraca mu chęć do życia. Nie był w niej zakochany, strzeż dobry Boże! Nie, po prostu wyczuwał w niej rywalkę, prawdziwą rywalkę, której nie miał od bardzo dawna. Wiedział, że oto właśnie zjawił się ktoś, kogo będzie mógł nienawidzić do woli - i ze wzajemnością.

Czasami sam się gubił w tych myślach. 

\---

Kolejną okazję - a raczej karę - do porozmawiania z nią miał kilka dni później, gdy wycofywali się. Podawała jedzenie żołnierzom, choć była jedną z najbardziej cenionych wojowniczek.

\- Proszę, a więc księżniczka nadaje się tylko do kuchni? - parsknął, gdy tylko ją zobaczył. Tylko tyle mógł z siebie wydusić, nie mógł bowiem nie zauważyć ciemnych sińców pod jej oczami oraz napuchniętych powiek. Cokolwiek się wydarzyło, musiało być dla niej na tyle ważne, że nie spała całą noc, a dowództwo zdecydowało się odsunąć ją od jej zwykłych obowiązków.

Coś było tu tak cholernie nie tak.

Już miał odejść obojętnie - w końcu to nie była jego sprawa - gdy odezwała się cicho:

\- ...ron.

Zatrzymał się. Ufał swoim uszom, ale...

\- Co powiedziałaś?

\- Sharon - warknęła - Nazywam się Sharon. I nie jestem żadną cholerną księżniczką. Już nie. Wyrwę ci te kudły z włosów, jeśli jeszcze raz mnie tak nazwiesz, piesku.

On tylko w odpowiedzi uniósł brew. Czyli nadal nie utraciła swojego ostrego języka.

\- Zrozumiałem, księżniczko - uchylił się przed ciężką chochlą, którą zamachnęła się na niego ze wściekłością.

A potem odszedł, zadowolony, że choć raz to on jest górą w dziwnej relacji, która panowała między nimi.

\---

_rok 1945_

To było dziwne, ale nawet się nie zorientował, że zaczęli spędzać ze sobą coraz więcej czasu. W którym momencie ich sprzeczki przestały być prawdziwymi sprzeczkami i stały się wyznaniem, które rzucali sobie nawzajem? Kiedy nauczyli się ufać sobie nawzajem, że drugie nie zdradzi w najgorszej z możliwych chwil? Podczas której długiej nocy zbliżyli się do siebie i odważyli się odezwać do siebie nieco cieplejszym tonem? W jaki dzień zorientowali się, że pragną zobaczyć się nawzajem? 

Co ciekawe, choć nie minęło zbyt czasu, a ich relacje przekroczyły te przyjacielskie, ale odważyli powiedzieć sobie owe magiczne "kocham cię" dopiero miesiące później. Być może coś w nich zmieniło się i ciężko było im mówić o swoich uczuciach. Być może to była wina, a może po prostu żyli w złych czasach na ckliwe historyjki. 

Ich kraj przegrał wojnę, ale to jakoś nie sprawiło, że ich drogi rozeszły się. Wręcz przeciwnie, podczas wędrówki i włóczenia się po zrujnowanym kraju, który próbował odbudować się na nowo, raz jeszcze uczyli się, kim są. Starali się we dwoje poskładać to, co zniszczyła w nich wojna. 

Nie byli idealni. Wiedzieli o tym. 

Ale mieli też coś, czego nie mieli śmiertelnicy - czas. Mieli nieskończenie wiele czasu. Ich życie było dłuższe, niż ludzi. Ich ciała były wytrzymalsze. Widzieli i przeżyli więcej niż oni. I wiedzieli też, że podobne piekło, jak to, przez które przeszli, może się powtórzyć w przyszłości. Wtedy zaś będą musieli liczyć nie na nowych, śmiertelnych przyjaciół, ale na siebie. 

I być może tak łatwo było im się do siebie nawzajem. 

\---

_Październik 1946, Hokkaido_

Przez zrujnowanym domem stała kobieta. Jej błękitne oczy lśniły z dumy, gdy patrzyła na budynek. Póki co był tylko ruderą, ale ona widziała coś więcej.To była jej przyszłość. Jej przyszły dom. Ich przyszły dom. Jej nadzieja na lepsze jutro.

\- Sharon - usłyszała za sobą głos. Youkai odwróciła się, a jej włosy przecięły z sykiem powietrze. Paznokcie wydłużyły się instynktownie. Nie minęło jeszcze tak wiele czasu od zakończenia wojny. Wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że to już koniec.

\- Inuyasha - odezwała się, rozpoznając opatuloną postać już po samej sylwetce, a jej uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy - Skąd się tu wziąłeś? Myślałam, że miałeś się spotkać z tym... Jak mu było, Shippo?

Hanyou skrzywił się i przytrzymał kaptur. W przeciwieństwie do Sharon, on wolał unikać ogłaszania światu, że różni się od śmiertelników. To dlatego właśnie zawsze otaczała go gromada ludzkich "przyjaciół", których Sharon zdążyła już znienawidzić.

\- Miałem. Ale przy okazji przypatoczył się też mój brat. Liczyłem, że dostał zbłąkaną kulką, ale najwyraźniej się pomyliłem.

Sharon położyła mu współczująco dłoń na ramieniu. Inuyasha zdążył jej już opowiedzieć o swoim nieprzyjemnym bracie.

\- Ty mój biadaku - szepnęła, całując go delikatnie - Twój brat jest aż taką okropną osobą? Jak sądzisz, byłby gorszy od Ito czy nie?

Rzuciła imię swojego byłego właściwie tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak w oczach białowłosego pojawia się gniew. 

\- Nikt nie jest gorszy od Ito - warknął z siłą. Sharon uśmiechnęła się. Wygrała tę rundę. Wspominanie o Ito było jej sposobem, na zatrzymanie Inuayashy przy sobie. On nigdy nie chciałby wyjść na takiego jak były Sharon, który zostawił ją po ponad stu latach przebywania razem tylko dlatego, że się znudził i poznał "prawdziwą miłość". 

\- Masz rację - zgodziła się dziewczyna, po czym wtuliła się w jego ciepłe ramię. Przeciągnęła palcem po jego brzuchu. Był tu. Nadal tu był. Nie zniknie. Nie opuści jej nagle. Zawsze będzie przy niej.

Z nim będę szczęśliwa, zdecydowała Sharon, Z nim już nigdy nie będę musiała myśleć o Ito.

\- Heej, Inuyasha~ - zaczęła powoli.

\- Hm? - mruknął.

\- Miałeś kiedyś jakaś kobietę oprócz mnie?

Jego dłoń, która dotąd gładziła jej włosy, zamarła.

\- Tak.

Sharon wyrwała się nagle.

\- Jak to? - warknęła - Nic mi nie mówiłeś!

On uniósł dłonie, chcąc ją uspokoić.

\- To było wiele lat temu.

\- I co z tego? Co, jak ona wróci? Co ja zrobię, jeśli ona mi cię ukradnie?

Jej ukochany zrobił krok w przód.

\- Spokojnie, Sharon. Ona nie wróci, bo już nie żyje.

To zadziałało na dziewczynę jak balsam na rany.

\- Na pewno?

\- Na pewno.

\- Ale tak na pewno, tak na sto procent?

\- Tak - potwierdził z irytacją - To śmiertelniczka.

Sharon rozpogodziła się nagle.

\- W takim razie, wybaczam ci.

\---

Dochodziła północ, gdy drzwi na balkon otworzyły się. Samotny mężczyzna wyślizgnął się z nagrzanego mieszkania. Spokój i cisza od razu sprawiły, że jego serce przestało mocniej bić. Zerknął z niepokojem na księżyc, który nieubłaganie zbliżał się do pełni. Jeszcze dwa dni...

\- Nie wróci, co? - szepnął do siebie, oglądając się na wnętrze domu, gdzie miarowo oddychała drobna dziewczyna. Gdy upewnił się, że ta na pewno go nie usłyszy, zaśmiał się i zapalił papierosa, zły nałóg przyniesiony z wojska - Dobre sobie. Ona wróci. Musi wrócić.

Tak, jeszcze nie teraz... Nie w przeciągu najbliższych lat... Ale wróci. Narodzi się i ponownie rozświetli świat.

Mężczyzna raz jeszcze zerknął na śpiącą kobietę.

Kochał ją.

Tak, tego był pewien. Kochał ją i był gotów zrobić dla niej wszystko. Czemu więc nie był w stanie powiedzieć jej o Kagome? Czemu czuł, że musi ją okłamywać? Że inaczej nigdy nie będzie z nim szczęśliwa? Czemu czuł się, jakby myśląc o wcieleniu Kikyo, zdradzał Sharon? Czemu czuł się, jakby będąc z youkai, zdradzał Kagome?

Powiedział Shippo o Sharon. Liczył, że przyjaciele mu pomoże, ale on tylko pogratulował mu wyboru, a każdą wątpliwość rozwiał słowami: "Masz jeszcze czas. Przez najbliższe kilkadziesiąt lat, zanim Kagome dorośnie, wiele się zmieni. Nie musisz żyć dla niej jak pustelnik".

Jego słowa miały sens, ale...

\- Jestem takim głupcem - jęknął. Wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Musiał wybrać. Albo Kagome, albo Sharon. Będąc i myśląc o obu dziewczynach, tylko krzywdził siebie i wszystkich wokół.

Tylko czemu to nie było takie łatwe?

Jeszcze tyle lat. Tyle lat będzie musiał czekać. A Sharon... Sharon była tą, która rozumiała go jak nikt inny. Sharon go potrzebowała. Bez niego dziewczyna zapadłaby się w sobie. On jej potrzebował. Wiedziała, jakie koszmary go w nocy dręczą, dlaczego czasami budził się, spocony i rozdygotany. Wiedziała, jak wskazać mu drogę do lepszej przyszłości. Razem.

A Kagome... Czasami Inuyasha miał wrażenie, że tylko na sobie wymyślił. Że tak naprawdę była jedną z dziewczyn z wioski, a po jej śmierci wraz z Shippo wymyślili sobie bajeczkę o tym, że nastolatka pochodziła z przyszłości.

Po twarzy mężczyzny potoczyła się jedna jedyna, niechciana łza. Obdarł ją ze zdumieniem. To takie dziwne. Nie płakał od... Od kiedy? Nie pamiętał. Wojna odebrała mu wiele cennych osób. Ale za to pozostawiła Sharon.

A on nie chciał tego stracić.

Białowłosy skinął głową do samego siebie.

Nie będzie dłużej myślał o Kagome. To, czy na prawdę pochodziła z przyszłości, czy nie, dopiero się okaże. Jeszcze jest tyle lat. Dopiero wtedy okaże się, czy miłość rzeczywiście potrafi przezwyciężyć czas. Czy po tylu wiekach wciąż między nimi zostało.

Wtedy wybierze jedną z nich. Wtedy przestanie żyć na kredyt, na tym krótkim, porzuconym czasie.

Mężczyzna rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie na księżyc, po czym zdusił niedopałek po papierosie na parapecie, wszedł do mieszkania i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Kobieta leżąca na łóżku coś wymamrotała pod nosem, przewracając się na bok. Podczas tych kilku minut, gdy go nie było, zarzuciła z siebie koc, odsłaniając cienką koszulę nocną. Odkrył ją troskliwie. Nawet, gdy spała, było w niej siła, której nie posiadała żadna śmiertelniczka.

\- Śpij dobrze, kochana Sharon - szepnął.


	10. Akt trzeci: "prawda"

_1 styczeń 2000_

Wspomnienia poprzedniego dnia uderzyły Kaoru z podwójną mocą, gdy tylko się obudziła.

Sylwester, Kagome, youkai, festiwal... Czy to naprawdę się wydarzyło? Co naprawdę się wydarzyło?

Zostały zaatakowane. Przez kogo oraz dlaczego? Tego Kaoru nie wiedziała. A potem zostały uratowane. Otworzyła gwałtownie oczy, przypominając sobie finał historii. Czy to był tylko sen, czy tamten chłopak naprawdę miał białe włosy i psie uszy?

Kiedy tylko wstała, zorientowała się, iż znajduje się w nieznanym sobie pokoju. Z kuchni dobiegały przyjemne zapachy, zupełnie jakby ktoś coś właśnie gotował. Tym, co ją jednak zaskoczyło, było to, że reszta pokoju wyglądała na nieużywanego już od dłuższego czasu. Był on prawie zupełnie pusty, a na nielicznych meblach dało się zauważyć ślady kurzu. Zważywszy to, Kaoru zmrużyła oczy. Ktokolwiek tu mieszkał, albo rzadko bywał w domu, albo o niego nie dbał. Przy łóżku zaś leżał jej drewniany miecz, który wczoraj uratował jej życie.

Ciekawe, czy to ten białowłosy chłopak ją tu zabrał. Ciekawe, czy znał się z tamtą dziewczyną o obandażowanych dłoniach bądź z tym przedziwnym zwierzęciem, które ich obroniło. Dziewczyna zadrżała na wspomnienie tamtych nieludzkich oczy, tamtych ogromnych szponów, które z łatwością mogłyby rozorać jej gardło.

Ale przecież oni byli ich sojusznikami. Obronili je przed tamtymi innymi youkai, które zaatakowały ją i Kagome...

Kagome...

Kagome. W nagłym przerażeniu Kaoru uświadomiła sobie, że nie ma obok niej jej przyjaciółki. Co się z nią stało? Gdzie ona teraz jest?

\- Kagome? - zawołała na próbę w przestrzeń, czując się trochę jak idiotka. Co, jeśli nadal nie jest tu bezpiecznie? Nachyliła się, chwytając miecz. Niby ten, kto ją uratował i zostawił jej broń, raczej nie miał złych zamiarów, ale...

\- O, obudziłaś się? - zza otwartych drzwi, zapewnie prowadzących do reszty mieszkania wyjrzała kobieta, ta sama, która obroniła je podczas festiwalu. Nie mogła być za wiele starsza od fizycznego wieku ciała Kaoru, jej oczy jednak wskazywały na zmęczenie, zupełnie jakby zarwała całą noc. Czyżby to z powodu Kaoru..?

\- To ty tu przyniosłaś? - spytała dziewczyna, stwierdzając, że nie ma sensu odpowiadać na tak oczywiste pytanie.

\- Poniekąd. Jestem Mira. Lepiej sobie trochę odpocznij, panienko, bo wkrótce siły ci będą potrzebne.

Panienko? Kaoru uśmiechnęła się tak pod nosem. Tylko Sano, stary dobry Sano ją tak nazywał.

\- Shura - automatycznie podała swoje nowe-nie-nowe imię - Tak czy siak, dziękuję, że się mną tak zajęłaś. Jestem ci wdzięczna.

Mira zbyła jej podziękowania dłonią, po czym wskazała na korytarz.

\- Masz ochotę coś zjeść? Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja umieram z głodu - zaproponowała. Jej dłonie tak samo jak w nocy owinięte były bandażami. Czyżby uprawiała jakaś sztukę walki? A może się czymś zraniła?

\- Dziękuję - Kaoru podążyła za nią. Tak jak podejrzewała, reszta mieszkania także nie wyglądała na często używaną, w korytarzu znajdowało się kilka otwartych pudeł, których jeszcze nikt nie zdarzył rozpakować - bądź zapomniał zabrać ze sobą, kiedy wyjeżdżał - Właśnie, była ze mną dziewczyna. Ma na imię Kagome. Czy ona też jest gdzieś tutaj?

Mira skinęła głową.

\- Jeszcze się nie obudziła, ale wkrótce powinna. Jest tutaj, w pokoju obok - otworzyła drzwi, pokazując jej niemal identyczne pomieszczenie jak to, w którym znajdowała się wcześniej Kaoru. Na łóżku zaś leżała Kagome, przykryta lekkim kocem. Nie wyglądała, jakby coś jej groziło, wręcz przeciwnie zaś, zdawała się być odprężona.

Dłoń Miry dotknęła ramienia Kaoru, a ta niemal podskoczyła.

\- Daj jej się wyspać. To był dla was ciężki dzień, a jeśli ona jest rzeczywiście... - dziewczyna urwała, po czym odchrząknęła i kontynuuowała: - Tak czy siak, jest wiele rzeczy, o które chcielibyśmy was zapytać.

\- My? - spytała Kaoru, gdy Mira zamknęła drzwi. - Ilu was tu jest? I jak nas znaleźliście?

\- Ilu... - Mira ponownie się zawahała. - W sumie, oprócz mnie przebywa tu jeszcze lisi youkai, który potrafi zmieniać swoją postać - to od był tym lampartem czy jak tam się to to nazywa; mistrz miecza, który świetnie gotuje - jego jeszcze nie znacie; jego narwany przyrodni brat - rozpoznasz go po białych włosach oraz jeden youkai, który został wychowany, aby bronić ludzi - jej też raczej nie znasz...

Kaoru zatrzymała się.

\- Nie ma wśród was żadnego człowieka? - spytała cicho. Gdzie ona trafiła? I kim oni wszyscy byli?

Mira zaśmiała się.

\- A ja to kto? Wyglądam ci na youkai?

Słysząc to, Kaoru odetchnęła z ulgą. Już zaczęła się obawiać, że ona i Kagome będą jedynymi ludźmi w tej gromadzce.

\- W takim razie, co cię z nimi łączy? - spytała z ciekawości, gdy weszły do kuchni, a Mira postawiła przed nią kubek z herbatą. - To dość niecodzienne, by człowiek przyjaźnił się z youkai.

\- To skomplikowana sytuacja - odparła tamta. - Właściwie, to są to przyjaciele brata mojego przyjaciela... Tak to wygląda.

\- Brata? Masz na myśli jednego z tego rodzeństwa, o którym wspominałaś?

Japonka skinęła głową.

\- Młodszy z nich, Inuyasha, niemal dał mi was do rąk. Kazał mi się wami zająć, po czym gdzieś uciekł - dłoń Miry zacisnęła się gwałtownie na kubku. - Nie jestem przecież kurą domową czy gospodynią! Jak tylko się zjawi, już ja mu powiem, co o tym myślę! Ponownie mnie zostawiają w tyle! A przecież potrafię walczyć z youkai!

Czarnowłosa urwała, zorientowawszy się, iż Kaoru patrzy na nią ze zdumieniem.

\- Wybacz - mruknęła szybko. - Dawne przyzwyczajenie. Nie potrafię zdzierżyć tego, że znowu mają mnie za przeszkodę tylko dlatego, że jestem człowiekiem!

Kaoru w zamyśleniu upiła łyk herbaty.

\- Chyba cię trochę rozumiem. Ja...

Sama nie miała pojęcia, co chciała powiedzieć. Być może chciała się przyznać, że ona sama nieraz się tak czuła. Być może chciała opowiedzieć tej nowo poznanej dziewczynie o tamtej nocy, gdy Kenshin ją opuścił, by ruszyć do Kyoto. O tym, co wtedy czuła, gdy jej świat pękał na kawałki.

Ale nie zdążyła.

W tej samej bowiem chwili z głębi domu dobiegł ją znajomy głos.

\- Shura? Jesteś tu?

Kagome się obudziła.

\- Shura! - głosie Kagome wyraźnie słychać było ulgę. - Jesteś cała?

Starsza z dziewcząt skinęła głową.

\- Nie chciałyśmy cię budzić, bo wydawałaś się dobrze spać... 

Spojrzenie Kagome przeniosło się na Mirę. Widząc je, Kaoru opowiedziała przyjaciółce w skrócie, czego się dowiedziała - o tym, kto je znalazł oraz że znajdują się wśród youkai. Tak jak się spodziewała, Kagome niezbyt się przyjęła tym ostatnim faktem. Nic dziwnego, sama przecież obracała się przez długi czas głównie w ich towarzystwie. 

\- A kto nas uratował? - spytała, wysłuchawszy historii. - Wydawało mi się, że znam tą osobę..

Kaoru rzuciła jej krótkie spojrzenie. Owszem, niby graniczyło to z cudem.. To, że Kagome po tylu latach spotkałaby swoich dawnych znajomych. Przecież studnia już nie działała. Czyli, idąc dalej tym tropem, jej przyjaciele musieliby już być starsi, dużo starsi. Ciekawe, czy dziewczyna zdawała sobie z tego sprawę...

\- Cała akcja była bardziej złożona, niż wam się zdaje. Ale jeśli chodzi o to, kto pokonał te youkai, to byłam jedną z tych osób. Sądzę jednak, że był tam ktoś, kogo powinnaś znać.

Kagome spojrzała na nią z nieukrywaną nadzieją.

\- I?

Usta Miry rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, zupełnie jakby wiedziała coś, o czym one nie wiedziały.

\- Inuyasha. 

Oczy Kagome rozszerzyły się. Minęły już 3 lata, odkąd go po raz ostatni widziała. Od tego czasu nawet nie ośmielała się marzyć, że mogłaby go pownie spotkać. Przecież przejście dawno już się zamknęło...

\- Inuyasha! - powtórzyła, doskakując do Miry. - On tu jest?! Czemu nic mi nie powiedział? Studnia działa?

Japonka cofnęła się, starając się opanować dziewczynę i zachować między nimi dystans.

\- Był tu - przyznała. - Ale jak tylko was tu zabrał, od razu wyszedł. Czyli jednak to ty?

\- Jak to, "to ja"? - nie zrozumiała Kagome. Czyżby ta Mira wiedziała o niej coś więcej? W sumie możliwe, że Inuyasha coś o niej wspominał... Zaraz, jeśli przejście znowu działa... Jeśli studnia jest w stanie przenieść ją w czasie, znowu spotka Shippo, Miroku, Sango..

\- Wspominali mi o dziewczynie, która potrafi podróżować w czasie - wyjaśniła tamta. - Ale dopiero kiedy Ke... Mój przyjaciel mi cię wskazał, zaczęłam w to wierzyć.

\- Przyjaciel? To jest tu ktoś jeszcze? Ktoś, kogo znam? 

\- Mira wspominała mi, że jest jeszcze brat tego Inuyashy... - wtrąciła Kaoru, obserwując przyjaciółkę. Zazdrościła jej lekko. Też chciałaby w taki sposób odnaleźć dawnych znajomych. Też chciałaby mieć kogoś, z kim mogłaby porozmawiać o czasach, których mało kto pamięta. Ale dla niej to było przecież niemożliwe.

Bowiem wszyscy już pomarli i nie było szansy na powrót. 

\- Sesshoumaru? - zdziwiła się Kagome, a jej głos był nieco wyższy niż zwykle - Jest tutaj? Z Inuyashą?

Tak, o tym też Kaoru słyszała. O tym, jak to dwaj nienawidzący się bracia nieustannie się ze sobą kłócili - choć trzeba było przyznać, że, jak twierdziła Kagome, w potrzebie potrafili ze sobą współpracować. Być może jednak nie aż tak bardzo się nawzajem nienawidzą, stwierdziła wtedy starsza z nich, ale Kagome tylko się na to zaśmiała. Może i tak, odpowiedziała, ale ja bym tego nie sprawdzała.

\- Teraz jego tu nie ma, ale tak, czasami się sobą spotykają - Mira wydawała się być lekko znużona, jakby ją w ogóle ta sprawa nie interesowała. To także nie zdziwiło Kaoru. Kagome nigdy nie odpowiadała jej o ludzkiej dziewczynie o imieniu Mira. Zapewnie została w to wszystko wplątana wbrew swojej woli...

\- I dają sobie rady bez niszczenia okolicy?

\- Najwyraźniej tak. - Japonka urwała. - Ale o to lepiej ich pytaj. Nie znam reszty za bardzo.

Teraz ta część o tym, że pozostali są tylko przyjaciółmi brata jej przyjaciela, nabrała sensu. Zaraz, zaraz. Czyżby ona i ów Sesshoumaru byli parą?

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - nie zrozumiała Kagome. - Myślałam, że...

\- Ja jestem ty tylko, bo nie mam innej pracy - odpowiedź Miry była zupełnie inna niż się Kaoru spodziewała. - Oraz jedzenie mają dobre.

\- Ah... - to jedyne, co wypowiedziała Kagome, zanim zasiadły do śniadania. - Ale jak oni tu przybyli? Skąd ich znasz? Dlaczego człowiek przyjaźni się z youkai? I dlaczego zostałyśmy zaatakowane?

Mira westchnęła cicho.

\- Wierz mi, lepiej, by wyjaśnił ci to wszystko Inuyasha. Ja mogę coś poplątać. Tymczasem, co powiecie na to, by coś zjeść? Czuję, że mogłabym zjeść konia z kopytami. Zostało jeszcze trochę z obiadu. Ken...mój przyjaciel cudownie gotuje. Nawet odgrzane jedzenie jest dużo lepsze, niż byście się przez całe życie uczyły gotować. 

Właściwie to nie chciały objadać swoich dobroczyńców, ale zorientowały się, że jeszcze chwila i zaczęłoby im burczeć w brzuchach, skorzystały więc z propozycji Miry. Przez cały posiłek Kagome zasypywała nowa poznaną dziewczynę pytaniami o ich wspólnych znajomych. Mira zaś odpowiadała jej, mniej lub bardziej chętnie. Śniadanie przebiegło bez problemów, nie licząc jedynie chwili, gdy Kagome nazwała ją "Mira-chan". 

\- Nie dodawaj tego - poprosiła ją Japonka. - Czuję się wtedy strasznie dziwnie.

Kaoru ukryła uśmiech, przysłuchując się tej krótkiej wymianie zdań. Ile razy słyszała takie słowa z ust Yahiko, gdy przygarnęła go do siebie?

\---

\- To był ostatni? - spytał Shippo, odwracając się do przyjaciela i chowając mały sztylet, którym właśnie dźgnął jednego z youkai, na swe miejsce koło pasa.

\- Myślę, że tak - odparł Inuyasha, ziewając. Białe włosy hanyou spięte były w niedbały kucyk, który targał wiatr. Leżąca na ziemi Kirara przeciągnęła się. - Nastał ranek, teraz będą miały mniej siły. A raczej tak być powinno.

Przyjaciele znajdowali się w niewielkim parku w pobliżu domu Miry. Od kiedy tylko podczas festiwalu odnaleźli Kagome, youkai nękały ich niemal cały czas. Brat Inuayshy obiecał odnaleźć Sharon, ale od tego czasu nikt go nie widział - ani oni, ani Mira.

\- Powinno, powinno - powtórzył Shippo, wywracając oczami, po czym oparł się o drzewo i spojrzał na swego przyjaciela z uwagą. - Mniejsza o to. Inuyasha, co masz zamiar teraz zrobić?

Hanyou wzdrygnął się lekko.

\- Z czym niby? - spróbował obejść temat, ale lisi youkai nie dał się na to nabrać.

\- Doskonale wiesz, z czym. Z Sharon i z Kagome.

Spojrzenie Inuyashy momentalnie spoważniało, a on sam westchnął cicho, odganiając niesforny kosmyk z czoła.

\- To Sharon była winna atakowi na Kagome, czyż nie? - nie spodziewał się odpowiedzi, stąd też kontynuował dalej. - Cholera, wiedziałem, jaka jest naprawdę, ale chciałem wierzyć, że się zmieniła. Że jest w stanie pokonać tą zazdrość. Przecież ona nie jest małym dzieckiem, by się tak bezmyślnie zachowywać!

Sam pomysł błękitnowłosej youkai wydawał się Inuyashie śmieszny. Atak na Kagome podczas festiwalu? Przekonanie youkai do pomocy? Głośne wołanie imienia Inuyashy?

Tylko Sharon mogła wymyślić coś takiego i liczyć, iż nikt nie domyśli się, że to ona była za wszystko odpowiedzialna. Inuyasha dał jej szansę - szansę, którą sama zmarnowała. Kolejnej zaś nie miał okazji jej dawać.

\- Zanim cokolwiek powiesz: nie, nie zamierzam jej bronić - Inuyasha uniosł dłoń, powstrzymując słowa, które musiały paść z ust Shippo - I tak, doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że Sharon złamała obietnicę, którą mi złożyła. Gdy tylko ją ponownie spotkam, przekażę jej to, co powinienem był powiedzieć już wcześniej - że nasz związek nie ma sensu i przyszłości. I że nie da się już go naprawić.

Były to okrutne słowa, ale Inuyasha czuł, że są prawdą. Wiele zawdzięczał Sharon - spotkał ją w czasie wojny, gdy zmuszony był oglądać, jak jego przyjaciele - ludzie i youkai - giną bez sensu, porzuceni, zapomnieni. Wtedy też był sam - w wojennym chaosie rozdzielił się z Shippo i z Kirarą, a z bratem nie rozmawiał od lat. Gdy po raz pierwszy zobaczył Sharon, stojącą we krwi wrogów, wydawała mu się być niemal aniołem śmierci, który rządził polem bitwy. Później, gdy ją lepiej poznał, zrozumiał, że oto znalazł kogoś, kogo nie musi ochraniać, kogoś, kto może walczyć u jego boku. To dzięki niej także był w stanie uwierzyć, że wojna nie zabiła w nim człowieczeństwa. Sharon stała się jego nadzieją na lepszą przyszłość. Jako jedna z niewielu naprawdę rozumiała, jak bardzo wojna może kogoś zmienić i jako jedna z niewielu była w stanie tę wojnę przeżyć - oraz przeżyć jeszcze wiele, wiele lat po niej.

Ponadto, Sharon była youkai. Nie zniknie nagle. Jej życie nie skończy się tak szybko jak ludzkie.

Nie odejdzie tak jak Kagome.

Ale po wojnie wszystko się zmieniło. Spokój trwał niecałe trzy lata. Ten czas był jednym z najszczęśliwszych okresów z życia Inuyashy, porównywalnym do tych dni, które spędził z Kagome, nie troszcząc się o nic.

Zaczęło się niewinnie: drobna kłótnia o to, iż za długo patrzył na inną kobietę. To, że siedział do pozna w nocy z Shippo w barze. To, że wciąż się nie oświadczył Sharon i że nie chciał z nią zamieszkać. Inuyasha próbował to ignorować. Naprawdę próbował. Wymagania Sharon stawały się coraz większe, a kłótnie między tą dwójką - coraz częstsze. Rozstawali się i wracali do siebie czasami nawet po kilka razy dziennie. Ten niezdrowy związek trwał, gdyż ani jedno, ani drugie nie było w stanie go przerwać. Niekiedy nie widzieli się przez pół roku, gdyż chcieli dać sobie czas na odpoczynek.

Atak Sharon na Bogu winną Mire przepełnił czarę goryczy.

Tego dnia Inuyasha zdecydował ostatecznie uciąć wszelakie romantyczne więzi z Sharon. Gdy ta wróciła, postanowił dać jej szansę - ale nie jako ukochanej, tylko jako przyjaciółce.

Ona zaś nie zdała testu ani jako dawna miłość, ani jako przyjaciółka.

\- A co z Kagome? - spytał po chwili Shippo. - Ona się wścieknie. Na pewno się wścieknie, jak nas zobaczy. Na sto procent. Zawsze taka była. Mieliśmy tyle czasu, by się z nią spotkać...

Inuyasha uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem. Mimo obietnic, jakie składali sobie z Shippo, nie byli w stanie trzymać się z dala od nastolatki. Obserwowali ją od chwili narodzin. Zawsze trzymali się w cieniu, niezauważeni, ale towarzyszyli jej. Nie ośmielili się do niej zagadać: nawet wtedy, gdy zamknęło się przejście.

\- Mleko i tak się wylało. Mira musiała jej o nas powiedzieć - wzruszył ramionami Inuyasha. - Teraz możemy jedynie modlić się, aby nas zaakceptowała takich, jakimi jesteśmy.

Shippo unosił brew.

\- Od kiedy się taki religijny zrobiłeś?

\- Od kiedy niższe codziennie patrzeć na twoją twarzyczkę, lisku - odparł Inuyasha, szczerząc się. Doskonale wiedział, że jeszcze przyjdzie mu za ten komentarz kiedyś zapłacić - Nieważne. Powinniśmy chyba wracać, co? Nie każdy Kagome czekać dłużej niż powinna. A Sharon póki co się nie przejmujmy.

\----

Po jakimś czasie, gdy już skończyły jeść, rozległ się dźwięk przekręcanego klucza w drzwiach. Mira i Kaoru popatrzyły na siebie porozumiewawczo, gdy Kagome niemal rzuciła się do przedpokoju, nie będąc w stanie zahamować wybuchu emocji, które gromadziły się w niej już od tak długiego czasu.

\- Ka-Kagome? - wyjąkał Inuyasha, gdy dziewczyna rzuciła mu się na szyję.

\- Inuyasha! - wykrzyknęła, a w jej oczach kryły się radosne błyski. - Gdzieś ty był, tyle czasu? I gdzie jest reszta?

Kaoru wyjrzała zza rogu, ale nikt się więcej nie pojawił. Czyli jednak to na tą jedną osobę czekali. Przez chwilę myślała, że przyjdzie ktoś jeszcze, ale jednak się pomyliła.

\- Sesshoumaru został na zewnątrz? - spytała Mira, przerywając powitanie zakochanym. No tak, ją interesuje tylko jedno. Czy oni na pewno nie są parą?

\- Tak, chyba tak.. - odparł białowłosy hanyou, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Kaoru dobrze zapamiętała jego wygląd. Musiała przyznać, że wyróżniał się wśród ludzi, i to nawet bardzo. Mimo starań nie była też w stanie nie patrzeć na jego śmieszne psie uszy. Owszem, słyszała, że jest w połowie youkai, ale wcześniej nie zdawała sobie dokładnie sprawy z tego, co to oznacza.

\- To ja idę do niego - poinformowała obecnych Mira, po czym dodała do Kaoru - Dajmy im trochę czasu na rozmowę.

Ta kiwnęła głową, rozumiejąc potrzebę Kagome. Sama przecież była w podobnej sytuacji, kiedy spotkała Kenshina w Kyoto. Tak bardzo chciała z nim porozmawiać, zapytać o tyle rzeczy.. 

Jakie to dziwne, stwierdziła w myślach, podążając za swą towarzyszką do ogrodu, przebywając tu, zaczynam myśleć o przeszłości częściej niż ostatnio. 

Ale nie tylko to ją zdziwiło. Nie wiedząc czemu, spodziewała się, że znajdowały się wcześniej w bloku. Teraz jednak okazało się, że był to dom, i to w starym, japońskim stylu, do złudzenia przypominający jej dawne dojo.

\- Część, Mira - przywitał się z nią wyglądający być trochę młodszy od Kaoru - a dokładniej jej ciała - chłopak o kasztanowych włosach i zielonych oczach.

\- Gdzie jest..?

\- Z tyłu, powiedział, że na ciebie poczeka - odparł, mijając ich. Za nim krok w krok podążało dziwne ogoniaste stworzenie, ni to kot, ni to lis. Kaoru odwróciła się gwałtownie. Czy tylko jej się wydawało, czy chłopak także posiadał ogon?

\- Nie myśl o tym zbyt wiele - poradziła jej Mira. - To youkai, oboje. Ten wyższy to Shippo, musiałaś o nim słyszeć. Ta za nim zaś to Kirara.

Kaoru kiwnęła głową, dochodząc do wniosku, że w ten prosty sposób poznała praktycznie prawie wszystkich mieszkańców, których jednak było więcej.

\- Dlaczego Sesshoumaru nie chce się przywitać z Kagome? - spytała, gdy zaczęły okrążać dojo. Gdzieś z ze środka dobiegł ich głośny okrzyk "osuwari". Cokolwiek to miało oznaczać, Kaoru chyba wolała tego nie wiedzieć.

\- Taki ma charakter - usłyszała w odpowiedzi. Słysząc to, wzruszyła ramionami. Najwyraźniej nie jest on towarzyską osobą. Cóż, najwyżej nie przypadną sobie do gustu... A potem zatrzymała się w pół kroku, dostrzegając postać siedząca na drewnianej werandzie.

Niemożliwe. Z całą pewnością niemożliwe.

Bowiem mężczyzna tam siedzący wyglądał zupełnie jak Kenshin w czasach, gdy tylko się poznali. Owszem, był inaczej ubrany, a przy sobie miał nie jeden, a trzy miecze, ale to bez wątpienia był on.

Serce Kaoru pękło na pół i złączyło się ponownie w tej jednej chwili, gdy on odwrócił się do niej - ta twarz, ta twarz, taka sama, a jakże inna! - i odezwał się cicho, uprzejmie, ale z dystansem:

\- My się chyba jeszcze nie znamy. Kim jesteś?


	11. różnica czasu

Kagome sama nie wiedziała, co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

Ta dziewczyna, Mira, znała Inuyashę! Znała go, a on znał ją! A to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno - Inuyasha był w tym czasie. Owszem, nowo poznana znajoma ani słowem się o tym nie zająknęła, ale całkiem możliwe, że po prostu nie miała o tym pojęcia. W końcu gołym okiem było widać, że Japonka urodziła się tutaj, w tych czasach.

Oraz Sesshoumaru! Kagome wyobraziła sobie, jak bardzo musiał być zaskoczony i zdumiony, gdy przybył do tych czasów.. Zaraz, tylko po co on miałby tu przebywać? Może chciał mieć oko na swojego młodszego brata..? Niee, to do niego kompletnie nie pasowało.

Kagome wkrótce jednak porzuciła te myśli, gdy tylko usłyszała, że wśród znajomych Miry znajduje się także Shippo. A skąd on by się tu wziął? Dotąd nikomu nie udało się przejść przez przejście oprócz Inuyashy. Dziewczyna jednak odrzuciła te wątpliwości. Nie chciała o tym myśleć. Ważne było to, że odnalazła przyjaciół.

A potem usłyszały otwierane drzwi. Z mocno bijącym sercem - dziwne, że jeszcze nikt nie zwrócił jej na to uwagi - wyszła na korytarz. Nadzieja, która zdawała się całkowicie zaniknąć w przeciągu tych trzech długich lat, ponownie wróciła i rozbłysła ogromnym płomieniem.

Czy to prawda? Czy wreszcie go zobaczy?

Ale stał tam. Był i rozglądał się wokół w sposób, który widziała już tyle razy.

Nic nie myślała. Nie miała pojęcia, co chce mu powiedzieć, jak ułożyć zdania z rozsypanych myśli. Jej ciało zareagowało samo, jakby chcąc się upewnić, czy to on, czy jest rzeczywisty, czy jej oczy nie kłamią..

\- Ka-Kagome? - usłyszała. Tak, to bez wątpienia był on. Tak za nim tęskniła. Tak bardzo chciała go zobaczyć.

Ale... Coś było nie tak. Być może ta lekka zmiana w tonie jego głosu, gdy wypowiedział jej imię.

\- Inuyasha! - wykrzyknęła, emocje wygrały z wątpliwościami - Gdzieś ty był, tyle czasu? I gdzie jest reszta?

Było jeszcze tyle rzeczy, które chciała mu powiedzieć. To, jak bardzo za nim tęskniła. Oraz opowiedzieć mu o swoim życiu, o szkole, znajomych...

\- Sesshoumaru został na zewnątrz? - dziwne pytanie wyrwało się z ust Miry. Kagome nie spodziewała się po nim przyjaźni z człowiekiem. Przecież ją ledwo tolerował! Ją oraz Rin, małą ludzką dziewczynkę.

\- Tak, chyba tak - mruknął Inuyasha. Kątem oka Kagome zauważyła jak Mira oraz Shura wychodzą z domu, coś do siebie mówiąc.

Nastolatka rzuciła się w ramiona hanyou, który początkowo zesztywniał. Zaraz jednak objął ją. Serce Kagome chciało wyrwać się z jej piersi, bowiem dziewczyna niemal czuła, jak obija się o jej żebra.

Był tutaj. Nie był snem, nie był wizją, nie był duchem. Stał tutaj z krwi i kości, taki sam, jak trzy lata wcześniej.

Po policzku Kagome potoczyła się pojedyncza łza szczęścia.

\- Tęskniłam - wyszeptała.

Ciepła dłoń pogładziła ją po plecach.

\- Ja też. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo, Kagome - usłyszała stłumiony głos, gdy Inuyasha schował twarz w jej włosach. W każdej innej sytuacji od razu by na niego warknęła, by przestał, ale...nie miała serca. Nie chciała, by ją puszczał.

\- Inuyasha... - zaczęła, ale nie skończyła. Było tak wiele rzeczy, które chciała mu powiedzieć. Tak wiele się wydarzyło, tak wiele osób poznała, tak dużo się zmieniło w jej życiu.

Nie było to jednak teraz ważne. Nie, na rozmowy przyjdzie czas - w przyszłości.

Kagome wreszcie go odnalazła i nie miała zamiaru pozwolić mu ponownie się oddalić. Nieważne, co by się stało.

Po chwili - ile mogło minąć? Minuta? Dwie? A może godzina? - Kagome cofnęła się, przyglądając się dokładniej hanyou, na którego ustach widniał pewny siebie uśmieszek. Oraz... Czy to była tylko jej wyobraźnia, czy też jego policzki były lekko wilgotne? Spojrzała w jego oczy, które przyglądały się jej, jakby chciały zapamiętać jej wygląd na długi, długi czas. Kagome nagle zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak blisko siebie znajdują się ich twarze, a jej policzki zarumieniły się delikatnie. 

\- Gdzie byłeś przez te trzy lata? - odezwała się, starając się zabrzmieć poważnie. Nie była dzieckiem. Nie, ona dorosła i wiele się nauczyła. Niech wie, że powinien traktować ją teraz jak kobietę - Nie miałam pojęcia, że studnia nadal działa...

Spojrzenie Inuyashy uciekło w bok, a jego uśmiech zniknął. Kagome zamarła. Co przed nią ukrywał?

\- Bo nie działa - usłyszała obcy, ale dziwnie znajomy głos. Odwróciła głowę i wciągnęła głęboko powietrze do płuc.

Zielone oczy. Kasztanowe włosy. Oraz ten ogon.

Ten sam chłopak, który uratował Shurę, gdy ta była atakowana przez youkai.

\- Kim... Kim ty jesteś? - spytała. Nie miała wątpliwości, musiał być spokrewniony z Shippo. Może to jego starszy brat?

Chłopak stojący przed nią wydawał się mieć około 16 lat. Może trochę więcej. Gdyby miała stawiać, powiedziałaby, że tak właśnie będzie wyglądać Shippo, gdy ten dorośnie. W dodatku tamta moc, którą pokazał w nocy...

\- Nie powiedziałeś jej, Inuyasha? - zdziwił się, na co starszy z tej dwójki tylko przychnął.

\- Nie dała mi czasu! - próbował się tłumaczyć.

Ale Kagome już ich nie słuchała, koło bowiem Shippo-nie-Shippo znajdowała się nikt inny jak Kirara, która to bez wahania podeszła do niej i wskoczyła na jej dłonie. Była lżejsza, niż nastolatka zapamiętała, ale Kagome tylko pogładziła jej gęste futerko z uśmiechem, nie przejmując się tym.

\- Kirara przeszła z wami przez studnię? - spytała Kagome z zachwytem, ale odpowiedziała jej cisza. Złe pytanie. - Powinniście ją lepiej karmić.

\- Studnia nie działa - odparł jej po chwili Inuyasha, a w jego oczach pojawiło się wahanie. Kagome nie pamiętała już, kiedy ostatnio je widziała. Towarzysz hanyou spojrzał na niego, po czym kiwnął głową. Co tu było nie tak? - Od ponad 200 lat. 

Kagome zamrugała oczami, raz, drugi.

\- Jeśli studnia nie działa, to jak możecie..

Nie dokończyła, zobaczywszy ich wymowny wzrok. Zrozumiała, co chcieli jej w ten sposób powiedzieć.

To było jak nieśmieszny żart. Życie youkai i hanyou było o wiele dłuższe od ludzkiego i Kagome zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, ale... Ale tak po prostu mieliby przeżyć ten cały czas bez niej? W chwili, gdy dla niej minęły trzy lata, to dla nich minęło więcej, o wiele więcej?

\- Więc... - cofnęła się o krok i spojrzała na nowo przybyłego. Jej głos załamał się lekko. - Ty jesteś... 

\- Shippo - potwierdził.

Kagome zaczęła szukać kłamstwa w jego oczach, ale go nie zobaczyła.

To była prawda.

Prawda.

W takim razie... 

\- ...dlaczego się ze mną nie spotkaliście? - spytała ich, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy, których nie zamierzała pokazywać.

\- Kagome... - Inuyasha wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę. Teraz mogła zobaczyć, że jego twarz też się zmieniła, był starszy i bardziej przypominał swojego brata. Jaką idiotką musiała być, by tego nie zauważyć? By zignorować znaki, które pokazywała jej Mira?

\- Osuwari! - warknęła Kagome, aktywując zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że białowłosy hanyou upadł na podłogę. Nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru pozwolić mu się dotykać, zachowywać, jakby nic się nie stało. Jakby nadal byli tymi samymi osobami.

Jak mogli?

Jak mogli tak po prostu o niej zapomnieć na tyle lat?

Jak mogli ją porzucić? Jak mogli nie pomyśleć o jej uczuciach?

Ona przecież tak k o c h a ł a z nimi przybywać. Przecież tamte chwile spędzone z nimi były najlepsze w jej życiu. Przecież tak bardzo jej na nich zależało.

\- Nawet jeśli studnia się zamknęła, widzieliście, kiedy się to dla mnie stało! - krzyknęła Kagome, nie myśląc nad słowami, które wypowiadała. - Mogliście mnie odwiedzić w każdej chwili podczas tych trzech lat! Więc dlaczego? Dlaczego tyle czekaliście? Nie wierzę, że moglibyście mnie tak po prostu zostawić? Tym dla was jestem? Starą przyjaciółką, której w ogóle nie chcieliście odwiedzić? Po co w ogóle mnie ratowaliście? Nie łatwiej by wam było po prostu zapomnieć?

\- Kagome... - zaczął Inuyasha, dziwnie jak na siebie spokojnie. - To wcale nie tak...

\- Wcale nie tak?! - rozkręciła się dziewczyna. Jeszcze kilka minut temu była najszczęśliwszą dziewczyną na świecie. Teraz jej szczęście znikło, gdy okazało się, że żyła w kłamstwie. - Mogliście mnie odwiedzić?! Wiem, że mogliście! Przecież tyle razy byłeś u mnie w domu, Inuyasha!

\- To prawda, ale...

\- Nie przerywaj mi, gdy ja mówię! Dlaczego mnie opuściliście? Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo chciałam was wszystkich ujrzeć? Ile dni i tygodni spędziłam na szukaniu sposobu, by do was wrócić? Czy masz choćby najmniejsze pojęcie, co przeszłam przez ten cały czas, nie będąc pewna, czy przypadkiem sobie tego wszystkiego nie wymyśliłam? Trzy lata. Trzy lata, tyle dla mnie minęło! Zgadnij, ile w tym czasie widziałam youkai? Jak sądzisz? Nie odpowiadasz? Świetnie. Powiem ci. Zero. Ani jednego. Nawet takiego małego, który nic nie zrobiłby człowiekowi. Moje życie było takie normalne, tak bardzo normalne.

Obok niej Inuyasha podniósł się.

\- W obecnych czasach youkai uciekły z miast i...

\- I niby dawniej było ich więcej? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Wiem, że gdy studnia działała, ciągle coś się działo! Wiem, że wtedy żyłam w dwóch światach. Wiem, że wtedy miałam prawdziwych przyjaciół, którzy nic przede mną nie ukrywali!

Shippo spuścił głowę, a w oczach Inuyashy odmalował się ból. Kagome wiedziała, że ich krzywdzi, ale wiedziała także, że tym razem racja jest po jej stronie. Oszukali ją. Mogli ją odwiedzić. Dlaczego nie chcieli się z nią spotkać?

\- Wtedy youkai przybyły ze studni - wtrącił się cicho Shippo. Kirara zeskoczyła z ramion Kagome i położyła się na podłodze, uderzając o nią co jakiś czas ogonem. - Uwierz mi, dawniej...

\- Dawniej? Dawniej to byliście ze mną szczerzy! Dawniej to...!

\- Kagome! - Inuyasha wykrzyknął jej imię, jak wiele razy wcześniej. Chciał coś do niej powiedzieć, ale po chwili zrezygnował. Zamiast tego zacisnął dłoń w pięść, jakby próbował się opanować - co same w sobie było dziwne. Tak przynajmniej mogłaby stwierdzić Kagome, gdyby miała nastrój na zauważanie czegokolwiek.

\- Nie odzywaj się do mnie! - warknęła. Jak mogli? Jak mogli?

Obok niej Inuyasha spojrzał bałaganie na Shippo, ten jednak pokręcił głową i wskazał na dziewczynę. W zamian za to hanyou westchnął i usiadł na ziemi, pozwalając ich przyjaciółce wylać swą złość, żal i poczucie zdrady. Wiedzieli, wiedzieli, że to, co zrobili, było niewybaczalne. Ale przecież...

\- Jeśli chcesz, możesz teraz wyjść - odezwał się, korzystając z chwili ciszy, gdy Kagome zabrakło tchu. - A my znikniemy, jakby nas nigdy nie było. I już nigdy, ale to przenigdy się już nie spotkamy. 

Nie chciał się posuwać do takich słów i niemal już od razu zawstydził się tego, co powiedział. Niezauważalnie dla samego siebie wszedł w tryb "przy Sharon", gdzie posuwał się do najgorszych sztuczek, byle tylko zranić dziewczynę. Podczas swoich kłótni wielokrotnie mówili sobie rzeczy, które nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie powinny zostać powiedziane na głos.

Ale przecież Kagome nie była Sharon i nigdy nią nie będzie. Nie zastąpi jej, tak samo jak Sharon nigdy nie była w stanie w pełni zastąpić Kagome czy Kikyo.

\- A żebyś wiedział, że wyj..! - zaczęła dziewczyna, urwała jednak, usłyszawszy ostatnią część zdania. - Nie mówisz serio.

Spojrzenie, który rzucił jej Inuyasha, stanowiło odpowiedź. Nigdy go u niego wcześniej nie widziała.

Być może rzeczywiście upływ czasu potrafi zmieniać ludzi.

\- Musimy porozmawiać - odrzekł. Wiedział, że to nie będzie proste. Ale nie mieli już wyboru. Jeśli Kagome by teraz wyszła - tak po prostu - naraziłaby siebie na niebezpieczeństwo. Niby on, Shippo, Kenshin i Kirara pozbyli się większości youkai, to jednak zawsze istniało jakieś ryzyko, że jakiegoś przeoczyli.

\- Kagome, proszę - odezwał się cicho Shippo, miętosząc z tyłu dłonie. On też był zdenerwowany, niemal tak samo jak hanyou. Nie chciał stracić przyjaciółki, nie w taki głupi sposób - Wiem, że popełniliśmy błąd... taki cholerny błąd, ale uwierz mi, mieliśmy swoje powody.

Słysząc przekleństwo, które wyszło z jego ust, nastolatka wzdrygnęła się.

Shippo przeklnął w myślach. Głupi był. Zapomniał, jak bardzo wrażliwe są nastoletnie dziewczęta. Za bardzo przyzwyczaił się do towarzystwa Sharon, która w szale wiele rzeczy niszczyła i przeklinała gorzej niż szewc oraz Miry, która bez wahania wchodziła do baru, brała udział w turniejach picia z uśmiechem na twarzy i nie widziała w tym nic gorszącego.

\- Kagome-chan... - szepnął pieszczotliwie. Jakie to było zabawne. Niegdyś to on był tym młodszym, tym przed którym trzeba było ukrywać prawdę. A teraz to on był od niej starszy i dziewczyna wydawała mu się być taka krucha, taka delikatna, jakby miała się zaraz załamać - Proszę, daj nam szansę, byśmy ci wszystko wytłumaczyli.

Ufne oczy Kagome przeniosły się na niego. Dziewczyna jeszcze tyle rzeczy nie wiedziała. Po prostu była tak młoda. A równocześnie była o niebo dojrzalsza od swoich rówieśników. W końcu po chwili, która zdawała się być wiecznością, kiwnęła głową.

\- Wysłucham was - zdecydowała cicho - O ile będziecie mówić z sensem.

\---

Blondwłosa dziewczyna patrzyła na Kenshina, jakby ten był duchem. Widział już kiedyś takie spojrzenie, taki wzrok. Dokładnie tak samo wyglądały oczy Miry kilka lat wcześniej, przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu, gdy ta nie mogła się zdecydować, czy śni, czy naprawdę go widzi.

\- Kagome wróciła - poinformowała go Japonka, odwrócona tyłem do nieznajomej. Nie mogła być w stanie zobaczyć jej spojrzenia, nic więc dziwnego, że była taka spokojna - Więc postanowiłam zostawić ich razem i się z tobą przywitać, Sesshoumaru.

To imię stanowiło znak. Dziewczyna nic nie wiedziała i, aby uniknąć zbędnych pytań, będą używać tylko tego jednego. Zawsze używali tej prostej sztuczki, gdy poznawali kogoś nowego.

\- Rozumiem - mruknął Kenshin, ze wszystkich sił starając się, by w jego głosie nie pojawiło się zawiedzenie. Przez chwilę pozwolił sobie myśleć, że a nóż ta blondwłosa dziewczyna jest taka sama jak Mira.

Ale jednak nie.

Blondynka zamknęła oczy, a gdy je ponownie otworzyła, pojawiło się w nich zrozumienie. Nie potrafiła jednak ukryć wyraźnej tęsknoty, gdy na niego spojrzała.

Może jednak... Może jednak była taka jak Mira?

\- A więc to ty jesteś... Sesshoumaru? - spytała, jakby to wiele wyjaśniało. W jej głosie pojawił się smutek. - Nie wyglądasz na brata Inuyashy.

\- Jesteśmy rodzeństwem, jeśli o to pytasz - odparł, zmuszając się do milszego tonu. Przecież kiedy jeszcze nie posiadał wspomnień, przychodziło mu to tak prosto! Zakładał maskę lekko oderwanego od rzeczywistości wędrowca i uśmiechał się, ukrywając swe prawdziwe uczucia. Ale teraz już tak nie potrafił. Być może to osobowość Sesshoumaru mu na to nie pozwalała. Nie miał pojęcia. A zresztą, czasami go to w ogóle nie obchodziło.

\- To jest Shura - przedstawiła nieznajomą Mira. - Przyjaciółka Kagome.

\- Miło mi cię poznać - zaczęła blondynka, po czym zawahała się, widząc jak Mira siada obok chłopaka. Ten, zauważywszy to, skinął jej głową.

\- Możesz tu podejść, jeśli chcesz - zaproponował, choć jakaś jego część była temu całkowicie przeciwna. Im więcej ludzi w pobliżu, tym więcej kłopotów.

\- Znaleźliście te youkai? - spytała go Mira, gdy tylko Shura zbliżyła się do nich. - Było ich więcej, no nie?

\- Tak - widząc brak zrozumienia w oczach blondynki, dodał jeszcze: - Te, które zaatakowały wczoraj ciebie i Kagome. Inuyasha byłby za nimi ruszył od razu, ale miał dwie nieprzytomne ludzkie dziewczyny na karku..

\- I pozbył się was, zwalając wszystko na mnie - dokończyła Mira. 

\- To nie było zbyt uprzejme - zganił ją Kenshin.

\- Ale to prawda. Inuyasha zawsze najpierw działa, potem myśli. Po co ja mu podawałam swój adres?

\- Mieszkasz tutaj? - zdumiała się Shura. - Myślałam, że to pusty dom.

\- Tylko kiedy tu przybywamy. Mój prawdziwy dom jest w Tokyo. Jak pewnie zauważyłaś, ten nie jest zbyt...przyjazny. Moja babka kiedyś tu żyła, a kiedy umarła, dom spadł mojej matce, ta jednak się nim nie zainteresowała, więc mi go przekazała... wiesz, tego typu sprawy. Wracając do historii, jak tylko Inuyasha się tu zjawił, zadzwoniłam po Sesshoumaru, aby powstrzymał tego idiotę przed pójściem tam samemu.

\- Inuyasha ma dość...specyficzny sposób walki - dokończył za nią Kenshin. - Powiedzmy, że lepiej by było, gdyby nie przesadzał. A kiedy chodzi o Kagome, ma do tego tendencje. Chyba wiesz, co ich łączyło?

Początkowo pragnął użyć czasu teraźniejszego, ale ostatecznie zmienił zdanie. Kagome była rozumną nastolatką, która wiele mogła zrozumieć... Ale czy będzie w stanie zaakceptować dawny związek Inuyashy? Czy zrozumie to, że gdy ktoś czeka tyle lat w samotności, w końcu się łamie i pragnie mieć kogoś u boku, nie tylko przyjaciela?

Cóż, Kagome zapewnie będzie w stanie to zrozumieć, ale Kenshin wątpił, by była w stanie zaakceptować Sharon. A Sharon nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie zaakceptuje "ludzkiej kochanki Inuyashy", jak ją pogardliwie nazywała.


	12. fałszywe założenia

We głębi domu Inuyasha uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do Kagome, nie będąc świadomy słów, które przed chwilą wypowiedział o nim brat.

\- Kagome, potrzebujesz trochę czasu? - Shippo nachylił się do dziewczyny. - Teraz, kiedy nic nam nie grozi, możemy dać ci chwilkę.

\- Wcale nie mamy go aż tak..

Ostre spojrzenie Shippo sprawiło, że białowłosy hanyou ucichł.

\- Wiemy, że źle zrobiliśmy, nic ci nie mówiąc... ale jeśli mam być szczery, daty łatwo się ze sobą mieszają. Obserwowaliśmy się, starając się nie zostać zauważonymi. Oraz musieliśmy się upewnić, że inne youkai nie będą cię chciały zaatakować.

Kagome zamrugała oczami.

\- Obserwowaliście mnie? - powtórzyła.

\- Nie przez cały czas, oczywiście - zaczął się bronić lisi youkai. - Ale wydaje ci się możliwe, że nawet byśmy cię nie zobaczyli? Znasz nas, Kagome.

\- Wiesz, to zabrzmiało trochę, jakbyśmy ją prześladowali... - wtrącił Inuyasha, na co Shippo jedynie pokręcił głową.

\- Nie bądź głupi. Kagome, chcieliśmy być blisko ciebie, ale wiedzieliśmy, że nie powinniśmy. Co było, gdybyśmy przez to zmienili przeszłość i na przykład sprawiła, że nigdy nie skorzystałabyś zes studni? Stworzylibyśmy paradoks czasowy... a to nie skończyłoby się zbyt dobrze, ani dla ciebie, ani dla nas.

\- Ktoś cofnął się w czasie i zabił własnego dziadka, więc sam nie powinien istnieć... Coś takiego?

Shippo skinął głową.

\- Co jednak nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego nie ujawniliście się wcześniej! Wiesz, to nie jest tak, że przejście przestało działać wczoraj. 

W tym momencie pozostała dwójka zawahała się. Powiedzieć czy nie powiedzieć?

\----

Kaoru siedziała obok Miry i przysłuchiwała się, jak wraz z Sesshoumaru - wciąż tak trudno było uwierzyć, że to jednak nie Kenshin - wyjaśniają całą sytuację.

Ale to było logiczne.

Kenshin nie żył. A nawet jeśliby się odrodził, nie mógłby posiadać takiego samego ciała. Tak samo przecież było z nią, Kaoru.

Kenshin nie żył. Więc ten Sesshoumaru musiał być z nim jakoś spokrewniony. Kagome opowiadała jej, że pochodził z czasów poprzedzające te, w których żyła Kaoru. Czyli mógł być nawet przodkiem Kenshina.

Faktycznie. To by wyjaśniało nadludzką szybkość Kenshina. Jego zwinność. Wyczulone zmysły. Musiał posiadać w sobie geny youkai.

Sesshoumaru różnił się od Kenshina. Był młody, nie posiadał blizny w kształcie krzyża. Oraz na jego twarzy widziały dziwne znaki, a długie włosy miał rozpuszczone. 

Jego oczy były złote.

Nie uśmiechał się.

To nie był Kenshin. To był Sesshoumaru.

Gdy tylko sobie to uświadomiła, niemal zaśmiała się z własnej głupoty. Przecież to niemożliwe, by ktoś był w dwóch miejscach naraz.

Za to wydawał się być dość blisko z Mirą, co zdziwiło Kaoru. Kagome opowiadała jej, jak bardzo nienawidził ludzi.

Czy możliwe, że oni...

\- Właściwie, jest coś, co mnie zastanawia - odezwała się Kaoru po chwili, gdy już mniej więcej zrozumiała sytuację. Mira sięgnęła po sake, które przyniósł wcześniej chłopak. Chłopak? Kaoru sama nie wiedziała, jak myśleć o kimś, kto wyglądał na jej rówieśnika (fizycznie, oczywiście), a w rzeczywistości był od niej starszy.

\- Tak?

\- Jesteście parą?

Tym jednym, niewinnym pytaniem spowodowała, że Mira zakrztusiła się. Prędko przełknęła napój, po czym spojrzała z niedowierzaniem i rozbawieniem na Kaoru.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! - krzyknęła. - Czy ja ci wyglądam na kogoś, kto mógłby być z...

\- Nie żywię takich uczuć w stosunku do Miry - poparł ją Sesshoumaru. - Jesteśmy po prostu przyjaciółmi.

\- Kagome mówiła mi, że nienawidzisz ludzi...

\- To było setki lat temu! - Mira odłożyła z łoskotem kubek. - Każdy by się zmienił! Poza tym, on tak naprawdę ma--

\- Wystarczy, Mira - przerwał jej ostro czerwonowłosy. Ona urwała, gdy uświadomiła sobie, co właśnie zamierzała powiedzieć.

Oraz co zdradzić. 

A przecież już dawno obiecali sobie, że nie zdradzą nikomu - nawet Shippo czy Inuyashie - kim była kiedyś Mira. Jak naprawdę się poznali.

Te wspomnienia przyniosłyby tylko więcej kłopotów niż pożytku. 

\---

Wiesz, to nie jest tak, że przejście przestało działać wczoraj - słowa wypowiedziane przez Kagome zawisły w powietrzu. Inuyasha spojrzał na Shippo. Shippo spojrzał na Inuyashę. A potem oboje, w tym samym momencie pokręcili, niemal niedostrzegalnie głowami.

\- Myślę, że po prostu baliśmy się, że stwierdzisz, iż zbytnio się zmieniliśmy - odezwał się ostatecznie hanyou. Nie było to kłamstwo. Ale nie była to cała prawda.

\- Jakby nie patrzeć, dla nas minęło więcej czasu niż dla ciebie. I też ciężko jest się zachowywać jakoś..normalnie.

\- Może też mieliśmy nadzieję, że uda ci się ponownie przenieść w czasie?

\- Wtedy byśmy to pamiętali, Inuyasha.

\- A, faktycznie. To może w takim razie chcieliśmy nie dopuścić do zamknięcia przejścia?

\- Przejście już się zamknęło.

Słysząc to, gniew Kagome - bez jej zgody i wbrew woli, powoli zaczął się obniżać. Chyba jednak aż tak mocno się nie zmienili, przynajmniej Inuyasha. Kiedy usłyszała, jak wiele dla nich lat minęło, w pierwszej chwili się przeraziła. Tak jak powiedzieli, bała się, że zmienili się bardziej niż byłaby w stanie to zrozumieć. Że stali się kimś obcym. Że już nigdy nie będą w stanie się zrozumieć.

\- Kim jest ta Mira? - spytała po chwili, gdy ciekawość wzięła górę nad dumą - Jest człowiekiem, nie?

\- To przyjaciółka Sesshoumaru - odparł Shippo. - I nie, nie mam pojęcia, skąd i jak się poznali. Po prostu się pojawiła. Musisz ją zaakceptować.

\- Aby Sesshoumaru miał ludzką przyjaciółkę... - Kagome wypowiedziała te słowa, ale sama nie mogła w nie uwierzyć. Owszem, opiekował się kiedyś małą Rin... Ale to była dziewczynka, a nie dorosła kobieta! - Są parą?

\- Parą? - powtórzył Inuyasha, starając się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. - To dobre. Muszę im to powiedzieć!

Obok niego Shippo zaś z całych sił próbował zachować pokerową twarz. 

\- Nie trafiłam? 

\- I to bardzo - parsknął śmiechem białowłosy - Wiesz.. Mira..ona..

\- Mamy teorię, że woli raczej dziewczyny, ale nie jest jeszcze potwierdzona - Shippo nachylił się do ucha przyjaciółki. - Nie waż się jej powiedzieć, że to ode mnie usłyszałaś, jasne? I nie mów o tym Sesshoumaru.

Kagome była w stanie tylko kiwnął głową, wstrząśnięta. W takim kraju. W takich czasach.

\- Ale skąd wiecie, że ona..?

\- Właściwie, nie jesteśmy tego pewni... Sama nigdy tego nam nie powiedziała.. Ale kiedy Sharo--

\- Ukhm - przerwał mu Inuyasha, na co Shippo zamrugał oczami. Za bardzo się rozluźnili.

\- Sharo to przyjaciółka Miry - wyjaśnił lisi youkai, licząc, że Kagome nie wyczuje kłamstwa. - I raz, gdy ją spotkaliśmy, Mira ciągle się na nią patrzyła. A potem o niej dużo mówiła..

\- To jeszcze nie czyni z niej...

\- Możliwe, że się mylimy - Inuyasha wzruszył ramionami. - Ale tak czy siak, raczej nie ma szans, by mój brat coś do niej czuł.

Tym razem to Kagome zamrugała oczami.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo miał dotąd dwie żony i nie skończyło się to dla nich za dobrze.

Kagome raz jeszcze zamrugała. Zaczynało jej to wchodzić już w krew.

\- Miał KOGO?!

\- Żony.

\- Dwie?

\- Dwie, z dziesięcioletnią przerwą.

\- Sesshoumaru?

\- Sesshoumaru.

\- Ten Sesshoumaru?

\- Ten Sesshoumaru.

\- Jakim cudem?

Na twarzy Inuyashy pojawił się dziwny uśmiech.

\- Oh, to długa historia. A zaczęła się ona od tego, że mój brat popełnił pewien błąd..

\---

Kaoru westchnęła, gdy Mira zaproponowała jej kieliszek. Ale nie zaprotestowała. Potrzebowała przez chwilę nie myśleć. Więc tak zrobiła, korzystając z faktu, że Kagome nie ma obok niej. Ona nie była w stanie zrozumieć Kaoru. Tego, że była inna. Mira zaś zdawała się ją akceptować, mimo iż tak niewiele o sobie wiedziały.

Ich rozmowa zeszła na coraz bardziej błahe tematy. Okazało się, że Mira i ona słuchają tego samego zespołu. Zagadały się nad nim i nawet nie zauważyły, że w pewnym momencie Sesshoumaru odparł z rozpaczą głowę na rękach.

Powiedzieli jej. Z całą pewnością jej powiedzieli - doszedł do wniosku, gdy usłyszał pełny zdumienia krzyk Kagome. Jeśli się nie pomylił, zabrzmiał on jak "miał kogo?". A to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.

Jego głupi brat musiał jej o nim powiedzieć.

Owszem, Kagome musiała się kiedyś o tym dowiedzieć. Ale liczył, że jak już, zrobi to Shippo. Inuyasha miał zły zwyczaj opowiadania najgorszych rzeczy wyjętych z kontekstu.

Takich jak ta o jego rodzinie, którą niegdyś posiadał.

Czas mijał powoli, a im nie kwapiło się do powrotu do reszty. Mira nigdy za nimi nie przepadała. Kaoru chciała dać trochę czasu przyjaciółce. Kenshin zaś nie miał najmniejszej ochoty widzieć się teraz ze swoim bratem. Oraz z Kagome.

Poranek zamienił się w przedpołudnie, gdy w końcu głód zmusił ich do ruszenia się z miejsca.

\- Powinnam już wracać... - zaczęła Shura, ale oni ją powtrzymali.

\- Chyba lepiej będzie, jeśli cię odwiozę - zaproponował Kenshin. - Mieszkasz gdzieś tu w pobliżu?

Skinęła głową i podała im adres.

\- To kilka minut od domu Kagome-chan. Ją też zabierzesz?

\- Nie, damy jej więcej czasu. Na pewno jest wiele rzeczy, o których chce z nimi porozmawiać. Mira, a ty?

Japonka zastanowiła się.

\- Jest ktoś, kogo chciałabym odwiedzić.. 

\- Więc zdecydowane. 

\---

Kaoru rozstała się z Sesshoumaru i Mirą przed domem. Japonka zamachała jej na pożegnanie, mężczyzna zaś tylko skinął jej głową. Z tyłu spoczywał futerał od gitary, w którym, jak ostatnio się dowiedziała, znajdowały się miecze Sesshoumaru. Jak sam powiedział, dzięki temu był w stanie uniknąć dziwnych spojrzeń. Kaoru uśmiechnęła się do nich, po czym weszła do środka, gdzie już czekała na nią matka. Gdy tylko usłyszała, że drzwi wejściowe otwierają się, podniosła głowę i odrzuciła gazetę, którą czytała.

\- Gdzieś ty była? - spytała, w jej głosie złość mieszała się z ulgą. - Całą noc cię nie było. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak się martwiliśmy.

Miała. Przecież czuła to samo, gdy Kenji nie wracał. Gdy podążał własną ścieżką i oddalał się od niej.

\- Nocowałam u przyjaciółki Kagome - odparła. Znając jej matkę, ta na pewno pytała znajomych jej córki, czy nie wiedzą, gdzie ona jest. - Ściemniało się, więc nie chciałyśmy tak w nocy wracać.

\- Shura, przecież tysiące razy mówiłam ci, że...

\- W nocy jest niebezpiecznie, wiem. Ale ze mną wszystko jest w porządku. Potrafię o siebie zadbać. Przecież nie bez powodu ćwiczę kendo od kiedy tylko mogłam trzymać ćwiczebny miecz.

\- To, że jesteś dobra w kendo, nie oznacza, że nic ci nie grozi, skarbie. Mogłaś przecież do nas zadzwonić.. 

\- Dzwoniłam, ale nie odbieraliście. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego. Możemy porozmawiać o tym później, mamo? Jest wiele rzeczy, które chciałabym przemyśleć, dobrze?

Zanim jej matka zdarzyła coś odpowiedzieć, Kaoru wyminęła ją prędko i weszła do swojego pokoju. Wiedziała, że tamta nie wytrzyma zbyt długo i wkrótce do niej przyjdzie, ale teraz da jej chwilę spokoju. Dziewczyna zamknęła drzwi i rzuciła się na łóżko.

Sesshoumaru, tak?

Był tak bardzo podobny do Kenshina. Tak bardzo chciała, by nim był. Kaoru spojrzała na rysunek wiszący nad jej łóżkiem i przedstawiający jej ukochanego. Tak bardzo za nim tęskniła. Chciałaby to spotkać. Ale przecież to było niemożliwe.

Złote oczy Sesshoumaru nie potrafiły zniknąć z jej wspomnień. Kaoru wzdrygnęła się. Chyba wolałaby go nigdy nie spotkać. Przed niego tylko narobiła sobie naiwnych nadziei. Właśnie, powinna go o to spytać. Nawet, jeśli wyjdzie przez to na dziwaczkę, musi wiedzieć, czy on i Kenshin są spokrewnieni.

Zaraz, a jeśli się pomyliła? Jeśli nie byli ze sobą spokrewnieni? Jeśli to był tylko przypadek, że wyglądali identycznie..

O czym ona myślała? Wszak to byłoby zbyt nieprawdopodobne. Sesshoumaru i Kenshina dzieliły setki lat. Spotkanie takiej samej osoby było po prostu...

Kaoru ze złością wstała. Nie może o tym myśleć. W tej teorii jest zbyt wiele dziur. Musi, ale to musi ich o to spytać. Sesshoumaru i tę drugą, Mirę.

Ale tym zajmie się jutro, na spokojnie. Wciąż bowiem nie mogła się pozbyć wrażenia, że coś jej nie pasowało, że o czymś zapomniała.

\---

Kagome wyjrzała za okno, gdy tylko usłyszała dźwięk odjeżdżającego samochodu.

Shura. Kompletnie o niej zapomniała!

Nastolatka odwróciła się do przyjaciół, którzy w spokoju zajadali obiad - zamówioną pizzę, którą z kolei popilali gazowanym napojem.

\- Czy to...? - zaczęła dziewczyna.

\- Wygląda mi to na samochód Kenshina - odezwał się Shippo, wyglądając zza okna. - A może to jest Miry? Nie wiem, są bardzo podobne...

Kagome z żalem opadła na krzesło. Chciała zobaczyć Sesshoumaru, jego nowe ciało. Tylko...

\- Właśnie, Shura! - wykrzyknęła zaaferowana. - Gdzie ona jest? Przed chwilą tu była i...

\- Wyszła na pole - Inuyasha wywrócił oczami. - Już kilka godzin temu. Pewnie została, by porozmawiać z Sesshoumaru i Mirą, choć jest to wątpliwa przyjemność...

\- Kilka godzin temu? - zdumiała się dziewczyna, zanim zaśmiała się sama z siebie. Rozmawiając z przyjaciółmi kompletnie straciła poczucie czasu.

Będę musiała to wynagrodzić Shurze, obiecała sobie, Oraz muszę, ale to muszę się spotkać z Sesshoumaru. Ciekawe, czy się zmienił i jak bardzo?

\----

W samochodzie Mira rozparła się wygodnie. Tak jak zazwyczaj, dała swemu przyjacielowi prowadzić. Wiedziała, że w ten sposób obojgu lepiej się myśli. Tym razem jednak było coś, co musiała powiedzieć na głos:

\- Co sądzisz o tej dziewczynie?

Zapatrzony w jezdnię Kenshin nawet się nie odwrócił, gdy odparł:

\- Zwyczajna. Może i ma blond włosy, ale to Japonka. Jednak lepiej by dla niej było, jakby nas nigdy nie spotkała. Wplątała się w nieprzyjemną sprawę.

Mira skinęła głową.

\- Masz rację, ale nie o niej mówię. Chodziło mi o Kagome. Nawet się z nią nie przywitałeś.

\- Nie było potrzeby - odparł, a jego głos był lodowaty, jak zawsze, gdy myślał o przeszłości - To ukochana mojego brata, nie moja.

Słysząc to, ludzka Japonka przygryzła wargę.

\- Nadal myślisz o Kaoru? Skoro ja się odrodziłam, jest możliwość, że...

\- Nasze spotkanie było cudem - przerwał jej Kenshin. - Przestałem już liczyć na kolejny. To, że jesteś tutaj, wystarcza mi. Zresztą, mam już dość problemów z kobietami i miłością. Zmęczyłem się tym. Zadowolona?

\- Ja to rozumiem. Naprawdę to rozumiem. Ale i tak sądzę, że powinieneś przestać się obwiniać o wszystko, co się wtedy stało. Śmierć Tomoe oraz Kaoru nie była tylko twoją winą.

Nawet nie próbowała mu wmawiać, że nie było z w tym ani trochę winy. Jakby nie patrzeć, to on zabił Tomoe własnymi rękoma, nawet jeśli tego nie chciał.

\- Była. - spojrzenie Kenshina jasno wskazywało, że nie ma zamiaru się z nią kłócić. - Już ci to mówiłem setki razy. Tomoe jest martwa. Kaoru także. A ja nie mam chęci szukać miłości.

Jako Sesshoumaru nigdy nie spotkał osoby, w której mógłby się zakochać. Zawsze mu się to wydawało takie dziwne. Kiedy zaś odrodził się jako człowiek, zyskał ludzkie serce. Przyniosło mu ono wiele szczęścia, ale także wiele cierpienia. Teraz zaś... Teraz zaś posiadał swe wspomnienia. Różnił się wiele od Kenshina, którego znała Kaoru. Mimo wszystko, nie był osobą, która by łatwo się otwierała. Mira była wyjątkiem. Ale przecież nic nie może wiecznie trwać.

\- Nadal mnie nie...

\- Wystarczy. - przerwał jej czerwonowłosy. Mira przewróciła oczami, ale zamilkła. Zamiast tego jej myśli dobiegły do tej osoby, z którą miała zamiar się spotkać.

\---

Mira zaczęła natarczywie wciskać przycisk dzwonka do drzwi, gdy nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Z lekkim zdenerwowaniem spojrzała na swojego przyjaciela.

\- Chyba by się na mnie nie obraziła... - mruknęła. Niby nie rozmawiały ze sobą od kilku tygodni - od kiedy Mira zaczęła pracować z grupą youkai, coraz więcej czasu spędzała w Tokyo - ale przecież ona zawsze mówiła jej, że mogą się spotykać nawet bez wcześniejszego zawiadomienia. Mira planowała już wcześniej do niej wpaść, gdy tylko tutaj przybyła, ale ostatnie wydarzenia spowodowały, że było ciężko.

\- Kurumi nie jest taką dziewczyną - pocieszył ją Kenshin. - Przyjaźnicie się od lat. Wkrótce pewnie się tu pojawi.

Słowa czerwonowłosego sprawdziły się szybciej, niż Mira mogła podejrzewać, sekundę później bowiem drzwi otworzyły się.

\- Kto tam? - zapytała Japonka wyglądająca na rówieśniczkę Miry. Dla przeciętnego Europejczyka obie mogłyby być niemal nie do rozróżnienia, przyzwyczajone oczy Kenshina były w stanie jednak dotrzeć różnice między nimi. Kurumi była nieco tęższa, choć i tak była wyższa od chłopaka. Z kolei jej włosy były od niego krótsze, co zaskoczyło Kenshina. Ostatnio, gdy ją widział, zarzekała się, że w życiu nie zetnie włosów.

\- To my - zaczęła Mira, ale Kurumi przerwała jej, zobaczywszy jej towarzysza.

\- Przyszłaś ze swoim chłopakiem! - wykrzyknęła, jej usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. - Ile to już czasu minęło odkąd się po raz ostatni widzieliśmy? Rok? Dwa lata? Teraz to już oficjalne? - zanim którekolwiek zdołało zaprotestować, Japonka wciągnęła głośno powietrze do płuc. - Zaraz, nie mówcie mi, że się zaręczyliście? Dlaczego od razu tak nie mówiliście?

\- To nie tak - Kenshin wreszcie zdołał dojść do głosu. - Nie jesteśmy parą. Pamiętasz, już ci to mówiłem.

Kurumi westchnęła z rozczarowaniem.

\- Szkoda, pasujecie do siebie - skomentowała, po czym wpuściła ich do środka.

Mira skryła uśmiech, gdy w troje weszli do małego salonu. Kurumi była jedną z niewielu osób ze szkoły, z którymi nadal utrzymywała kontakt. Drogi z resztą rozeszły się, ona i pozostałe dziewczęta zawsze były inne. Mira częściej przebywała w towarzystwie osób spoza szkoły. Zabawne, że to właśnie przebywając z grupą z jej klasy, poznała Kenshina. Czarnowłosa Japonka przymknęła na sekundę oczy, przypominając sobie, jak bardzo zdumiona była Kurumi, gdy zorientowała się, że Mira zna tego czerwonowłosego, niskiego i opanowanego chłopaka, którego spotkały w sklepie 6 lat temu, 24 czerwca 1994 roku...


	13. Akt czwarty: wspomnienia

_24 czerwiec 1994, 4 lata przed spotkaniem się Kagome i Kaoru, Tokyo_

Mira nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego zgodziła się na wyjście ze znajomymi. Owszem, często przebywała poza domem, ale zawsze w otoczeniu chłopców. Odkąd tylko się urodziła, była raczej chłopczycą i niewiele wiedziała o typowo damskich sprawach. Zresztą, niezbyt ją to obchodziło. Zamiast plotkować o modzie i urodzie wolała ćwiczyć sztuki walki bądź jeździć na desce z sasiędzką młodzieżą. Nie wspominając już o tym, że szkołę uważała za bezsensowną stratę czasu, a oceny za nieważne - a właśnie tam przebywało większość jej damskich znajomych.

Więc dlaczego wyszła z domu i to na taką pogodę? Być może po prostu miała ochotę poczuć się jak ktoś inny.

Zbliżały się egzaminy na studia, ale ona już wiedziała, że się na nie nie wybiera. Cóż ona będzie tam robić? Nauka nie była dla niej. Ona potrzebowała ruchu, akcji, emocji. Oraz za nic nie widziała siebie jako siedzącej za biurkiem urzędniczki bądź, co gorsza, kury domowej.

\- A widziałyście ostatnio Suzume? - spytała jedna z jej znajomych - Strasznie się zmieniła odkąd poznała tamtego chłopaka.

\- Nie chce się z nami zadawać! - jęknęła kolejna - Kompletnie jej nie poznaję! Niegdyś wychodziła z nami prawie codziennie, a teraz..

\- Może po prostu chce zmienić towarzystwo - mruknęła Mira, na co została obrzucona oburzonymi spojrzeniami.

\- Suzume taka nie jest! - zaprotestowała najniższa z dziewcząt, Kurumi - Nie znasz jej tak dobrze jak my, Mira. Ale powiem ci, ona nigdy by nas tak nie zostawiła. To ten chłopak musiał jej coś wmówić..

Pozostałe pokiwały zgodnie głowami i już miały zacząć przekonywać Mirę do swych racji, gdy ta uniosła dłoń do góry.

\- Pada - zauważyła, powodując zbiorowy jęk.

\-----

Zbierało się na deszcz już od kilku dni i Kenshin nie był zdziwiony, kiedy pierwsze krople spadły na ziemię. Wyciągnął parasolkę z torby i rozłożył ją, uważając, by nie uderzyć w innych ludzi. Uh, czy tu zawsze musiał być taki tłum? W sumie nic dziwnego, wybrał się bowiem w najgorszym momencie, ale liczył, że kiepska pogoda odstraszy choć część osób.

Zazwyczaj nie bywał często w centrum. Nawet teraz, po tylu latach, czuł się nie na miejscu, przemierzając rozświetlone ulice i obserwując najnowsze wynalazki. Jego dusza była stara, mimo iż ciało miał młode. Co innego Inuyasha, on już wcześniej bywał w "świecie Kagome", jak to lubił nazywać. Ale Inuyasha to Inuyasha, on nigdy za wiele nie myślał. Owszem, zmienił się w przeciągu lat.. Nikt jednak nie jest w stanie zmienić się całkowicie.

Kenshin zatrzymał się przed ulicą, zauważając czerwone światło. Cofnął się o krok, by uniknąć ochlapania wodą z kałuż, które już zaczęły się tworzyć. Mało kto z tłumu zwracał na niego uwagę. I dobrze, jeszcze tego mu brakowało, by ktoś zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego nosi ze sobą kilka mieczy. Był to kolejny z nawyków, których nie potrafił się pozbyć. Czasy, gdy ktoś mógł rozpoznać w nim Battousai'a dawno już minęły, ale wciąż czuł niepokój, gdy nie miał przy sobie broni. Być może to wina czasów Rewolucji, choć równie dobrze mogły odpowiadać za to wspomnienia Sesshoumaru. Mimo iż zdecydowana większość youkai unikała dużych miast, wciąż były w nich obecne. A on nie miał zamiaru ponownie umierać.

Widząc zielone światło, Kenshin podążył z tłumem. Rozejrzał się uważnie, szukając "tego jedynego" sklepu. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty do niego wchodzić, ani robić zakupów dla swojego młodszego brata, ale... No właśnie, ale. Wisiał mu przysługę, choć niechętnie się do tego przyznawał. Inuyasha załatwił mu pracę w Tokyo, zupełnie jakby wiedząc, że Kenshin ma ochotę pomieszkać tam przez chwilę, akurat teraz, gdy wszystko było inne. Być może właśnie dlatego, aby w pełni odczuć miniony czas. Dojo, w którym mieszkał z Kaoru, już nie było. Co ciekawe jednak, styl Kamiya Kasshin nadal przetrwał. Dobrze wiedzieć, że zachował się choć jeden z dowodów na to, iż istnieli.

Kiedy Kenshin odzyskał wspomnienia, musiał zaakceptować to, iż nie mógł już wrócić do dawnych przyjaciół. Wiedział też doskonale, że dużo lepiej będzie, jeśli będą wierzyć, że jest martwy. To była ciężka decyzja, ale nie miał innej opcji. Praktycznie rzecz biorąc, ich życie było teraz dużo spokojniejsze. Ponadto, każdy z nich miał już swoje plany na przyszłość, w które on nie powinien się mieszać.

Postanowienie to jednak nie zmieniło faktu, że interesował się ich życiem. Nie był w stanie kompletnie porzucić swej rodziny, nawet wtedy, gdy wszyscy, którzy go znali, pomarli. Ostatecznie bowiem byli tylko ludzmi.

Zielony szyld mignął mu przed oczami. Prawie by go ominął. Lawirując wśród tłumu, w końcu dotarł tam, gdzie zamierzał. Tuż przed wejściem złożył parasolkę i otrzepał ją z wody. Płaszcz skutecznie zakrywał miecze, które miał przy sobie.

Kenshin rozwinął kartkę, na której napisana była nazwa gry, którą miał kupić. Inuyasha jak zwykle zachowuje się jak dzieciak, pomyślał, poszukując jej wśród wielu innych. Chyba nigdy nie zrozumie, dlaczego ktoś mógłby poświęcać swój czas siedząc przed telewizorem bądź inną elektroniką.

Oczy czerwonowłosego chłopaka rozszerzyły się, gdy zobaczył cenę. Zresztą, to nieważne. I tak nie ja za to płacę - stwierdził, po czym wzruszył ramionami i wziął grę. Ciekawe, czy Inuyasha zdawał sobie sprawę z jej ceny. Jeśli nie, jego mina będzie warta zobaczenia. Być może nawet Kenshin sam się do niego uda, a nie, jak wcześniej planował, wyśle mu ją pocztą. 

Kenshin odwrócił się, wyczuwając na sobie czyjść baczny wzrok. Nieopodal stała grupka nastolatek, co chwila wybuchając śmiechem. Wśród nich zaś jedna z nich patrzyła prosto na niego. Miała krótkie, czarne włosy, które okalały jej szczupłą twarz. Kenshin nigdzie wcześniej jej nie spotkał, tego był pewnien. Jej zapach także wskazywał na to, że była człowiekiem. Było w niej jednak coś niepasującego. Jej oczy zdawały się nie należeć do młodej dziewczyny, były to oczy kogoś starszego, kogoś dużo starszego.

\- Zostawiam was na chwilę - mruknęła, ale jej towarzyszki tylko machnęły na to ręką. Dziewczyna podeszła do Kenshina, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem, zupełnie jakby miał zaraz zniknąć.

Kim ona była?

\- Ty... - odezwała się po chwili, a jej głos był zachrypnięty - Wiem, że o to głupio pytać.. Ale.. - zamknęła oczy, nabrała głębokiego oddechu, po czym spojrzała na niego uważnie - Jesteś Kenshin? Kenshin Himura?

\---

W sklepie było przyjemnie ciepło i sucho. Mira nachyliła się nad jednym z filmów, po czym wzięła go do rąk.

\- Zainteresowana? - Kurumi wyjrzała zza jej pleców.

\- Raczej rozśmieszona - Mira wskazała głową na opis - Nie wydaje mi się, by tak właśnie żyli ludzie w tamtych czasach...

\- Wiesz, to tylko filmowa adaptacja. Nie możesz wymagać, by byli aż tak dokładni.. W końcu nikt nie może cofnąć się w czasie, by dowiedzieć się, jak naprawdę tam było, nie?

Mira kiwnęła głową, po czym odłożyła film na półkę. Kurumi jęknęła.

\- Jednak nie bierzesz?

\- Oglądałam wcześniej ze znajomymi - skłamała dziewczyna. Jej towarzyszka otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał im ponaglający okrzyk jednej z ich paczki.

\- Już idziemy! - odparła głośno Kurumi, po czym pociągnęła za sobą Mirę. Obie spojrzały na siebie i ostentacyjnie przewróciły oczami, zanim dołączyły do reszty grupy, która to dyskutowała zawzięcie o jednej z ich wspólnej znajomej. Przez chwilę Mira przysłuchiwała się temu w milczeniu, po czym Kurumi traciła ją łokciem, wskazując kogoś w oddali.

\- Popatrz tylko na niego - szepnęła - Ma dziwne włosy. Myślisz, że to obcokrajowiec? 

Podarzając za jej wzrokiem, Mira zamarła.

Znała tą sylwetkę. Znała te włosy. Tylko jedna osoba mogła tak wyglądać.

Ale to było przecież niemożliwe. Kenshin nie żył. Umarł lata temu, jeszcze zanim Mira się urodziła. Posłyszała później, że wykończyła go choroba. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie była zaskoczona. Kenshin chorował już dużo wcześniej, a pod koniec swego życia był taki chory.. Biedna Kaoru zmarła niedługo po nim.

To było niemożliwe, chyba że...

Nie, nie może tak myśleć. Przecież to może być ktoś z jego krwi. Kenji miał dzieci.. Kto wie, może one odziedziczyły wygląd swego słynnego przodka? Mira musiała jednak przyznać, że trudno by było znaleźć po tylu latach kogoś z niemal identyczną sylwetką...

Zaraz, przecież ktoś mógł tylko przefarbować sobie włosy. Nie powinna robić sobie zbędnych nadziei.

\- Znasz go? - głos Kurumi przebił się przez jej myśli - Wyglądasz na bardzo zaaferowaną. A może ci się podoba?

\- To nie tak - pokręciła głową Mira - Po prostu wygląda jak ktoś, kogo znałam. Choć pewnie się pomyliłam.

Jakby wyczuwając jej wzrok, czerwonowłosy chłopak odwrócił się w ich stronę.

Ta twarz. Te oczy.

To bez wątpienia był członek rodziny Himura. Mira powiedziała by nawet, że jest to Kenshin, gdyby nie fakt, iż nie posiadał blizny.. Zamiast tego po obu stronach twarzy, symetrycznie miał plastry, zupełnie jakby przed chwilą się zranił. Żaden z nich jednak nie był w miejscu starej blizny Kenshina... Poza tym, był młodszy. Wyglądał tak jak wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz go poznała. Trzymał w ręku opakowanie jakiejś gry, a jego wzrok patrzył prosto na nią. Teraz, kiedy na nią spojrzał, wiedziała. On musiał coś ukrywać.

Cuda się zdarzają.. Prawda?

\- Zostawiam was na chwilę - mruknęła, ignorując oburzone sapnięcie Kurumi. Reszta dziewcząt zaś tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Tylko się nie zgub! - krzyknęła do niej jedna z nich.

Podchodząc do chłopaka, Mira czuła, jakby świat miał zaraz uciec spod jej nóg. Tyle lat nie pozwalała sobie nawet myśleć, że mógłby istnieć ktoś taki jak ona. Że być może byłby nawet to ktoś, z kim łączyłaby ją wspólna przeszłość. W końcu na świecie było tyle ludzi, tyle się rodziło co dzień, a jeszcze więcej umierało. Szansa ponownego spotkania była tak maleńka, że prawie bliska zeru.

Złote oczy chłopaka - tak sam kolor widziała już w nich wcześniej, gdy wracał do dawnego siebie, do zabójcy Battousai - wpatrywały się w nią ostrożnie. Nie dało się nie zauważyć w nich chłodnego dystansu, tak różnego od wesołych oczu, które posiadał Kenshin, rurouni. Wędrowiec, który ostatecznie został usidlony przez Kaoru.

Ale mimo wszystko, w tych oczach była w stanie zauważyć Kenshina. Czasami widywała go, gdy z jego ust znikała maska, znikał uśmiech. Dobrze wiedziała, że on nie jest tylko zwykłym wędrowcem. Że mimo wszystko tkwi w nim zimny, okrutny zabójca, który nie bez przyczyny został ogłoszony legendą.

\- Ty... - odezwała się, sama nie wiedząc jak zacząć. Jak wyjaśnić coś, czego nie potrafi nawet ująć w słowa? - Wiem, że o to głupio pytać... - o czym ona znowu nawija? Powinna przejść do sedna sprawy! - Ale...

Nie, w ten sposób nigdy tego nie powie! Zdenerwowana, zamknęła oczy, po czym nabrała głębokiego oddechu. Nie może się bać. Stawiała czoło gorszym przeciwnikom. Jeśli teraz zawiedzie, będzie żałować do końca życia. Może już go nigdy nie spotkać, a wtedy niczego się nie dowie. Nic się nie zmieni.

Spojrzała na niego z nową determinacją.

Niech się dzieje, co ma się dziać. Ona już zdecydowała.

\- Jesteś Kenshin? - tylko bogowie mogli wiedzieć w tej chwili, ile kosztowało ją wypowiedzenie tych pozornie prostych słów. - Kenshin Himura?

Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia, którego nawet nie próbował ukryć. Znał to imię. Znał je na pewno.

\- Skąd znasz to imię? - spytał ją cicho. Bogowie, nawet głos miał taki jak Kenshin!

\- Możesz mnie uznać za szaloną, ale posiadam wspomnienia z przeszłego życia. Kenshin był moim przyjacielem. Kim jesteś i dlaczego wyglądasz jak on?

Kiedy tylko wypowiedziała te słowa, zorientowała się, że się nie pomyliła. Chłopak chwycił ją za ramię i półgłosem spytał:

\- Kim t y jesteś?

Istniało tyle sposobów, aby go przekonać. Ale istniał też jeden, który sprawi, że z pewnością się rozpoznają. Że oboje dowiedzą się, z kim naprawdę mają do czynienia.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem zachowałeś stary wygląd, ale radzę ci, abyś się przygotował - odparła, uśmiechając się do niego.

A później z całej siły wymierzyła mu cios w brzuch.

Taki przynajmniej miała zamiar, bowiem on cofnął się prędko. Prędzej, niż zwykły człowiek byłby w stanie. Widywała już tą szybkość tyle razy.. Tylko ktoś, kto znał styl Hiten Mitsurugi, był w stanie poruszać się w takim tempie. 

\- Widzę, że boska prędkość też ci wróciła - skomentowała. Kątem oka zauważyła nagłe poruszenie wśród ochroniarzy, ale nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Zamiast tego uniosła dłoń i wykonała dwa, niemal niezauważalne uderzenia w jedną z gier, która rozpadła się w mgnieniu oka.

\- Rozpoznajesz już mnie, Kenshin?

Jego oczy wyrażały czysty szok, nic więcej, nic mniej. W tej chwili reszta świata nie była ważna. Ważne było to, co działo się teraz.

Tyle lat minęło. Tak bardzo oboje się zmienili. Ale teraz żadne z nich nie miało wątpliwości. Niezależnie od wyglądu, wiedzieli już, z kim naprawdę mają do czynienia.

\- Tak... - szepnął czerwonowłosy, po czym uśmiechnął się na swój dawny sposób, jako wędrowiec, rurouni - Nie ma mowy bym zapomniał, Sano.


	14. wyjaśnienia

_24 czerwiec 1974, Tokyo_

Mira wiedziała, że wszyscy się na nią patrzą. Ochrona w sklepie. Kurumi. Reszta dziewcząt. Klienci. Wiedziała to i nic ją nie obchodziło.

To był Kenshin. Kenshin. Kenshin Himura.

Powinien być martwy.

Pff. Ona też powinna być martwa.

Nic na tym świecie nie poszło tak, jak powinno.

\- Dlaczego wyglądasz jak... - zaczął Kenshin, ale nie był w stanie tego dokończyć.

\- Zalety reinkarnacji - Mira wzruszyła ramionami, po czym nachyliła się do przyjaciela - Powinniśmy chyba się zbierać. Zaraz będziemy mieli nieprzyjemności.

On - wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że to nie sen - kiwnął głową, po czym podszedł do jedego z ochroniarzy i zaczął mu szeptać coś na ucho. Mira zaś, choć bardzo chciała dowiedzieć się, cóż wyczynia czerwonowłosy, odwróciła się do wstrząśniętych koleżanek i posłała im szeroki uśmiech.

\- Stary znajomy.

\- Zawsze się tak witacie..? - zaczęła Kurumi, ale ona już straciła nimi zainteresowanie. Kenshin skończył swą rozmowę i przywołał ją pomagająco dłonią.

\- Zgodzili się nie dzwonić na policję. Tylko musimy odkupić tą grę. Zawsze niszczysz gry bez zastanowienia, Sano?

\- Zapłacę za nią - zaaferowała, ale on ją powstrzymał.

\- I tak miałem kupić dla brata grę. Więc dostanie ją, choć nie w takiej postaci, jaką by chciał uzyskać.

Zaraz, brata?

Czyżby on też..?

Jakie to nie sprawiedliwe. Dlaczego Kenshin miałby się odrodzić w ciele, które było tak łudząco podobne do dawnego niego, a tymczasem on, Sanosuke Sagara, musiał żyć jako dziewczyna? I to już 19 rok?

\- Przeżyłeś reinkarnację? - przez przypadek słowa te wypowiedział zbyt głośno, przez co ochroniarz spojrzał na nich dziwnie - W grze, oczywiście.

Chyba im nie uwierzył, ale trudno. 

\- To długa historia - odparł Kenshin - Ale lepiej byłoby ją opowiedzieć na zewnątrz. Właśnie, jak powinienem cię teraz nazywać? Mówienie do ciebie "Sano", byłoby troszkę..

Mira spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem. Owszem, nie było to pytanie nie na miejscu... Po prostu nie za bardzo w stylu Kenshina.

\- Mira. Po prostu Mira. I nawet się nie waż tworzyć zdrobnień bądź dodawać "chan"!

Jej ostrzeżenie zbył machnięciem ręki i ruszyli do kasy. Oboje milczeli. Kenshin miał rację, ich historia brzmiała zbyt szalenie, by ją opowiadać publicznie.

Korzystając z faktu, że mieli czas, Mira przyglądnęła się swojemu przyjacielowi. Owszem, zmienił się. Jego ruchy były bardziej zdecydowane, gdy zaś przemawiał, z jego słów bił chłód i dystans. Cóż się z nim mogło wydarzyć przez ten cały czas? Czy to strata Kaoru spowodowała, że zamknął się w sobie? Kenshin zdawał się także pamiętać wszystko, czyli jego choroba musiała minąć. Jak dobrze.

A potem on uniósł dłoń, a płaszcz odsłonił jego ubranie.

Miecze. Nie jeden, a trzy.

Co on zrobił? Czy wrócił do bycia hitokiri? To by wyjaśniało te złote oczy i to, jak bardzo odległy się czasem wydawał..

Ale w takim razie, czemu miała wrażenie, że to nie to? Że jest jakiś inny powód?

Kenshin odwrócił się do niej, wyczuwając jej spojrzenie. No tak, oczywiście. Jak mógłby nie wyczuć?

\- Lepiej się pośpieszmy, bo jeszcze zacznie padać.

Skinęła głową, ale nie zaprotestowała na tą zmianę tematu. Zamiast tego skupiła się na unikaniu swoich koleżanek, które usilnie próbowały złapać jej wzrok, kiedy oboje wyszli na zewnątrz, po czym otworzyli parasolki. Ponownie jak wcześniej, nie za wiele mówili. Po prostu szli obok siebie, próbując pogodzić się z tym, jak bardzo się drugie z nich zmieniło.

Cholera. Co on sobie o mnie myśli? Wyglądam jak dziewczyna. Nie, gorzej, ja j e s t e m dziewczyną, przemknęło przez myśl Mirze. Czy to dlatego Kenshin nadal milczy?

\- Mam brata - odezwał się w pewnej chwili, gdy stali na światłach. Ona miała tylko nadzieję, że Kenshin wie, gdzie chce pójść - Nazywa się Inuyasha. Jest ode mnie młodszy.

\- Jak bardzo? - ona była jedynaczką. I dobrze. Nie chciałaby mieć rodzeństwa, z którym by się tylko wiecznie kłóciła.

\- Wystarczająco, by emanować głupotą, ale nie na tyle, by nie dało się z nim normalnie porozmawiać.

Jakby to cokolwiek miało jej pomóc.

\- A czym się zajmuje? Uczy się?

\- Gdyby poszedł do szkoły, wywaliliby go z miejsca za głupotę - usłyszała w odpowiedzi - Obecnie nie zajmuje się niczym.

Nie chodził nigdy do szkoły? Jak to możliwe? Czyżby ów Inuyasha był chory? I co to w ogóle za imię, jakiś pseudonim? Kto chciałby mieć w imieniu zawartego psa?

\- A ty? Pracujesz?

Kenshin skinął głową.

\- Wróciłem do Tokyo. Wcześniej nie miałem na to ochoty. Zbyt wiele wspomnień. Ale Inuyasha mi pomógł. Znalazł mi pracę. Dopiero co zaczynam, ale głównie robię za niańkę. Nie płacą zbyt wiele, może jednak być.

Mira skinęła głową. Dzieci i Kenshin. Nic dziwnego.

\- A twoje nowe imię brzmi..?

\- Sesshoumaru. Choć nie nazwałbym go nowym. Prędzej starym.

Słysząc to, Mira zmrużyła oczy w zdumieniu.

\- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

\--

Mira nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co słyszała.

Kenshin miałby być reinkarnacją zmarłego lorda youkai? Mało tego, ponieważ odrodził się w ludzkim ciele, jego wspomnienia przez długi czas były zablokowane?

\- Czasami moja dawna osobowość przybierała na sile. To dlatego była tak wielka różnica między wędrowcem Kenshinem, a hitokirim Battousai'em - wyjaśniał jej - Podobnie jest z kolorem moich oczu. Jako Sesshoumaru miałem je złote. Kenshin zaś urodził się z fioletowymi. To nie jest coś, co łatwo zmienić.

Ta część akurat miała trochę sensu. Sano zawsze uważał za dziwne to, że w chwili, gdy Kenshin kogoś zabije, wróci do bycia hitokiri. Jak można wrócić do bycia zabójcą? Przecież nie jest to możliwe, by jedna osoba była dwoma w tym samym czasie.

\- Ludzkie ciało nie jest jednak w stanie znieść mocy youkai. Moje wspomnienia musiały kiedyś wrócić. Gdybym ich nie odzyskał, już dawno byłbym martwy. Ale ja walczyłem z tym. Nie chciałem tych wspomnień. Moje ciało zmieniało się, tak, by przyjąć moc, którą posiadałem, a ja z tym walczyłem, Sano. To stąd pojawiła się moja "choroba". Gdybym tylko zaakceptował to, kim jestem, wcześniej...

To też miało sens. Sano wątpił, by choroba Kenshina była wynikiem Stylu Hiten Mitsurugu. Przecież jego mistrz, Hiko, był od niego starszy i używał go częściej, a choroba go nie dopadła.

\- Pod sam koniec nie miałem już pojęcia, kim jestem. Jedyne, o czym marzyłem, to aby spotkać Kaoru. Wiedziałem, że gdy tylko się poddam, wszystko się zmieni. I tak też się stało. Moje ciało przypomina teraz nieco ciało hanyou. Rany leczą się szybciej. To dlatego nie posiadam już tej blizny.

Tak, o tym Sano słyszał. Ponoć blizna Kenshina zniknęła w jego ostatnich chwilach życia. Nie uwierzył w to jednak, uważając za zwykłą bajeczkę. Jak blizna, która istniała ponad 20, jeśli nie nawet 30 lat, mogła zniknąć tak z dnia na dzień? To było wręcz śmieszne.

\- Moją moc pokazują znamienia. Gdy tylko odzyskałem pamięć, zorientowałem się, że wróciły. Jako Sesshoumaru także je posiadałem.

Cholera, ta historia była tak sensowna. Wyjaśniała te wszystkie rzeczy, które zawsze dziwiły Sano.

Tylko było w nią tak ciężko uwierzyć.

\----

Kiedy Kenshin wyjaśniał swemu przyjacielowi swą historię, z trudem powstrzymywał się od gapienia się na Japonkę.

Tak, to był Sano, bez wątpienia. To, jak mówił, jak się zachowywał.. Wszystko wskazywało na jego dawnego przyjaciela, Sanosuke Sagara.

Tylko... Dziewczyna?

Kenshin tylko mógł się domyślać, jak ciężkie musiało być dla jego przyjaciela odrodzenie się w takim ciele. 

Sano był... Mira była ładną, choć dość niską Japonką. Pierwszy raz to nie Kenshin był najniższym z grupy. A mówi się, że ludzie rosną z kolejnymi pokoleniami.

Dziewczyna. Kenshin wciąż nie miał pojęcia, jak ma o nim.. O niej? myśleć.

Znał go jako Sano. Wiecznie skorego do bójek mężczyzny, na którego ustach czaił się łobuzerski uśmieszek. Nie lubił przegranych, ale potrafił pogodzić się z faktem, że ktoś jest od niego lepszy. Ich pierwsze spotkanie - zdawało się, że to było tak niedawno! - nie przebiegało najlepiej. Sano, zwany wtedy "Kenkaya Zanzo" ze względu na swe zamiłowanie do walki, pragnął tylko jednego - zabić Battousaia. Kenshin do dziś nie mógł się nadziwić, jakim cudem Sano był w stanie udźwignąć swój olbrzymi miecz, a tym bardziej nim wymachiwać.

Sano chował w sobie także ogromną urazę do rzadu Meiji. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego miałby się słuchać tych ludzi. To był także jeden z punktów zapalnych w ich przyjaźni - podczas Rewolucji Kenshin walczył z rebeliantami, a Sano przeciwko nim. Oboje zapłacili za swe czyny wielką cenę - Kenshin stracił ukochaną Tomoe, Sano człowieka, który go wychował. To właśnie jego nazwisko przejął.

A teraz? Czy Sano, żyjąc w tych czasach, był w stanie zaakceptować zmiany?

Kenshin zerknął ciekawie na tym koszuli dziewczyny - dziewczyny! Nie znalazł jednak na niej znaku kanji "aku", który z taką upartością nosił Sano, by pokazać, że nie zapomniał o przeszłości. 

Ale osoba, która stała przed nim, była inna. To była Mira, Japonka wychowana w Tokyo, która nie miała pojęcia, co zrobić ze swoją przyszłością. Mira, która wciąż nie była pewna, kim jest naprawdę. Bowiem prawdą było, że następne lata spędzi jako dziewczyna.

Trochę rozumiał jej wątpliwości. Sam przecież przez pierwsze lata, gdy odzyskał wspomnienia, balansował między dwoma osobowościami, próbując dowiedzieć się, która z nich to prawdziwy on. Po jakimś czasie jednak przyszło zrozumienie i nie miał już takich problemów.

Ale Sano...

Jego sytuacja była zupełnie inna.

\- Jak mam się do ciebie teraz zwracać? - spytał Kenshin, gdy wyjaśnił już swoją część. Podobne pytanie zadał mu wcześniej Sano. Czerwonowłosy odpowiedział mu wtedy, że to nie ma różnicy, bowiem oba imiona są prawdziwe. Ale w tym wypadku..

Japonka spojrzała na niego, po czym wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Mira. Tak będzie dużo prościej, czyż nie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jakby ktoś nie wiedział:  
> Inu = pies  
> Kenka = walka, bójka  
> Aku = zło


	15. koniec początku

29 czerwca 1994, Tokyo

Na peronie panował spokój, mimo przyjazdu pociągu. Pasażerowie zdążyli do niego już wsiąść, teraz czekali jedynie na odjazd. Niektórzy z nich zerkali na zegarki, większość jednak siedziała spokojnie na swoich miejscach.

Spokój ten jednak nie ogarnął dwójki podróżnych, czarnowłosej Japonki z turystycznym plecakiem i czerwonowłosego chłopaka, który miał ze sobą pokrowiec na gitarę. Oboje próbowali się przedostać do pociągu, nie bacząc na osoby na peronie, które patrzyły na nie ze złością, ale i ze zrozumieniem. Znowu ktoś przybył na ostatnią chwilę.

Oboje wpadli do pociągu i zajęli pierwsze wolne miejsca. Ona westchnęła i spojrzała na swojego towarzysza z irytacją.

\- Czemu nie mówiłeś wcześniej? Mieliśmy jechać jutro..

Tamten ściągnął pokrowiec i oparł go o siedzenie.

\- Sam dowiedziałem się chwilę temu. Inuyasha będzie tam tylko do jutra, a potem pewnie znów stracimy kontakt. No, i mam zamiar oddać mu tą grę. Nadal wisi mi niemałe pieniądze. 

Mira sięgnęła po portfel, by wyciągnąć bilety, gdy zauważyła kontrolera, zbliżającego się do nich. Dość wcześnie przyszedł. W sumie rozumiała, dlaczego bracia tak rzadko ze sobą rozmawiają. I wiedziała, że sama nalegała na to spotkanie, a Kenshin nie był aż tak chętny..

\- Gdzie w ogóle jedziemy? - spytała.

Fioletowe oczy - zaczął nosić soczewki od nich spotkania, podobnie jak ukrywał miecze w pustym futerale na gitarę - mężczyzny zabłysły dziwnym blaskiem, gdy powiedział jej nazwę miejscowości.

\----

29 czerwca 1994

Mira wybijała stopą nerwowo rytm, siedząc w pokoju na krześle. Była już noc, a Kenshin obiecał jej, że przyniesie coś z kuchni hotelu. Dotąd nie zdążyła jeszcze poznać jego brata, ale za to spotkała jednego z ich starych znajomych, youkai o imieniu Shippo. Spędzili z nim popołudnie, a on opowiedział jej trochę o Sesshoumaru. Te historie nie zdumiały jej. Wręcz przeciwnie, miała wrażenie, jakby słuchała o Battousai. Kenshin starał się wtedy nie patrzeć jej prosto w oczy, jakby wstydził się swojej przeszłości. Ale ona podejrzewała, że raczej starał się nie dać po sobie znaku, że w rzeczywistości był teraz bardzo podobny do tego, kim był wcześniej.

Starzy znajomi, powiedział. Jak to dziwnie brzmiało. To przecież ona była jego starym znajomym.

Ale tamci byli jeszcze starsi. Pochodzili z wcześniejszego okresu, zanim Rewolucja się zaczęła, zanim ktokolwiek pomyślał, aby ją rozpętać. Wierzyła im. Wierzyła w tą historię. Ale wciąż jej się to nie podobało. Było tyle rzeczy, których nadal nie wiedziała o Kenshinie. Starała sie o tym nie myśleć. To nie było w jej stylu.

Gdzieś za drzwiami rozległy się czyjeś kroki. Mira przestała uderzać stopą w krzesło i przychyliła głowę z prawo. To nie brzmiało jak Kenshin, kroki jednak zatrzymały się tuż przed pokojem. Nie brzmiało także jak ktoś z obsługi, ci bowiem chodzili nieco mniej pewnie. Nie mógł być to także tamten ogoniasty youkai, Shippo, ponieważ on wspomniał o tym, że nie będzie przeszkadzał im w spotkaniu - oraz, że musi odwiedzić jeszcze jedną osobę. Raczej nie byłby to także brat Sesshoumaru - w myślach Mira wciąż oddzielała go od Kenshina, choć wiedziała, że są jedną osobą - Japonka podejrzewała, że powinien przybyć wraz z czerwonowłosym.

Klamka w drzwiach opadła w dół, drzwi zaś otworzyły się powoli. Zza nich wyjrzała nieśmiale burza błękitnych włosów. To było pierwsze, co zauważyła Mira. Zaraz potem ujrzała niebieskie oczy, w których malowała się radość, gdy przybyszka odezwała się:

\- Skarbie, przyszłam dziś wcześniej. Uwierzysz, że..

Nie dokończyła, a na jej twarzy pojawiło się zdumienie, gdy zobaczyła Mirę.

\-----

Kenshin spotkał się z bratem, gdy wracał ze stołówki. Przez chwilę oboje milczeli, po czym Inuyasha spytał go cicho:

\- Co ty tu robisz? - widać było wyraźnie, że nie jest zadowolony.

\- Przeprowadził do nas przyjaciółkę - wtrącił usłużnie Shippo, stojący obok nich. To on sam zaproponował, że uda się odnaleźć Inuyashę - Nazywa się Mira i jest... Właśnie, gdzie ona jest? Zaraz, dlaczego masz fioletowe oczy?

\- Noszę soczewki - na potwierdzanie swoich słów Kenshin ściągnął je. Nie było to proste, robić to bez lustra, ale miał w tym wprawę - Mira czeka w pokoju, w tym do którego dałeś nas klucz - Taki był plan, mieli poczekać w pokoju Inuyashy dopóki ten nie przyjdzie. Shippo powiedział im wcześniej, że to nie białowłosy hanyou pilnuje kluczy, tylko on. Kenshin nie dziwił się temu. Mimo iż Inuyasha dojrzał od czasów, gdy znał Kagome, nadal bywały chwile, gdy jego brat zastanawiał się nad jego rozumem.

\- Mira jest człowiekiem, spotkałem ją chwilę temu. To naprawdę miła dziewczyna... Inuyasha? - Shippo spojrzał ze zdumieniem na przyjaciela, który zbladł gwałtownie.

\- Sharon ma tu wkrótce przybyć - wyszeptał - Powiedziałem jej, by weszła do mojego pokoju, bo mogę się spóźnić...

Cała trójka wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Dobrze znali Sharon i wiedzieli, jak ona może zareagować.

\- Lepiej się pośpieszmy - zdecydował Shippo - Nie wiadomo, kiedy ma przyjść.

Tej decyzji nikt nie zakwestionował. Dobrze wiedzieli, co może się stać. Mieli tylko nadzieję, że nie spotkali się zbyt późno.

\---

Część - odezwała się Japonka, niepewna, jak powinna zareagować - Ja właśnie czekałam na.. 

Nie dane jej było skończyć, w tym bowiem momencie twarz nieznajomej wykrzywiła złość. Nie pasowało to do drobnej dziewczyny odzianej w fiołkową, zwiewną sukienkę, która wyglądem niemal przypominała elfkę.

\- Co ty tu robisz, świnio?! - wstrząsnęła, a jej głos podniósł się nieprzyjemnie - On jest mój, rozumiesz?! Jest mój i nie pozwolę nikomu go zabrać! A szczególnie nie jakiejś ludzkiej pokrace!

Słodkość, która przed chwilą tak ujęła Mirę, znikła.

\- Nie ma potrzeby tak się złościć, panienko - zaczęła, próbując ją uspokoić. Wstała i uniosła dłonie, chcąc pokazać, że nic jej nie zrobi - Sądzę, że zaszło tu nieporo--

Urwała, uchylając się w ostatniej chwili przed nożem, który przemknął tuż obok jej twarzy. Mira w myślach podziękowała za to, że nie zaprzestała treningów i zadbała o tym, by jej ciało nie straciło formy. Nie miała jednak czasu na takie rozmyślania. Nie chciała ranić kobiet, ale nie miała wyboru. Uderzyła dłonią w nadgarstek niebieskowłosej, zmuszając ją do wypuszczenia noża. Nieznajoma syknęła, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że została rozbrojona. Obie dziewczyny odskoczyły od siebie, przyglądając się sobie nawzajem.

Nie jest amatorką, stwierdziła Mira. Mało kto był w stanie na zaskoczyć. Kim mogła być ta dziewczyna? I czego od niej chciała?

\- Ja? Ja się złoszczę?! - powtórzyła niebieskowłosa, a jej oczy ciskały piorunami.

\- Panienko, naprawdę---

Ale i tym razem Mirze nie dane było dokończyć. Tamta przybliżyła sie do niej błyskawicznie, jej ostre pazury zalśniły w świetle lamp. Ostre? Pazury? Japonka uchyliła się, ale nawet w przeciągu tej krótkiej chwili była w stanie zauważyć, że paznokcie niebieskowłosej prędzej powinna nazwać pazurami. Mira zacisnęła dłoń w pięść, stwierdziwszy, że w tej walce nie powinna się powstrzymywać. Już miała uderzyć, już miała wykonać cios..

\- Przestań natychmiast, Sharon! - rozległ się czyjś ostry, nieznajomy głos. Mira odwróciła głowę. Białe włosy. Psie uszy. Czyżby to był ów brat Sesshoumaru?

Niebieskowłosa zatrzymała się i spojrzała na nowo przybyłą postać. Jej wzrok od razu złagodniał.

\- Co ty tu robisz z tą ludzką szmatą, kochanie?

\- To raczej ja powinienem cię o to pytać. Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? - przybysz wyraźnie nie był zadowolony.

\- O czym ty znowu mówisz? - błękitnowłosa pokręciła głową, a jej oczy zabłysly - Przecież...

\- Ta dziewczyna, Mira, jest przyjaciółką mojego brata!

Bracia? A więc to musiał być ów Inuyasha, o którym wspominał jej kiedyś Kenshin. Choć Mira musiała przyznać, że wydawał się być bardziej dojrzały, niż wynikało z opowieści.

Zza białowłosego wyjrzał Kenshin, który momentalnie znalazł się przy Japonce i złapał ją za ramię.

\- Daj im chwilkę, dobrze? - kiedy tylko Mira spojrzała w jego oczy, zauważyła, że są złote. Ściągnął soczewki? - Powinni to załatwić między sobą.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego jesteś na mnie taki zły! - krzyknęła Sharon. Mira przewróciła oczami, słysząc jej kłótnię ze swoim ukochanym. Nie miała pojęcia, czy są parą, ale widać było, że czują coś do siebie. Cóż, pytanie było tylko, jak mocno im na sobie zależy.

\- Jak to, "nie masz pojęcia"? - odparł Inuyasha - Zaatakowałaś przyjaciółkę mojego brata, tylko dlatego, że przebywała w moim pokoju! Nie wstyd ci, Sharon?

\- Jak tak możesz.. - wyszeptała, cofając się o krok - Dobrze wiesz, że mi na tobie zależy! Nie mam zamiaru pozwolić, by jakaś obca dziewucha mi cię odebrała!

On otworzył gwałtownie przed nią drzwi. Jego złote oczy - tak bardzo podobne do oczu Kenshina - patrzyły na youkai ze wściekłością.

\- Odejdź - nakazał jej zimno - I nie wracaj, dopóki się nie uspokoisz.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia.

\- Przecież.. Przecież ja..

\- Mój brat ma rację - wtrącił stojący w kącie pokoju Kenshin. Jego złote oczy patrzyły na nią lodowato, gdy kontunuował w podobnym tonie, tak samo zimno, obco - Odejdź, Sharon. Oraz wróć, kiedy będziesz w stanie przeprosić Mirę.

\- Zamknij się - warknęła, odwracając się od nich - Nic złego nie zrobiłam. Trzeba było lepiej pilnować swojej ludzkiej kochanki - Mira zjeżyła się, słysząc te słowa, ale Kenshin postrzymał ją ruchem dłoni - Zasłużyła na to, skoro przebywała w pokoju mojego..

\- Sharon! - nie wytrzymał Inuyasha - Nie naużywaj mojej samokontroli. Odejdź. Porozmawiamy później. Daj mi czas, bym się uspokoił.

Ona prychnęła, obrażona. 

\- Nie licz, że ci to wybaczę - ostrzegła.

A potem wyszła, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami z taką siłą, że od ściany odleciał tynk. Mira skrzywiła się. Gdyby dziewczyna zaatakowała ją z taką siłą, to ona na pewno nie dałaby jej rady..

Zapadła cisza. Mira nie chciała się odzywać w sprawie, o której nie miała pojęcia. Inuyasha myślał nad tym, co teraz będzie z nim i Sharon. Shippo obserwował resztę. Kenshin zaś spojrzał na brata z namysłem i po chwili odezwał się cicho:

\- I? Co masz zamiar teraz zrobić, bracie?

\- Z Sharon? - nagle zmęczony Inuyasha oparł się o ścianę.

\- A znasz jakaś inną osobę, która by przyniosła nam tyle kłopotów? - Mira uniosła brew. Owszem, nie znała tej dziewczyny, Sharon. Ale nawet teraz mogła dostrzec jej chorobliwą wręcz zazdrość i obsesję na punkcie pilnowania swojej własności. Jak takiego kogoś mógł pokochać Inuyasha?

\- Nie musiałaś tego aż tak podkreślać, Mira - zganił ją Shippo delikatnie, jakby wcale nie chciał się wtrącać do tej sprawy - Dobrze wiesz, że Sharon zależy na..

\- Wiem - przerwała mu - I właśnie dlatego na to zwracam uwagę. Nie macie wrażenia, że jest ona nieco zbyt.. Zachłanna?

\- Nie znasz jej tyle co my - sprzeciwił się lisi youkai - Ma powody, aby się tak zachowywać.

\- Powody? Jaka normalna kobieta rzuciłaby się na mnie z nożem tylko dlatego, że weszłam do tego, a nie innego pokoju? - Japonka nawet się nie zorientowała, że uniosła głos.

\- Znajdujesz się w mieście pełnym youkai, to oczywiste, że..

To była nowość. Mira spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na Kenshina, który właśnie okrył piękno podłogi.

\- Przestańcie oboje - Inuyasha uciszył jej kłótnię z Shippo - To, co jest między mną a Sharon, nie jest waszą sprawą. Ale macie rację, tak dłużej nie może być. Powinniśmy to przerwać. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, jaki mamy rok. Już wkrótce...

Mira zmrużyła oczy i nachyliła się do przyjaciela, by dowiedzieć się, o co dokładnie chodzi. Kenshin opowiadał jej wcześniej o Kagome, dziewczynie, która potrafiła podróżować w czasie, ale nie miała pojęcia, jak bardzo jej historia była powiązana z Inuyashą.

Kiedy tylko opowieść skończyła się, Shippo spojrzał z namysłem na Mirę.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy się zbierać. Nie wiadomo, kiedy wróci Sharon.

\- Nie mam zamiaru znowu zostać odstawiona na boczny tor - zaprotestowała ze złością Japonka. Przecież Kenshin wiedział, jak bardzo tego nienawidzi. Przecież pamiętał, jak zareagowała, gdy zostawił ich wszystkich, by udać się do Kyoto.

\- Tak nie będzie - czerwonowłosy pokręcił głową - Zostanę tutaj. Potrafię przekonać Sharon, aby dała nam na jakiś czas spokój.

\- Nie sądzę, by to był dobry.. - tym razem był to Inuyasha.

\- Wiem. Ale chyba nie mamy innego wyjścia. Myślę, że ty i Sharon potrzebujecie czasu, aby przemyśleć, co tak naprawdę jest między wami. Zresztą, jeśli ona tu wróci, tylko się ponownie pokłócicie. Oboje jesteście strasznie uparci.

Inuyasha przewrócił oczami, słowa te jednak zdawały się go przekonać.

Po niecałych piętnastu minutach w hotelu został jedynie Kenshin. Z cichym westchnieniem usiadł na wolnym krześle, po czym zagłębił się w lekturę książki, którą już dawno powinien przeczytać.

Usłyszał ją jeszcze zanim weszła do hotelu.

\- Czego szukasz, Sharon? - zapytał spokojnie.

\- Gdzie jest..? - dziewczyna zatrzymała się w drzwiach.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - skłamał- Po co przyszłaś? Chcesz dokończyć to, co skończyłaś?

Sharon pokręciła głową.

\- Przypadkowo poznana ludzka dziewczyna otworzyła mi oczy. Mogę cię z nią kiedyś zapoznać.

\- Podziękuję - zbył jej słowa, wiedząc, że kręci tylko po to, by uniknąć kłopotliwych pytań.

\- Mniejsza o to, gdzie twój brat? - spytała ze zniecierpliwieniem.

\- Wraz z Mirą i resztą opuścił hotel. Ponoć wracają do Kyoto.

Oczy Sharon rozszerzyły się ze wściekłości. W tej chwili wyglądała tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy Kenshin po raz pierwszy ją zobaczył. Okrutna bogini wojny, która nigdy nie wybacza. Z jej ust wydobył się syk:

\- Gdzie on jest, Sesshoumaru? - jego imię zabrzmiało niemal jak obelga.

Odłożył książkę, po czym wstał i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Odpuść - poradził jej - To powinno się już dawno zakończyć. Nie możecie ze sobą być, już nie. Nie zauważyłaś, jak wiele się zmieniło? Wojna już dawno się skończyła.

Jakaś jego część współczuła jej. Sharon była zawistna i zaborcza, to prawda. Jednakże całym sercem kochała Inuyashę.

Życie jednak pełne jest rozstań i pożegnań i choć ani jedno z nich tego nie powiedziało na głos, jakiś rozdział w życiu Sharon właśnie kończył się.

Kenshin zamknął za sobą drzwi, ze spokojem witając deszcz.


	16. Akt piąty: pożegnanie

Styczeń 2000r

_Ze wszystkich ludzi, których poznałam w swym życiu, to on był najłagodniejszy. Kiedy się uśmiechał, świat uśmiechał się wraz z nim. Zawsze wtedy robiło mi się lżej na duszy._

_Wiedziałam, że nie jest ideałem. Że przeszłość nigdy go nie wypuści. Że nasze życie nigdy nie będzie normalne. Że nadal jest tyle rzeczy, o których nie powinnam myśleć.. O tych ciemnych czasach, gdy był tym, który nie bez przesady przeszedł do legendy._

_Ale ja go pokochałam. Nie mogłam go opuścić. Chwila, gdy myślałam, że go straciłam, niemal mnie zniszczyła. Jeszcze przez wiele lat później budziłam się w nocy i rozglądałam się za jego sylwetką.. Nie zawsze był u mego boku, wtedy też w panice szukałam go. Zawsze jednak był blisko, wpatrując się w noc, a jego oczy wpatrywały się w czasy, które już minęły. Nie wiem, co wtedy widział. I chyba nawet nie chcę wiedzieć._

_Może i byłam naiwna, myśląc, że do końca życia będzie mój._

_W końcu ten uśmiech, ten uśmiech, który tak kochałam.._

_Był naznaczony ogromnym smutkiem._

_Miał go ukryć, sprawić, by nikt nie widział jego cierpienia. Że on już dawno, dawno temu przestał uważać, że ma prawo żyć. Że już dawno temu stracił wszystko i był tylko.. No właśnie, kim? Kim tak naprawdę był? Kim był prawdziwy on, tak skrzętnie skrywany pod tą fałszywą maską uśmiechu?_

_W kim się zakochałam? Czy w tamtej chwili byłam w stanie dostrzec te obie jego strony?_

_Nie, myślę, że nie. Wtedy, przynajmniej w przeciągu tych pierwszych dni, byłam taka naiwna. Wierzyłam w iluzję. Wierzyłam w to, że zaw_

Kaoru skrzywiła się, zobaczywszy ostatnie słowa, jakie napisała.

\- Idiotyzm - mruknęła, zgniatając kartkę - Dlaczego akurat teraz zebrało mi się na wspomnienia?

Podarła ją na maleńkie kawałeczki, tak, by nie sposób było się domyślić, co było tam niegdyś napisane.

Co się z nią działo? Odkąd tylko rozstała się z Mirą i Sesshoumaru, nie potrafiła przestać myśleć o Kenshinie. Wciąż zastanawiała się, czy te lata, które spędzili razem, były dla niego radosne, czy naprawdę był z nią szczęśliwy, czy nie była mu zawadą, jakie tak naprawdę były jego myśli..

Była taka głupia. Zachowywała się jak jakaś nastolatka. Przecież Kenshin był martwy.

Właśnie, nadal nie widziała się z resztą..

A przecież minął już tydzień. Niby mieli wolne w szkole, nie widziała więc Kagome, ale przecież dzwoniła do niej.. Nastolatka powiedziała jedynie, że to nie jest rozmowa na telefon i muszą się spotkać później. W pewnym stopniu Kaoru rozumiała ją. Kagome dopiero co dowiedziała się, że jej ukochany żyje..

Ale Kaoru i tak była wściekła. Chciała wreszcie rozwiązać zagadkę Sesshoumaru. Mało tego, przez cały tydzień dręczyła ja myśl, że coś przeoczyła w swym rozumowaniu.

Coś bardzo ważnego.

\----

Ciało youkai rozpadło się w pył, gdy katana przeszyła jego brzuch.

\- To był ostatni? - spytała Mira, bardziej jednak potwierdzając fakty i podchodząc do przyjaciela - Ostatnio strasznie dużo się ich tu roi.

\- Sharon nie odpuści - odparł Kenshin, chowając broń. Mira podążyła wzrokiem za jego ruchami. Niby nigdy nie widziała, by zabijał ludzi, same youkai.. Czy jednak tak było? Czy Keshin, ten nowy dla niej Kenshin wciąż zachowywał przysięgę złożoną Tomoe?

Jakby nie patrzeć, youkai nie różniły się tak mocno od ludzi, jak chieliby niektórzy uwierzyć. Miały swą rodzinę, przyjaciół, miłości, dom..

Myślenie, że życie ludzi jest cenniejsze od życia youkai, było egoizmem.

\- Nie lubię tej dziewczyny - mruknęła Mira - Co ten Inuyasha w niej widzi?

\- Spotkał ją w chwili, gdy najbardziej potrzebował pomocy. To oczywiste, że darzy ją specjalnym uczuciem.

Mira prychnęła. 

\- Jakby ona tak go kochała, raczej nie byłoby sensu w tym, by wysyłała swoich pomagierów, by pozbawić Shury głowy...

\- Shura jest dla niej przeszkodą - wyjaśnił Kenshin, spoglądając na swego pierwszego przyjaciela. Od czasu festiwalu przestał zakładać soczewki, jego oczy znowu były złote, obce, takie same jak wtedy, gdy rozpoznał w Mirze Sanosuke Sagarę. Jaką podjął wtedy decyzję? Że nie będzie uciekał od tego, kim jest? - Jej śmierć ma być ostrzeżeniem dla Kagome.

To było dość.. Niecodzienne. Zazwyczaj Kenshin z własnej woli nie zgłaszał się do bycia ochroniarzem. Gdy brali jakieś zlecenie, robił to tylko w ostateczności. Teraz zaś to on wyszedł z pomysłem ochrony dziewcząt, Kagome i Shury, dopóki Sharon nie wykona ruchu. Więc pilnowali ich, Shippo i Inuyasha od razu wybrali Kagome..

\- Sesshoumaru-sama na rację! - wtrącił Jaken, zerkając ostrzegawczo na Mirę. Nigdy za sobą nie przepadali.

Przecież każdy z nich znał inną osobę.

Ona wciąż widziała Kenshina oczyma Sano, jako wędrowca, który wiele przeżył, a który starał sobie radzić z cierpieniem na swój własny sposób.

On zaś patrzył na swego mistrza, bezlitosnego youkai Sesshoumaru.

Właściwie, to oboje mieli rację. 

\---

Delikatne bębnienie o okno wyrwało Kagome z przyjemnego snu.

\- Zamknij się - wymamrotała nastolatka, obracając się na drugi bok.

Bębnienie jedynie przybrało na sile. Deszcz? Tylko tego jej brakowało. Kagome jęknęła i zakryła uszy poduszką. Poprzedniego wieczora późno poszła spać - nadrabiała lekcje, których nie zdążyła odrobić popołudniu, gdyż wtedy zajmowało ją spotkanie z Inuayashą i Shippo, którzy cały czas kręcili się obok niej. Czy wymagać kilka godzin spokojnego snu było aż tak dużym grzechem?

\- Kagome... - rozległo się.

Dziewczyna zacisnęła usta. To tylko wiatr w dziwny sposób ją wolał. To tylko wiatr...

\- Kagome, otwórz to okno, albo zaraz je rozbiję! - cichy szept przemienił się w ostry krzyk.

Nastolatka wzdrygnęła się. Wymamrotała pod nosem kilka niecenzuralnych słów, a następnie zarzuciła nogi z łóżka. Pokój otoczony był ciemnością, w której niewyraźnie widziała kształty mebli. Na ślepo podeszła do okna, potykając się o rzucony wcześniej zeszyt.

\- Wiem, że nie śpisz, więc nawet nie udawaj! - głos kontynuował swój monolog. Kagome otworzyła okno, wpuszczając do pokoju zimne, nocne powietrze. Zadrżała, a obok niej przemknęła czyjaś postać, wpadając do pokoju.

\- Czego chcesz o takiej godzinie, Inuayasha? - ziewnęła Kagome, zamykając okno - Chciałam spać. Obudziłeś mnie.

\- Wybacz - hanyou wydawał się być szczerze skruszony - Ale doszedłem do wniosku, że jest pewna rzecz, o której koniecznie muszę ci powiedzieć. Oraz o której ty powinnaś wiedzieć.

\- O takiej godzinie? - Kagome potarła oczy - Nie możesz zrobić tego jutro?

W ciemności błysnęły zęby.

\- Już jest jutro.

Jęknęła.

\- W takim razie pojutrze. Czy naprawdę nie rozumiesz, że w przeciwieństwie do niektórych potrzebuję snu?

\- Sen jest dla słabych - zaśmiał się Inuyasha na moment przed tym, jak zamknął drzwi i zaświecił światło. Kagome podniosła dłoń, osłaniając oczy. Gdy tylko ją cofnęła, a jej wzrok przyzwyczaił się do jasności, ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że hanyou nie ruszył się spod drzwi, tylko przy nich stał, opierając się o nie. Jego włosy zaś nie były białe, tylko czarne... No tak, zerknięcie za okno upewniło dziewczynę, że jest pełnia. - Musimy porozmawiać, Kagome.

\- Już to mówiłeś - zauważyła sucho nastolatka, zaraz jednak machnęła ręką. Chcąc nie chcąc, przyjaciel zainteresował ją swoimi słowami. O co mogło mu chodzić?

Inuyasha zmusił się, by spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy. Musiał to zrobić teraz, póki Shippo nie było w pobliżu. To, że przebywał w ludzkiej postaci było utrudnieniem, ale mogło też sprawić, że dziewczyna go wysłucha. Zasługiwała na prawdę. Nie, musiała ją poznać, a z każdym mijającym dniem Inuyasha ryzykował, że straci ją, tym razem na zawsze. A tego stanowczo nie chciałby zrobić.

\- Tym razem naprawdę chcę, byś mnie wysłuchała, Kagome - hanyou nabrał głębszego oddechu, zbierając całą odwagę, która mu pozostała. To nie nie skończy dobrze, wiedział o tym doskonale. Kagome nie poprzestanie na jednym "osuwari".

Nastolatka przechyliła głowę.

\- No słucham. Mów, bo chcę spać.

\- Obiecaj, że wysłuchasz mnie do końca.

Ziewnęła, ale kiwnęła głową. Przez chwilę Inuyashie zrobiło się jej żal. Nie miała pojęcia, na co się zgadza. Nie miała najmniejszego pojęcia.

\- Ma pewno mnie wysłuchasz? - upewnił się Inuyasha.

\- Tak, tak - zirytowała się dziewczyna.

Hanyou przyjrzał się jej twarzy uważniej. Jeszcze nic nie wiedziała, jeszcze była mu w stanie zaufać... Ale co zrobi, gdy się wszystkiego dowie?

Lepiej, by usłyszała to ode mnie niż choćby od Sharon.

\- Ten atak na ciebie i Shurę podczas festiwalu... - zaczął powoli, szukając właściwych słów. Tyle razy wyobrażał sobie tą rozmowę, licząc, że jakimś cudem jej uniknie! - Tamta dziewczyna, która na was wpadła...

\- Ta z niebieskimi włosami? - Kagome zmrużyła oczy. - Co z nią?

\- To youkai.

\- I?

Inuyasha zacisnął dłoń w pięść. Tylko teraz nie pękaj.

\- To moja była.

Kagome zamrugała oczami ze zdumienia.

\- Co?

\- To się wydarzyło ponad 50 lat temu i to stara historia, ale ona się uparła! - zaczął się bronić hanyou.

Kagome uniosła dłoń do góry.

\- Przepraszam, chyba cię złe zrozumiałam. Kim ona dla ciebie była?

Oj... Niedobrze. To się nie skończy dobrze.

Ale Inuyasha i tak kontynuował:

\- Jak już mówiłem, to stara historia. Ale to właśnie Sharon była powodem, przez który zdecydowaliśmy się nie zbliżać do ciebie wraz z Shippo przez te wszystkie lata! Nie chcieliśmy, by ci się coś stało!

Błąd. Powieka Kagome zadrgała niebezpiecznie.

\- S h a r o n?

Inuyasha przełknął głośno ślinę.

\- Tak ma na imię - spróbował jakoś wybrnąć z całej sytuacji. - Nic już mnie z nią nie łączy, ale...

Kolejny błąd.

\- J u ż?

Hanyou zerwał się na równe nogi.

\- Kagome, obiecałaś, że wysłuchasz mnie do końca! Daj mi wszystko wyjaśnić!

Nastolatka odwróciła się od niego.

\- Osuwari! - warknęła, posyłając chłopaka na podłogę. Ten nawet nie próbował wstać, wiedząc, że rylko by się naraził na kolejne zaklęcie.

Dlaczego ja zawsze muszę trafiać na apodyktyczne kobiety? Zastanowił się przez chwilę Inuyasha. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie uznał, że będzie w stanie bezpiecznie wstać. Spojrzał na siedzącą na łóżku Kagome, której oczy rzucały w jego stronę gromy.

\- Hej, Kagome - szepnął hanyou, gdy tylko stwierdził, że uspokoiła się wystarczająco. - Nie chcę ci już więcej kłamać. Nie chcę, byś znowu była gdzieś daleko. Nie chcę też, by stała się ci krzywda.

Spojrzenie dziewczyny delikatnie złagodniało.

\- Wysłuchasz mnie teraz? Tego, jak się to wszystko zaczęło?

Zawachała się. Nie.miała ochoty słuchać o tym, co robił bez niej. O tych wszystkich skradzionych latach, których nie mogła spędzić u jego boku. O tym, jak wiele ją ominęło.

Ale z drugiej strony... Z drugiej strony nie chciała już być w tyle. Już nigdy więcej.

Kiwnęła głową, nie ufając wystarczająco swojemu głosowi.

\----

Kagome zamknęła oczy, próbując uporządkować wszystkie fakty, które posiadała. Inuyasha i Shippo żyli, choć byli teraz od niej o wiele starsi - o Tej dziewczynie wolała nawet nie myśleć - Miroku i Sango już dawno umarli, podobnie jak Rin i Kaede. Tymczasem Sesshoumaru zyskał nowe ciało, a obok niego wciąż pałętała się ludzka dziewczyna, Mira oraz nieodłączny Jaken.

Co przegapiła? W tej układance wciąż ją zastanawiało. Na tyle oczywiste, że zwróciła na to uwagi. 

\- Jeśli chcesz się spotkać z Sesshoumaru, to dziś jest ostatnia okazja - Shippo jakby czytał w jej myślach. Japonka otworzyła oczy ze zdumieniem.

\- Dlaczego niby? - spytała. Lisi youkai uśmiechnął się, tylko na to czekając. Obok niego siedzący na podłodze Inuyasha przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie musisz jej tego mówić.

\- Kagome zasługuje, by wiedzieć - odparował jego przyjaciel, siedzący obok nastolatki na łóżku. Odkąd tylko dziewczyna dowiedziała się prawdy, bardzo często u niej bywali, jakby chcąc jej w ten sposób wynagrodzić stracone lata. Wciąż nie wybaczyła Inuyashie Sharon - zapewnie nigdy mu tego nie wybaczy - ale z drugiej strony... Jakaś jej część, ta wcześniej dorosła, rozumiała go.

\- O co chodzi? - spytała ostro Kagome. Co znowu przed nią ukrywali? Czyżby znowu coś, co mogło zagrozić jej życiu? Co tym razem? W okolicy grasuje wampir, który pragnie się napić jej krwi? A może wilkołak?

\- Mira ma jutro samolot - wytłumaczył prędko Shippo - To ta ludzka dziewczyna.

\- Samolot? Gdzie? - nie zrozumiała Kagome. Po co się tak spieszyć?

\- Zyskała szansę na staż zagranicą. Dotąd się wahała, ale po festiwalu ostatecznie się zgodziła. Dostała termin na jutro - wyjaśnił Inuyasha - Oczywiście Sesshoumaru zdecydował się pojechać z nią. Dotąd wspólnie prowadziliśmy mały interes, więc będziemy mieli problem, ale jakoś sobie damy radę. Ten mój głupi brat, opuszczać nas w takiej chwili!

Takiej chwili? Przecież nic się strasznego nie działo.

\- Dlaczego Mira aż tak bardzo chodzi za Sess... - zaczęła Kagome, w tym momencie jednak coś sobie uświadomiła. No tak. Sesshoumaru. Reinkarnacja. Oraz Shura. I ta historia, którą pokrótce opowiedział jej Inuyasha... Brzmiała nieco zbyt podobnie do tej, którą podała jej kiedyś Shura. Czy to możliwe, by..?

Nie, raczej nie. Taki zbieg okoliczności.. Ale i tak powinna go o to spytać. A nóż odnajdą wspólny język.

\- Powiedź mi, gdzie on teraz jest - zażądała.

\----

To Mira pierwsza zamachała do niej, dostrzegając ją. Kagome uśmiechnęła się. Szkoda, że dziewczyna już wyjeżdża. Być może, gdyby została w Japonii, mogłyby się zaprzyjaźnić.

\- Dawno cię nie widziałam, Kagome - powiedziała na powitanie - Co tu robisz?

\- To raczej ja powinnam was o to spytać. Chciałam się dowiedzieć, gdzie mogę znaleźć Sesshoumaru, a tymczasem wy jesteście pod domem Shury! Co wy sobie myślicie, tak ją prześladując?!

\- Nic jej nie wyjaśniłeś? - tuż obok nich rozległ się spokojny głos należący do niskiego, czerwonowłosego chłopaka z futerałem od gitary. Muzyk? Nie, na jego twarzy widniały doskonale znane Kagome znaki.

Sesshoumaru.

Tak inny od dawnego Sesshoumaru. Wydawał się być dużo bardziej dostępny, lagodniejszy i...milszy?

\- Nie dała nam okazji - Inuyasha wzruszył ramionami - Nagle stwierdziła, że musi z tobą pogadać. A co, coś ci nie pasuje?

\- Twoja niekompetencja - odpowiedź chłopaka sprawiła, że hanyou zaciąsnął ze złością usta, Sesshoumaru zaś odwrócił się do Kagome, która od razu cofnęła swoje myśli. Jednak nie był bardziej otwarty. Ta jego część nie zmieniła się.

\- Minęło trochę czasu - odezwał się chłodno. Mira westchnęła. Zaczyna się.

\- Owszem - mruknęła Kagome, gorączkowo myśląc. Czy to możliwe..?

Po prostu musi go o to zapytać. Ale tak przy wszystkich? Co, jeśli się myli i tylko wyda sekret Shury?

\- Możemy porozmawiać na osobności? - Sesshoumaru rzucił znaczące spojrzenie Inuyashy i Shippo, którzy wciąż stali obok.

\- Jasne, jasne - mruknął lisi youkai, ciągnąc za sobą przyjaciela. Za nimi zas szła Kirara.

\- Ty także, Jaken - czerwonowłosy popatrzył zimno na swego podwładnego. Ten przez sekundę wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar się sprzeciwić, zaraz jednak posłusznie poszedł za resztą. Teraz byli tu tylko oni oraz Mira.

\- Możesz zostać - odezwała się szybko Kagome. Być może ona też jest w to wplątana..

Cisza, która później zapadła, była tak namacalna, iż niemal straszna.

\- Muszę cię o coś zapytać - odezwała się w końcu. Był zbyt podobny do tamtego chłopaka z obrazku - Twoje imię... Mam na myśli to drugie, gdy odrodziłeś się jako człowiek...

Cholera. Przecież Mira nic o tym nie widziała. Kagome spojrzała zestresowana na Japonkę, ta jednak posłała jej uspokajający uśmiech.

\- Słyszałam o tym - odparła. - Wtedy nazywał się Kenshin. Kenshin Himura.

Kenshin, Kenshin, Kenshin...

Czy to nie tak miał na imię...

\- Mąż Kaoru? - wyrwało się Kagome.

Jaka ona była głupia.

Spojrzenia wszystkich skierowały się na nią.

\- Skąd znasz to imię? - odezwał się w końcu Sesshoumaru... Kenshin? 

Kagome przelknęła głośno ślinę. Czyżby przypadkiem się nie pomyliła? Tylko... Czy taki zbieg okoliczności mógłby być tylko przypadkiem? Podchodziło to pod ironię, że ona i Shura były powiązane już od samego początku, jeszcze zanim się poznały.

\- Mam przyjaciółkę... - zaczęła. - Która twierdzi, że dysponuje wspomnieniami z przeszłego życia. Opowiadała mi wiele... Twierdzi, że nosiła wtedy imię Kaoru. Kaoru Himura.


	17. kluczowa decyzja

Mira otworzyła usta, zapewnie aby coś powiedzieć, ale Kenshin niemal od razu uniósł dłoń, prosząc, by przez chwilę milczała.

Kaoru. Kaoru. Kaoru, która mogłaby żyć. Kaoru, jego druga miłość. Kobieta, która zmieniła jego życie, która sprawiła, że wreszcie ma powód, by żyć.

Kaoru, która umarła z jego winy. Kaoru, która do samego końca miała w sobie tą niewinność. Kaoru, która dostrzegała w nim kogoś więcej niż tylko mordercę z czasów rewolucji.

Jego żona. Kaoru.

\- Nie możemy być, pewni, czy to na pewno ta, którą znałem - odezwał się. Gdyby teraz zrobił sobie nadzieję, a później okazałoby się, iż jest to tylko iluzja... Chyba by go to do końca złamało. Teraz, gdy pogodził się ze śmiercią Kaoru, gdy wszystko zaczęło się toczyć innym torem, ona miałaby się odrodzić... To było jak jakiś cud, marzenie, bajka. - Imię Kaoru w rodzie Himura było częste. Ot, choćby mój syn, Kenji, nazwał tak swoją córkę.

Kagome zamrugała oczami.

\- Syn? A, no tak.

\- W takim razie najlepszą opcją byłoby się spotkać z tą dziewczyną i przekonać się, czy mówi prawdę. Kim ona jest? Gdzie możemy ją spotkać?

Ze wszystkich sił starał się, by jego głos był bezuczuciowy, by nie słychać było w nim desperacji. Jeśli to by była prawda...

Kagome zawahała się.

\- Obiecałam, że nie zdradzę jej tajemnicy...

A więc to tak.

\- W takim razie, może do niej zadzwonisz, to dowiemy się, czy to ta którą znam--zna Kenshin? - zaproponowała Mira, poprawiając się niemal od razu.

\- Mhm, to dobry pomysł - kiwnęła głową nastolatka, zaraz jednak zafrasowała się.

\- Coś nie tak?

\- Jeśli zrobię to tutaj... - nie dokończyła. - Oddalę się trochę, dobrze?

Nie czekając na ich odpowiedź, odwróciła się i odeszła. Gdy tylko nie mogła już ich usłyszeć, Mira westchnęła.

\- Byłbyś w stanie usłyszeć głos tej dziewczyny przez telefon i go rozpoznać?

Kenshin skinął głową.

\- Zna cię całkiem nieźle - skomentowała dziewczyna. - Twoje możliwości.

\- Spędziła z Inuyashą wiele czasu, wie, czego się może spodziewać - odparł czerwonowłosy.

\- Hm.. - Mira usiadła na ziemi, krzyżując stopy. - Myślisz, że panienka naprawdę się odrodziła?

\- Skoro ty mogłeś, to czemu by i nie mogła Kaoru? Jednak... Lepiej się nie nastawiać na cud - ostatnie słowa wypowiedział ze smutkiem, licząc, że się nie spełnią.

\- Ano... Jednak pomyśl, jeśli to prawda... Zabraknie tylko Megumi i Yahiko, a całe Kenshingumi zgromadzi się!

\- A ty nadal o tym, Sano? - Kenshin uśmiechnął się łagodnie. On też czasami chciał wrócić do tamtych czasów... Ale z drugiej strony, obawiał się spotkania z Kaoru. Przecież ona patrzyłaby na tak jak w chwili, gdy "umarł". Sano był inny, on zawsze wiedział, że Kenshin wiele ukrywa pod uśmiechem. A tymczasem Kaoru... Jej niewinność czasami sprawiała, że była wręcz naiwna.

Być może dlatego ją pokochał.

\- Dzwoniłam! - oznajmiła Kagome, podchodząc do nich. Jej twarz nie wskazywała dobrych wiadomości - Ale nie odbiera. Spróbuję połączyć się później. Właśnie, co do tego wyjazdu...

\- Ja jadę - zdecydowała Mira. Przecież nie było to jeszcze nic pewnego... Z jednej strony, była to dla nich szansa powrotu do przeszłości, ale z drugiej, nie mogli żyć ciągle tylko o niej myśleć. - Zawsze mogę przecież wrócić do Japonii.

Kagome spojrzała pytająco na niskiego chłopaka.

\- A ty, Sess... Ken...? - zapętliła się, nie wiedząc, jak powinna go nazywać.

\- Sesshoumaru może być - odparł czerwonowłosy. - Jadę z Mirą. Tak, to dobry pomysł, byś nas powiadomiła co i jak - spojrzał w bok, gdzie czekał już na niego brat. Zostawiają na jego głowie problem z Sharon... Ale trudno, da sobie radę. W końcu to jego wina.

\- Dobrze - Kagome kiwnęła. - O której macie samolot?

\- O 16:45 - Mira odwróciła się do dziewczyny tyłem. - Lepiej zadzwoń wcześniej, dobrze?

\---

\- Dlaczego nie mogę wejść do środka? - jęknęła Kagome, próbując coś dostrzec zza pleców matki Shury. Miała niewiele czasu, tak niewiele! Samolot Sesshoumaru i Miry startował za niespełne 7 godzin, a ona wciąż nie mogła się tu dostać.

Oczywiście, Kagome chętnie porozmawiałaby z Shurą wcześniej..ale ta nie odbierała telefonu, a Sesshoumaru i Mira wciąż kręcili się obok jej domu. Wrócili do siebie dopiero teraz, kolo 10, aby sprawdzić, czy na pewno niczego nie zapomnieli.

\- Shura jest chora - tylko tyle odparła matka dziewczyny. - Wybacz mi, Kagome-chan, ale ona naprawdę nie czuje się dobrze. Nadal śpi.

Dziewczyna złożyła ręce i spojrzała na kobietę prosząco.

\- Koniecznie muszę się z nią zobaczyć. Nie będę przeszkadzać. Poczekam jak się obudzi, a wtedy spytam ją o jedną jedyną rzecz.. Ślicznie proszę.

Matka Shury zmierzyła ją zimnym wzrokiem, po chwili jednak westchnęła. Nigdy nie potrafiła odmówić najlepszej przyjaciółce jej córki.

\- Wejdź. Ale nie budź jej, dobrze? - zastrzegła. 

Kagome zgodziła się bez wahania, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Grunt, że jej się udało.

\---

\- Ubrania?

\- Są. Aż za dużo nawet bym powiedziała.

\- Jeszcze ci się przydadzą, zobaczysz. Książki?

\- Spakowane.

\- Kosmetyczka?

\- Jest, ze wszystkim potrzebnym.

\- Dokumenty?

Mira zamachała portfelem z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

\- Od dawna są - zaraz jednak uśmiech znikł z jej twarzy, gdy mruknęła. - Jak sądzisz, to panienka? Kagome nadal milczy... Może jednak to nie ona?

Kenshin przykląkł koło Japonki, miętosząc w ręku listę.

\- Teraz możemy jedynie czekać - odezwał się. - Jedynie czekać - powtórzył, zerkając na zegarek. Dochodziła 10, wkrótce mieli się zbierać. Musieli być na lotnisku conajmniej 2 godziny przed odlotem, by wszystko spokojnie załatwić - Mira by go chyba zabiła, gdyby znów mieli wpaść w ostatniej chwili - ale dojazd autobusem na lotnisko trochę zabierał.

Lepiej byś się pośpieszyła, Kagome, pomyślał, wracając do pakowania rzeczy. 

\---

Shura zeszła do dół dopiero koło 11, zastając w salonie Kagome, która z irytacją przegryzała krakersy.

\- Kagome-chan? Co ty tu robisz?

Nastolatka zerwała się niemal od razu.

\- Shura! - wykrzyknęła. - Muszę cię o coś spytać.. - spojrzała w bok, gdzie matka jej przyjaciółki czytała gazetę i dodała, już ciszej - Tylko może w twoim pokoju, co?

Ta zaś zgodziła się z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- Lepiej się czujesz? - spytała Kagome, wchodząc za nią po schodach. - Twoja mama powiedziała mi, że jesteś chora.

\- Już jest lepiej - odparła tamta. - Co tu robisz, Kagome-chan?

Nastolatka zaśmiała się nieudolnie, ale do nurtującej ją kwestii przeszła dopiero wtedy, gdy drzwi pokoju zamknęły się za nimi, a Shura usiadła na swoim łóżku.

\- Nie będę się zbliżać, by cię nie zarazić.

\- Wszystko w porządku, jasne - Kagome tylko machnęła ręką, po czym spojrzała poważnie na przyjaciółkę. - Muszę cię o coś zapytać. To bardzo, bardzo ważne.

Shura przechyliła głowę.

\- Słucham.

\- Chodzi mi o Sesshoumaru - Shura wzdrygnęła się lekko, słysząc to imię.

\- Co z nim?

\- Coś was łączy? - Kagome nie odważyła się spuścić z oczu swej przyjaciółki i powierniczki. - Macie jakiś wspólny sekret? A może.. Może ci kogoś przypomina?

Dziewczyna zamrugała oczami.

\- Czy ty mi chcesz coś zasugerować? - spytała po długiej chwili.

Kagome potarła dłonie ze zdenerwowania. Akurat ona, ze wszystkich ludzi, powinna jej uwierzyć, ale..

\- Pamiętasz może rysunki, które ci kiedyś pokazałam? - spytała, sięgając do swej torby. Tak, to dobry pomysł. - To - wyciągnęła do dziewczyny jedną z kartek papieru. - Jest Sesshoumaru, którego znałam.

Tamta zbladła lekko.

\- Wyglądają zupełnie inaczej. Nie rozumiem, jak ktoś mógłby się tak bardzo zmienić w tak krótkim czas... - urwała, rozumiejąc to nagle.

Kagome kiwnęła głową.

\- Dokładnie. Sesshoumaru umarł, po czym się odrodził. Można by powiedzieć, że jest taki sam jak ty, z tym, że dysponuje zmysłami i siłą z czasów, gdy nie był człowiekiem. 

Więcej nie zdołała powiedzieć.

W tym bowiem momencie okno otworzyło się, ujawniając sylwetkę błękitnowłosej dziewczyny.


	18. Epilog: siostry

_14 styczeń 2000r._

\- Kim ty jesteś? - spytała Kagome, patrząc na zbyt znajomą dziewczynę. Jej oczy błyskały z gniewem, gdy ogarniała wnętrze pokoju.

\- Dlaczego niby miałabym tłumaczyć się kochance Inuyashy? - spytała ostro tamta.

Kagome wzdrygnęła się, tak nieprzyjemnie zabrzmiały te słowa. Niby Inuyasha ją ostrzegał, że Sharon może tak zereagować, ale...

\- Nie potrafisz zrozumieć, że między tobą a Inuayashą nic już nie ma? - zaczęła Kagome. - Nie ma, nie będzie i nigdy nie... 

\- Co się z tobą dzieje, Sharon? - wyrwała się Kaoru, występując przed przyjaciółkę - Przecież ty..

\- Twoja śmierć będzie dla niej nauczką - wyszeptała Sharon, wyciągając w kierunku nastolatek dłoń zakończoną ostrymi szponami..

Ale nie była w stanie ich dosięgnąć.

\- Tak jak myślałam - odezwała się Mira, która wyłoniła się zza youkai, zatrzymując cios fragmentem liny - Nie miała zamiaru odpuścić. Poddaj się, Sharon.

Błękitnowłosa syknęła wściekle.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz! - warknęła - Ona musi umrzeć!

Mira wskoczyła do pokoju, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem.

\- Lepiej, abyście się cofnęły - odezwała się do dwóch zdumionych Japonek - Nie mam zamiaru się powstrzymywać.

\- Powtarzasz to za każdym razem - Sharon spojrzała na nią z obrzydzeniem. Była tylko człowiekiem. Jak ona mogła cokolwiek zrozumieć?

\- I za każdym razem efekt będzie taki sam - usłyszała za swoimi plecami zimny, znajomy głos. Kenshin także dotarł na miejsce, obserwując błękitnowłosą uważnie - Dokończymy to, czego nie zdołaliśmy skończyć wcześniej.

Wtedy zmuszeni byli przerwać swą walkę, zanim wyłonili zwycięzcę. Teraz zaś nie mieli takich obaw.

Kaoru zbladła, przypominając sobie słowa Kagome.

\- Kagome-chan, proszę, pokaż mi raz jeszcze ten rysunek - poprosiła z ponagleniem. - Mówiłaś coś o...

Sharon wypadła z pokoju z hukiem, strącając ulubiony wazon Kaoru, ale ta się tym nie przejęła. Kenshin pospieszył za youkai, zostawiając resztę w pokoju. Mira tymczasem podbiegła do okna, wypatrując innych gości - Inuyashy bądź Shippo. Musieli się tu kręcić, czyż nie?

\- Shura, mówiłaś mi o swoim przeszłym życiu, nie? - szepnęła Kagome. Tamte wyznania wyszły z nich całkiem impulsywnie. Nie znały się, a jednak powierzyły sobie nawzajem sekret, który skrywały przez lata - Nazywałaś się Kaoru? Kaoru Himura?

Kaoru skinęła głową.

\- Kenshin wyglądał niemal tak samo jak Sesshoumaru. Tylko oczy mają inne... Oraz te znaki na jego twarzy...

Kagome przypomniała sobie, co powiedział jej kiedyś Inuyasha i Shippo.

\- O ile się nie mylę, to część charakterystycznych swoich cech Sesshoumaru dostał po tym, jak odzyskał wspomnienia.

Kaoru cofnęła się.

\- W dodatku, pytałam go o to. Nazywał się wcześniej Kenshin, miał żonę Kaoru, a ich syn był chyba... Kurczę, Kendi? Nie, Kenji.

\- O Boże... - szepnęła Kaoru. - O Boże...

Wyglądała tak delikatnie, jakby miała zaraz zemdleć.

Mira odwróciła się, wyczuwając dziwną atmosferę.

\- Coś się stało, panienko? - spytała, zerkając na Kaoru.

Ta zaś pokręciła głową.

\- Muszę... Muszę z nim porozmawiać. Zanim wyjedzie - tylko tyle była w stanie wykrztusić z siebie Kaoru. - Ja... On...

\- On? - Mira zmarszczyła brwi. - Sesshoumaru? O to się nie martw, on...

\- Mira, to Shura jest tą, o której wam mówiłam - Kagome spojrzała prosto w oczy dziewczyny.

Mira zamarła.

\- Niemożliwe... Ty jesteś... Ty jesteś Kaoru?

Tym razem to Kaoru cofnęła się z szoku.

\- Skąd znasz moje dawne imię? - spytała zdumiona. Jak? Skąd Mira mogła je znać? Nie mogła być chyba...

-To ja! - niemal wykrzyknęła. - Sano. Sanosuke! Wiem, że jestem teraz dziewczyną, ale chyba nie aż tak ciężko mnie rozpoznać, nie? Kenshin zrobił to bez problemu!

Kaoru zaśmiała się cicho. Jak? Jak to możliwe, że przez ten cały czas, gdy była przekonana, że żyła sama, że nikt, kto ją znał, już dawno był martwy... Że przez ten cały czas nigdy tak naprawdę sama nie była?

\- Sano... - szepnęła. - Ale przecież.. Jak?

Kagome spojrzała na nich ze zdumieniem. Co oni najlepszego wyrabiali?

\- Sam nie mam pojęcia, panienko - Mira pokręciła głową. - Wiem jedno. Powinniśmy być martwi, ale mimo tego wróciliśmy raz jeszcze. Mało tego, w zupełnie innych ciałach, innych rodzinach...

Urwała. Podobnie jak Kaoru nie była w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej.

Ich cichą rozmowę przerwał nagły hałas za oknem. To Sharon lamentowała, rozmawiając z Inuyashą. Kenshin z niewiele mówiąca miną wskoczył na parapet, wspominając to, z jaką głupotą tłumaczyła się Sharon. Nawet Inuyasha nie był na tyle głupi, by uwierzyć w choć jedno jej słowo.

\- Być może będziemy mieli wreszcie z nią spokój - odezwał się, głównie do Miry. - Inuyasha obiecał doprowadzić ją do porządku, choć ja bym na to nie liczył. Poza tym.. Zaraz, co wam się stało? - przerwał relację, widząc niecodzienną scenę: Mira była blada jakby zobaczyła ducha, Kagome jakby miała ochotę zniknąć z tego miejsca, Shura zaś, jakby miała zaraz paść nieprzytomna.

To Shura odezwała się pierwsza.

\- Shinta... - szepnęła, chłonąc jego widok.

Zesztywniał.

Tylko jednej osobie powiedział o swoim prawdziwym imieniu oprócz jego mistrza.

Ale... To było przecież niemożliwe.

\- Ka...oru-dono.. - wyszeptał, nie myśląc zbyt długo. Jeśli Kagome mówiła prawdę... Jeśli to ta śmieszna, blondwłosa nastolatka, na którą nie zwracał wcześniej uwagi była...

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się przez łzy.

\- Przez ten cały czas byłeś tak blisko, Shinta. A ja... Ja myślałam, że ty... Mówili mi, że... Nazwałeś się jako Sesshoumaru...

\- Oba imiona są moje - odparł jej miękko Kenshin, spoglądając na jej twarz. Nigdy, ale to nigdy, nawet w najśmielszych marzeniach nie wyobrażał sobie, że mogłaby by tu być. - Kaoru-dono, nigdy nie sądziłem, że będzie dane nam się spotkać raz jeszcze...

Kaoru uśmiechnęła się, po czym podeszła do niego.

\- Kenshin no baka - szepnęła. - Trzeba było się od razu przedstawić tym imieniem. Rozpoznałam cię, pd razu. Ale nie mogłam uwierzyć w cud. Zbyt wiele widziałam, by wierzyć w bajki. Ale jednak... Kenshin no baka... - powtórzyła, powstrzymując łzy.

Kaoru spojrzała w oczy Kenshina, który delikatnie pogładził jej policzek, jakby bojąc się, że ją zrani. Zmienił się, był nieco chłodniejszy... Ale to nadal był jej Kenshin.

Wreszcie się odnaleźli.

\---

_15 styczeń 2000r._

Czarnowłosa nastolatka założyła ręce na biodrach, wpatrując się z taką siłą w stojącego przed nią chłopaka, że ten aż skulił się w sobie.

\- Ta. Suka. Chciała. Zabić. Shurę. - wysyczała ze złością dziewczyna. Całą sobą pokazywała, że przed rzuceniem się nad chłopaka powstrzymywał ją jedynie fakt, że wszystko skończyło się dobrze i że aktualnie przebywali w jej pokoju, przez co nie mogła podnieść głosu, by nie obudzić rodziny.

Białowłosy chłopak skrzywił się.

\- Wiele się po niej spodziewałem, ale nie sądziłem, że zrobi to naprawdę - wyszeptał.

\- Inuyasha, może lepiej nic już nie mów? - zaproponował stojący obok niego Shippo, zarabiając w ten sposób wściekłe spojrzenie dziewczyny. - Kagome-nee, pozwól mi to wyjaśnić. Sharon...

\- Nie chcę już nigdy więcej słyszeć jej imienia! - przerwała mu nastolatka gwałtownie.

Lisi youkai westchnął.

\- W takim razie, ta dziewczyna nie była stabilna emocjonalnie. Braliśmy pod uwagę taką opcję, że zaatakuje Shurę... To znaczy Kaoru-nee, ale nie sądziliśmy, że będzie aż taka głupia by to zrobić. Naprawdę, to był nasz błąd. Wiem, że tego nie powinniśmy robić, a szczególnie zatajać przed tobą faktu, kim była dla nas ta dziewczyna, ale...

Stojący obok niego Inuyasha wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, jakby się czymś dłławił.

\- No co? - Shippo spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. - Kagome-nee należą się przeprosiny i wyjaśnienia. To jej przyjaciółka prawie zginęła!

Wściekłe spojrzenie Kagome przeniosło się na hanyou.

\- Inuyasha!

Białowłosy pokręcił głową, nie będąc w stanie nic wykrztusić.

\- Osuwari! - rozkazała Kagome, a oczy Shippo rozszerzyły się w tej samej chwili, gdy hanyou upadł na podłogę, zmuszony przez zaklęcie.

\- Kagome-nee, naprawdę cię przepraszamy - korzył się youkai. - Wiem, że gdyby Sesshoumaru i Miry tam nie było, to mogło by się to skończyć tragicznie, ale... Naprawdę, naprawdę wiem, że popełniliśmy błąd, ale to już przeszłość. Postaramy się ci to wynagrodzić. Dlatego nie bądź zła, dobrze? Inuyasha też cię przeprosi, nie?

Powoli prostujący się hanyou zgiął się nagle w pół.

\- Wybacz mi, ja już dłużej nie mogę - mruknął, zanim wybuchnął śmiechem. Ostre spojrzenie Kagome w tej samej chwili złagodniało, gdy ta poszła za przykładem przyjaciela.

Shippo mógł tylko wodzić wzrokiem to za jednym, to za drugim.

\- Co? - wykrztusił z siebie.

\- Kagome o wszystkim wiedziała! - wykrzyknął Inuyasha, wciąż się śmiejąc.

Lisi youkai zamrugał oczami.

\- Co? - powtórzył.

Kagome w końcu zdołała się opanować.

\- Przepraszam, Shippo, ale zrobiliśmy sobie z ciebie żarty - powiedziała wprost. - Inuyasha powiedział mi o Sharon jakiś czas temu.

\- Kagome strasznie się wtedy wściekła - odpowiedział hanyou.

\- Osuwari! - warknęła dziewczyna. - Ja teraz mówię! Tak czy siak, wiedziałam o Sharon i razem z Inuayashą podejrzewaliśmy, że może chcieć zaatakować Shurę. Dlatego, gdy tylko dowiedziałam się o wyjeździe Sesshoumaru, od razu zadzwoniłam do niego z prośbą, by zostali jeszcze kilka dni. Jak widać, był to dobry pomysł... 

Shippo zamrugał ze zdumieniem raz jeszcze.

\- Co?

\- Zostałeś wyrolowany - podpowiedział uprzejmie leżący na ziemi hanyou.

\- Co? - pytanie przerodziło się w warkot, który wywołał falę śmiechu, do której po chwili dołączył trzeci głos.

Gdy do pokoju zapukała zaniepokojona matka Kagome, zastała całe towarzystwo pokładające się ze śmiechu.

\---

_26 luty 2000r._

Na zatłoczonym lotnisku w Nowym Jorku mało kto zwrócił uwagę na niską dziewczynę z twarzą zakrytą kapturem. Nikt nie miał na tyle czasu, by zajmować się jakaś obcą, jakaś nieznajomą - do czasu, gdy ta nie zaczęła się przedzierać wśród podróżujących, którzy wraz z nią wysiedli z samolotu.

\- Uważaj, mała! - krzyknął ktoś z niechęcią. Ona jedynie wykonała w jego stronę obrażliwy gest i przyspieszyła kroku, by jako pierwsze wydostać się z tłumu.

Głupie Stany, pomyślała, ciągnąc za sobą swą niewielką, różową walizeczkę, zawsze muszą być najlepsze i największe.

Dziewczyna zaczęła w myślach wygrażać znienawidzonemu kraju. Jej buty na wysokich obcasach równo wybijały zdecydowany rytm, a jej przejrzyste oczy wpatrzone były gniewnie w tych, którzy ośmielili się stanąć jej na drodze. Dopiero po kilku minutach żwawego rytmu opuściła lotnisko, a jego pracownicy odetchnęli z ulgą. Dziewczyna niemal od razu skierowała się na parking, rozglądając się uważnie. W końcu zobaczyła swój cel: wysoki chłopak stał oparty o luksusowy samochód, w ustach trzymając zapalonego papierosa. Na jej widok uniósł leniwie rękę.

\- Yo. - Odezwał się.

Dziewczyna z całą siłą rzuciła w jego twarz swoją torebką, ale on złapał ją z uśmiechem bez problemu.

\- Coś ty taka nabuzowana, księżniczko? - spytał.

\- Nie jestem twoją księżniczką - warknęła dziewczyna.

\- Ależ jesteś. Wiedziałem, że nie wytrzymasz beze mnie zbyt długo.

Parsknęła.

\- Widzę, że nawet po sześćdziesięciu latach jesteś takim samym dupkiem, jakim byłeś. Typowy facet.

On jedynie uniósł brew.

\- I tylko po to wróciłaś z Japonii? By mi to oznajmić? Nie mów, że zdecydowałaś się w końcu pogodzić ze swoją ojczyzną!

W jej niebieskich oczach zabłysła stal.

\- Ameryka przestała być moją ojczyzną już dawno temu, ty o to zadbałeś, porzucając mnie dla innej!

\- Oj, księżniczko, a ty ile razy mnie niby zdradziłaś? - mężczyzna się tym nie przejął. Machnął ręką lekceważąco. - Tobie wolno być z wrogiem, a mi nie? Mieliśmy zasiać w ich obozie panikę, a ty nas opuściłaś i wszystko, o co zabiegaliśmy, poszło na marne!

Dziewczyna cofnęła się o krok.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz - wyszeptała. - To ty pierwszy mnie zdradziłeś. To ty jesteś winny. To wszystko twoja wina, Ito!

Chłopak w spokoju rzucił niedopałek papierosa na ziemię i zdeptał go stopą.

\- Lepiej się zdecyduj, czego chcesz, księżniczko, bo wierz mi, mam lepsze pomysły na spędzenie popołudnia niż rozmowa z niestabilną emocjonalnie dziewuchą.

Ona drgnęła delikatnie.

\- Ja... To nie tak! Zostałam porzucona, rozumiesz to?

\- Dostałaś za swoje! - tamten wzruszył ramionami.

\- Wiem, i bardzo tego żałuję! - krzyknęła, rzucając mu się na szyję. Na sekundę w jej błękitnych oczach, wcześniej wypełnionych łzami zalśniło wyrachowanie. - Ale ty chyba nie pozwolisz swojemu wrogowi, by mnie tak wykorzystał, prawda?

Chłopak nie odpowiedział przez dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu ona cofnęła się. Odsunęła się od niego z dystansem.

\- Jaka nudna reakcja. - Westchnęła. - Mogłam się tego spodziewać.

Wyminęła chłopaka i szarpnęła za drzwi samochodu. Jej znajomy wymamrotał pod nosem kilka przekleństw, ale otworzył bagażnik. Rzucił do niego różową walizeczkę przybyszki i zatrzasnął z siłą. Następnie sam wsiadł do samochodu i zerknął na dziewczynę siedzącą na miejscu pasażera z przodu, która zdążyła już wyciągnąć przenośne lusterko z torebeczki i poprawiała swoje włosy w skupieniu.

\- Na tą szopę już ci nic nie pomoże - zauważył, ruszając z piskiem.

Ona chwyciła obronnym gestem pukel błękitnych włosów.

\- To nie jest szopa! - zaprotestowała.

\- Tia - zaśmiał się. - Tak czy siak, witaj w domu, księżniczko.

\---

_14 maj 2007r._

Przez drzwi prowadzące do przestronnego mieszkania wpadła zdyszana kobieta. Jej włosy były nieco skołtunione przez niesprzyjającą pogodę, ale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Niecierpliwym krokiem skierowała się do stolika, przy którym siedziały jej dwie przyjaciółki. Jedna z nich, blondynka z obrączką na palcu spokojnie popijała herbatę, podczas gdy tej towarzyszka, nieco od niej starsza pochłaniała z prędkością światła ryż pałeczkami, a obok niej leżało kilka pustych talerzy.

\- Mam dobrą wiadomość! - ozmajmiła nowo przybyła, a jej oczy lśniły wewnętrznym blaskiem.

\- Ja też! - oznajmiła z pełnymi ustami najstarsza w tym towarzystwie. - Panienka Kaoru wreszcie nauczyła się gotować!

Wszystkie rewelacje, jakie miała ogłosić kobieta, nagle wyleciały jej z głowy.

\- Naprawdę? - spytała z niedowierzaniem.

Blondynka spłonęła rumieńcem, ale bynajmniej nie ze wstydu.

\- Sano, skończ się wyśmiewać z mojego talentu kucharskiego! - wykrzyknęła z werwą. - I ty też, Kagome! To chyba oczywiste, że po tylu latach w końcu bym się nauczyła gotować coś więcej niż spalone dania!

\- Kenshin zrobił jej przyspieszony kurs, stwierdzając, że nie może się żywić tylko pizzą, gdy go nie ma w domu - szepnęła konspiracyjnie Mira, nachylając się do Kagome, która zaaferowana zajęła jedyny wolne miejsce przy stoliku. - Chcesz trochę? Naprawdę dobre.

\- Kaoru to zrobiła? - zdziwiła się kobieta, przyglądając się podejrzliwie daniu, które, ku jej wielkiemu niepokoju, wyglądało na zjadliwie.

\- Oczywiście, że ja! Przecież już wkrótce...! - Kaoru urwała, przykuwają uwagę przyjaciółek.

\- Już wkrótce..? - złapała ją za słówko Mira.

\- Już wkrótce będę miała komu gotować... - wyznała blondynka, znaczącym gestem dotykając swojego brzucha. Jej przyjaciółki od razu zaczęły jej gratulować i dopytywać się o szczegóły: który to miesiąc, czy zna już płeć dziecka, czy są przygotowani. Kobieta z uśmiechem odpowiadała na każde z tych pytań. Jej oczy także się uśmiechały. To było jak spełnienie jej marzeń, wszystko, czego pragnęła. Nowa szansa od losu po tylu latach starań, cierpień i samotności.

Po chwili także Mira ogłosiła ciekawostki ze swojego życia: w końcu udało jej się znaleźć odpowiedni lokal, by założyć restaurację - choć Japonka nie była pewna, czy nie skończy się w to sposób przeciwny i czy nie przytyje za bardzo po tym pomyśle. Uwielbiała jeść, a w szczególności jeść pyszne potrawy. To właśnie dlatego cały czas próbowała przekonać Kenshina, by włączył się do jej pomysłu "bo przecież kto, jak nie ty, ma wystarczające doświadczenie?".

Wtem Kagome przypomniała sobie nagle, z czym do nich przyszła.

\- Właśnie! Ja też mam wam coś do powiedzenia! - wykrzyknęła.

\- Co się stało? - spytała Mira, wątpiąc, czy ten dzień mógłby być lepszy. Tyle się wydarzyło...

\- Wychodzę za mąż! - oznajmiła kobieta.

Pałeczki wypadły z obandażowanych dłoni Miry.

\- To cudownie! - Kaoru szczerze uściskała przyjaciółkę. - Gratuluję, Kagome!

\- Już? - wydusiła z siebie Mira, popijając ryż wodą, by być w stanie cokolwiek powiedzieć. - Przecież wy... Na pewno właściwa osoba ci się oświadczyła?

\- Sano! - zganiła ją Kaoru. - To oczywiste, że właściwa osoba.

\- Wiesz, nasza Kagome jest dość mocno popularna... Pamiętasz tego osiłka, który mieszkał obok nas, gdy byliśmy na wakacjach w Europie?

\- Tak, ciągle wodził wzrokiem za Kagome, a... Zaraz, nie o tym mamy gadać! Kagome, mów dalej!

Kagome z werwą pokiwała głową.

\- Nie sądziłam, że ten mój głupek na serio mi się oświadczy... - westchnęła.

\- Kagome... - w głosie Kaoru pojawił się nowy ton. - Czy ty wiesz, co to oznacza?

Japonka spojrzała na swoją obrączkę, którą zdążyła pokochać od pierwszego widzenia. Była lekko podniszczona - jakimś dziwnym trafem zdążyła już niemal znaleźć się w paszczy wygłodniałego youkai, który naiwnie próbował ją zaatakować oraz przeżyć wycieczkę na sam szczyt góry Fuji, na którą wyciągnął Kagome jej narzeczony pod pozorem "zwiedzania kraju dzieciństwa".

\- Że będziemy mężem i żoną?

\- Nie! Że skoro nasi mężowie są braćmi, to my będziemy siostrami!

Kagome zachichotała.

\- Sesshoumaru będzie zachwycony! - zaśmiała się, a Mira wydęła policzki.

\- On się nazywa Kenshin - przypomniała.

\- Sesshoumaru! - Uparła się Kagome.

Kaoru tylko zaśmiała się przyjacielsko, słyszącich przekomarzanki. Jej wzrok powędrował w stronę kalendarza wiszącego na ścianie, na którym czerwonym kółkiem zaznaczona była jedna data.

I kto by teraz jej powiedział, że 14 maj to zły dzień?

 

_Koniec_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cóż, to jeszcze nie do końca koniec, bo został jeszcze jeden mały dodatek z cyklu "co by było, gdyby..?"


	19. Co  by było, gdyby...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak sam tytuł mówi, co by było, gdyby niektórzy podjęli inne decyzje i jak mogłoby to wpłynąć na zakończenie, czyli alternatywna wersja dla tych, którzy nie lubią happy endów

\- Ty jesteś.. - zaczęła Kaoru, rozpoznając dziewczynę.

Jak jej było, Sharon? Spotkały się, dawno, dawno temu, tak dawno, że mogła by pomyśleć, iż w innym życiu.

Ale Sharon nie patrzyła na nią. Jej oczy skierowane były w stronę Kagome i czaiła się w nich złość.

\- Słyszałam, że jesteś ukochaną Inuyashy - odezwała się, a jej głos przypominał lód.

\- N-nie sądzę, by łączyły nas takie relacje... Inuaysha ci powiedział?

Ale youkai nie zdawała się jej wierzyć.

\- A więc to prawda - wysyczała. - Cały czas byliście ze sobą. Nie musisz nawet udawać, widziałam cię wtedy, tam, na festynie.

Kaoru zbliżyła się lekko do swego drewnianego, ćwiczebnego miecza. Czuła, że może jej się przydać. Sharon.. Z nią było coś nie tak.

\- To ty przesłałaś na nas te youkai? - zrozumiała Kagome.

Błękitnowłosa jedynie prychnęła.

\- Widać tyle nie wystarczyło, by was zabić. Ale nie martw się, tym razem nie zepsuję tego. Jakieś ostatnie słowa?

\- Co.. Co ty masz do mnie? - krzyknęła Kagome. - Nic ci nie zrobiłam!

Paznokcie dziewczyny stojącej na parapecie zmieniły się w szpony w przeciągu sekundy.

\- Jakież nudne słowa.

Nie czekając już dłużej, zbliżyła się do bezronnej nastolatki.

\- Kagome, uważaj! - Kaoru odepchnęła swoją przyjaciółkę, błyskawicznie unosząc miecz. Nie była słaba, wszak tyle trenowała. Szpony Sharon zacisnęły się na drewnianym mieczu - Opanuj się, Sharon! - krzyknęła do dziewczyny. Te uszy... Te szpony... Czy ona także była youkai tak jak Inuyasha i Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru...

Co powiedziała Kagome, reinkarnacja? W takim razie, czy możliwe jest, by..?

Dłoń Kaoru rozluźniła się nagle z szoku. To chciała powiedzieć jej Kagome! To dlatego Sesshoumaru wyglądał jak jej Kenshin! Nie, nie wyglądał. On nim był, był nim od samego początku. Jaka była głupia, nie pytając go o to od razu!

\- Niemożliwe - wyszeptała. Kenshin żył, żył tak samo jak ona! Jej ukochany Kenshin..

Dłoń Sharon skorzystała z okazji i dosięgnęła gardła swej przeciwniczki.. Po czym jej oczu otworzyły się gwałtownie, ale było już za późno.

\- Shu...ra? - rozpoznała dziewczynę, której ciało osunęło się bezwładnie na podłogę.

Leżąca metr dalej Kagome wrzasnęła.

Shura nie podniosła się.

Firanki w oknie załomotały.

\- Sharon, jesteś tu?! - zaczął Inuyasha, wpadając do środka w pędzie, a za nim Shippo i Kirara, po czym zamarł, widząc leżącą dziewczynę. - Coś ty zrobiła, Sharon?

Błękitnowłosa uniosła na niego swe piękne oczy.

\- Nie chciałam... Nie chciałam jej zabijać... To się stało tak szybko...

Nie dokończyła.

\- Wybacz mi, Shura - wyszeptała, a po jej policzkach potoczyły się łzy. - Załamałam obietnicę.

\--

Mira spojrzała przejęta przez okno.

\- Widziałeś kiedyś start samolotu, Kenshin? - spytała.

\- Zdarzyło mi się - odparł, po kryjomu zerkając na zegarek. Kagome nie zadzwoniła. A więc jednak ta dziewczyna nie była Kaoru?

Zamknął oczy. Nie powinien teraz o tym myśleć.

W końcu wyruszał za granicę, czyż nie?

\--

_Kilka miesięcy później_

Przychodząc nad grób Shury, Kagome dostrzegła nowe kwiaty. Niby nie minęło jeszcze tak dużo czasu od jej śmierci.. To, że nie będzie mogła zobaczyć przyjaciółki ponownie, tak bolało.

\- To ty je dałeś? - spytała Shippo, który stanął obok niej.

Lisi youkai pokręcił głową.

\- Może Inuyasha? - zaproponował. Od śmierci Shury Kagome praktycznie przestała rozmawiać z hanyou. Inuyasha okłamał ją, i to poraz drugi. Gdyby wiedziała wcześniej o Sharon... Shura mogła by nadal żyć.

Pogrzeb był cichy i spokojny. Zjawiła się cała rodzina Shury, jej przyjaciele.

Oczywiście, Sesshoumaru i Mira nie pojawili się. Kagome wahała się, czy powiedzieć im, że to Shura mogła być jego dawną żoną, ale zrezygnowała. Lepiej, by nie wiedział o tym. Oszczędzała mu przez to zmartwień. Lepiej, by myśleli, że Shura jest tylko przyjaciółką z klasy.

\- Rozumiem. - mruknęła Kagome, po czym odwróciła się od grobu. - Żegnaj, Shura.

\---

Sharon skrzywiła się, widząc odchodzącą Kagome.

\- Nad czym myślisz? - przy jej uchu rozległ się znany jej głos.

Inuyasha.

\- Co ty tu robisz?

\- Właściwym pytaniem byłoby raczej, co t y tu robisz - odparł na to.

Youkai schyliła głowę.

\- Wiem, że to co zrobiłam, było niewybaczalne - szepnęła. - Ale chciałam tylko pokazać, jak bardzo tego żałuję. Straciłam wszystko.. Jaka ja jestem podła. To ja ją zabiłam.. Musisz mnie nienawidzić, czyż nie? Jeśli to byłbyś ty... Myślę, że mogłabym zginąć.

Hanyou patrzył na nią w milczeniu przez długą, długą chwilę.

\- Odejdź - powiedział w końcu. - I nigdy więcej nie pokazuj mi się na oczy. Wtedy cię zabiję. Zraniłaś Kagome, i to nie raz.

Sharon otworzyła usta, by coś powiedzieć, ostatecznie jednak zrezygnowała.

\- Żegnaj - szepnęła, zsuwając się z drzewa. - Już mnie nigdy nie zobaczysz.

Tej obietnicy zamierzała dotrzymać.

\--

Mira w zamyśleniu przeglądała katalogi z ofertami na wakacje.

\- Hej, Kenshin, może się gdzieś wybierzemy? W większą liczbę osób?

Czerwonowłosy wojownik wzruszył ramionami, próbując opanować jeden z chwytów na gitarze. Po wielu pytaniach stwierdził, że lepiej udawać, że umie grać. Noszenie wiecznie pokrowca od gitary bez gitary wywoływało zdumienie.

\- Myślałem o tym, by w wakacje wrócić na chwilę do Japonii - przyznał.

\- I odwiedzić Kagome? Czy może Sharon?

\- Ją też - potwierdził. - Od śmierci Shury minęło już trochę czasu, ale nadal mamy nierostrzygniete rachunki.

W złotych oczach błysnęła groźba.

\- Może i nie znałem dobrze Shury - zaczął. - Ale nadal nie dokończyłem pojedynku z Sharon.

Mira jedynie zaśmiała się po nosem.

\- I tak wiem, kto wygra - odparła po chwili. Nie bała się, że Battousai powróci. Nie, Kenshin nie miał już tego probemu od bardzo dawna.

Jak mógłby się obawiać samego siebie?

 

_"Co by było, gdyby..."  
Koniec_


End file.
